Blood Red Tears
by bookworm-booklover
Summary: SEQUEL TO BLOOD RED, READ IT FIRST!Bella and Edward are still hitmanish. Volturi take a part in it, so do tiaras, teddy bears, guns, sidekicks, servants, fights... the usual... hard to explain without giving everything away... BPOV and EPOV. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Love It When You Call My Name

_**A/N- Ok, so here's the first chapter of the sequel! YAY! If you're reading this and haven't read Blood Red then I suggest you turn around and read it first otherwise you're not going to have any idea what's going on. Anyways, here's a few notes on this chapter, one; there is not a big fight in this chapter... that comes later. Two; This chapter was going to start in the airport but I decided against it because then both Blood Red and Blood red Tears would have started at the airport, the same airport actually... Three; The first chapter is in Edward's point of view because the last one started in Bella's and I already knew how I was going to start it, and it was from Edward's point of view. Things WILL pick up in the next chapter, and this time, I'm going to try and stick to my plans! lol. So please enjoy this chapter and don't forget... you love that pretty little periwinkley button! lol.**_

****

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER THE ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL AUTHOR OF TWILIGHT, NEW MOON AND ECLIPSE.**

****

_Part 1- Torn Apart_

_

* * *

Chapter 1- Love It When You Call My Name_

_EPOV_

We had been here for about three and a half months since the fight that took place downstairs. Only two days ago we had gone out shopping, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and I, everyone had a blast, everyone _except_ Alice, of course we did the usual 'Bella style' shopping, got kicked out of a few stores, Bella sang and danced through the music store again, Emmett was quick to join her. The hat store was the best, Rosalie, Bella, Emmett, Jasper and I all tried on tons of hats, cell phones out snapping pictures, I think the store hates us now. In the end Alice got her fill of clothes and accessories, and we all got everything we wanted.

Alice hasn't spoken to Bella for a day and a half now, I had been constantly assuring her that she would get over it. Serena had just kind of disappeared after the day of the fight, we had no idea where she was. Tomorrow was the day no one was looking forward too, tomorrow we were headed back to Forks, the rainy little town, I could see why Bella relly hated it, here there wasn't as many places to hide, it was sunny _every_ day and there was no annoying Mike Newtons or Jessica Stanleys to pin hits on you, especially when next to no one knows you.

Today on the other hand, today was going to be an interesting day. Rosalie had had the guts to ask 'where the hell' the Aston Martin was. So Bella and Rosalie are going out to get it today, Emmett asked me what I meant by Bella being a crazy driver, Bella decided to show him exactly why by taking him with her in a race. The progress of emptying the pool had began yesterday, we had refilled it a week or two after the fight. A ton of things had been crammed into the last three months, yet at the same time Bella slowly became more and more relaxed, she was laughing almost all the time now, she didn't keep so many things inside, she still wore all the dark colors, she wouldn't let that go.

I stepped out of the shower, threw some shorts on and quietly made my way back to the room. I slid through the door, Bella was awake now, that still seemed weird to say, almost every night for the last three and a half months Bella had put us to 'sleep' it was kind of weird how she did it, but we didn't complain it meant sleeping, you have no idea how nice it is to sleep. She was staring up at the ceiling, her tangled dark brown curls contrasted with the white bedding. Her eyes were slightly darker than normal, we would have to go on a hunting trip soon, which meant going out of the city for a couple days, it would have to wait until we were back in Forks.

She looked so innocent as she laid there, the mess of curls framing her perfect face. I moved slowly over to the bed and hovered over her, I gentley pressed my lips to hers, I could feel her smile as she pressed her lips against mine, she slowly wrapped her arms around my neck. "Awwww, look at them Em... but don't you think it's a little early for that?" she sunk a little lower in the blankets.

"Emmett, get lost!"

"But why-"

"Laying in bra and underwear here!"

"Go." I heard Rose shove him out the door, Bella relaxed a little, but she was still tense.

"Now, what the hell do you want?" Bella asked as I slowly moved from hovering above her to laying beside her and wrapping my arms around her.

"I want to go get that car! Why else would I be up here?"

"What time is it?"

"It's four am, come on let's go!"

"Four am! Are you nuts?! We have a whole day still! You're lucky I'm a vampire that doesn't need sleep otherwise I'd be kicking your ass out of here for even thinking about waking me up this early!"

"Please, come on! I have nothing to do! Bella!" Rose pouted, stomping her foot as she did so.

"How about in two more hours, it'll only be six by then, sound good?"

"Fine." she then stormed out of the room. She snuggled into me and I wrapped my arms around her tighter. What surprised me was Alice bursting through the door.

"Bella, I know I said I hated you but we have to go shopping again! OK, I admit it, that was sooooo fun! Do you think we could do some shopping today?" Bella looked up at me with a questioning look, I shrugged.

"We might be able to..."

"YES!" she shrieked and bolted out the door.

"I want to hold off the day, but the day just doesn't want to hold off." she pouted sitting up and looking out the window. Her skin sparkled in the sunlight that was starting to peek through the curtains. Next thing I knew there was about six different outfits suspended in midair infront of the bed. "What should I wear today?" she thought aloud.

"Color." I whispered in her ear, she wrinkled her nose. "You look absolutely prescious in color." The outfits that had been there were suddenly switched with five new ones, all consisting of some sort of color.

"Which one?" she asked.

"The one with the blue shirt." I had seen her in red before, if she was going to wear color, I wanted to see what she looked like in different colors. She quickly changed and then I had a shirt thrown at me. She brushed her hair as I put the shirt on and then grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs behind her.

"Right, you continue to tell Emmett how crazy I drive and Rose and I will go get the car!"

"Fine." she gave me a quick kiss and her and Rosalie were out the door.

"So Bella's a really crazy driver huh?"

"Oh, yes, she's a scary teacher too, forget starting with the basics and then gradually moving on, it's here's the hardest course in the city, here's a car this is what you do. Perfect it."

"She taught you how to drive?"

"She didn't teach me how to drive Emmett, she taught me how to drift."

"She taught you how to drift?!"

"Yes, that's how I got the 16.4 out there, she made a deal with my first race, I damage it, I don't get it, simple as that."

About an hour and a half later Bella and Rosalie came in. Bella was humming an unfamiliar song. "Would you stop humming that damn tune?!"

"It's not my fault I thought up a song while we were de-bombing a car..." she defended. "What are we doing now? Race or shopping? Or car stuff?"

"Race, race, race, race!" Emmett repeated over and over.

"Alright, race, shopping, and then more car stuff?"

"Sure." we agreed.

Emmett got in the Koenigsegg CCR with Bella and Alice didn't want to come, Jasper wanted to stay with Alice so Rose and I got in the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 and follwed them to the same starting point that Bella had taken me to, the one that was sort of under the bridge. There was already cars there, people there and everything, under the bridge it was all shade so no one could tell our skin was sparkling. Bella went over to Miles and they planned a race, Bella and some guy that wasn't here last time. They got to the start line and then the race started, everyone had their cell phones out catching live feed. Miles made his way over. "Dude, want me to forward live feed?"

"I don't have my cell on me."

"You can forward it to mine." Rosalie said and gave him the number to forward it to. Soon she was watching the screen wide eyed, I looked over her shoulder, she was watching Bella drifting crazily around corners and up ramps, it was a different course than before.

Not much longer after that Bella's car came skidding across the finish line, then there was a few minutes before the other car slid past it too. Emmett sat frozen in the seat, his eyes wide, I could hear Bella laughing before she got out of the car. The other racer came over and dropped his keys into her hand. "Pleasure doing business with you!"

"Hard luck, man. You didn't do too bad though." I heard Miles assuring him.

"So who wants to drive the new car?" she asked holding out the keys to the Koenigsegg CCX, it looked similar to the CCR, but it wasn't the same.

"I will!" Rose squealed and grabbed the keys. The sun was rising quickly so we had to go, we sped back to the house where Alice was sitting at the door waiting for us to walk in so she could drag us out.

"We're visiting the music store first." she declared, Bella looked at me with a questioning look, I shrugged, her thoughts were only saying that she wanted to go to the music store. The mall would be open shortly, we would be inside so once again it wouldn't matter for that short distance from the car to the doors. When we got there Alice grabbed Bella's hand and with her other grabbed Jasper's, Bella in turn grabbed my hand and Alice dragged us through the enterance doors. Bella managed to pull out of Alice's grip but she held onto my hand. Alice continued to lead the way to the music store, I hesitated outside the store, normally I would be more than happt to go in but something was telling me that Alice had seen something. Bella sent me a questioning look but I just shrugged, it bugged me not knowing what was going on.

Surprisingly Alice just went in to the store and started looking around. Bella hesitantly entered the store, the guy behind the counter watched expectantly, waiting for her to start singing. It surprised me even that she kept her mouth shut and quietly started looking around. I shrugged it off and started looking around with everyone else. Bella had ended up beside Alice who was humming a very unfamiliar tune, it bugged me that I didn't know it. Bella stiffened as soon as she had started to hum and she whispered something in a low, warning voice, something that I didn't catch. "But it's such a good song Bella! I heard the whole thing! It's been in my head ever since!" What song? How could Alice know a song that I didn't? Was that even possible? I mean, come on, I _am_ the incredibly obsessed music lover in the family! Bella's voice was quieter than Alice's, so quiet I couldn't catch it. "Whatever you say Bella, but I'm still going to hum it and sing it whenever I want! I't not my fault it's stuck in my head!" Alice then turned her nack on Bella and started browsing through another shelf of CDs.

Bella looked pissed, I caught her eye and she quickly turned away, what was that all about? I felt so out of the loop, and Alice's thoughts only kept repeating _'oooh, look at this CD! hmmm... I wonder if I should buy this one or this one?'_ over and over again, I knew she was hiding something from me. She swiftly brushed past me humming that still unknown tune. I cast her a questioning look and she just smiled a mischevious smile before skipping off towards Bella again. She hummed the tune right in Bella's ear, bella in turn gave her a warning look.

A few seonds later Bella was humming the song too. Alice smiled and began drumming her fingers on the CD case she was holding. "You know you're just dying to sing." she whispered in Bella's ear. Alice started murmmering words in an inaudible voice. Jasper would glance over on occasion with a questioning glance, apparently no one was in on this. Alice started humming the tune louder and Bella apparently not realizing it, started to sing very quietly. Alice gave a triumphant smirk and skipped around to her other side.

Alice quietly started singing with her, from where I stood I could hardly pick up any words, I was almost positive that, that was the whole point. This was driving me nuts. "Stop it!" Bella demanded giving Alice a shove. Alice was smirking she had done what she had wanted to do.

"Admit it, you came up with the words and they don't fit the tune..."

"They do too!"

"Mhm, what ever you say Bella dearest..."

"How would you know whether they fit or not? You should know they do, you were just singing it!"

"I changed the tune a bit."

"Oh, Bullcrap! You damn well know it works!"

"Ok, seriously what are you two talking about?" Emmett finally asked.

"Nothing." "A song" they both answered at the same time. Emmett frowned.

"So what is it? Nothing, or a song?"

"A song, but it's nothing." Bella quickly answered.

"It is _not_ nothing! It's a good song!" Bella clamped her hand over Alice's mouth, Alice glared at her and stomped her foot, unable to get out of her hold. Emmt gave them a weird look before walking away.

"Dude, your girlfriend's weird." Emmett murmmered. I smacked him on the back of the head. "Well she is! There's nothing wrong with that! I'm just saying, that's all..." Alice finally stomped on Bella's foot. Bella was getting fed up.

"Just sing the damn song! I want to hear it with the right tune and the right words! Please, Bella!" she started singing the lines a little louder, Bella sighed, she was giving up, I took a double take. Bella ws giving in to the wrath of Alice. "See, it's not hard, sing it from the start..."

"But it still needs to be perfected..."

"It does not!" Alice started humming and then Bella started singing, quieter than usual but loud enough for everyone in the store to pick up.

_I like the sound of your belt dropping  
Your door locking, you jangle your keys, yeah  
I like the sound of your heart stopping  
Of lip locking, the grazing of knees, yeah  
I like the sound of skin touching  
Hands fumblin', you do as you please  
I like the sound of back on the wall, yeah  
Shelves falling, oh yes indeed!_ My mouth dropped open, Alice was singing a bit of back up, she had seen this. Bella kept her back to me and her eyes down on her hands.

And I love it when you call my name  
I love it when you call my name  
Both ends of the candle burnt by the flame  
Yeah I love it when you call my name, n-n-name Soon Rosalie picked up on it and then Alice just started singing long and soon the three of them were all singing. I had never heard this song, ever.

I like the sound of your shirt ripping  
My will slipping under the table  
I like the sound of your hand slapping  
Your whip cracking, this could be painful  
I may like the rain, I may like the symphony  
I may like the feel of your frame on my frame Everyone in the store was staring at them, mouths open and eyes staring. The guy behind the desk had pulled a video camera out of nowhere.

But I love it when you call my name  
I love it when you call my name, yeah  
Both ends of the candle burnt by the flame  
Yeah I love it when you call my name, n-n-name Bella eventually gave up on staring at her hands and pretending she was miserable and suddenly the song had a whole new flavour.

I may like the rain, I may like the symphony  
I may like the feel of your frame on my frame  
I may like your touch, I may like your next to me  
I may like the sound of your name on my lips  
I may like your touch, I may like your remedy  
I may like the feel of your hand on my hips  
I may like your talk, like you breathing heavily  
I like a lot of things baby, you know me Alice and Rosalie had stopped singing a long time ago, and Rosalie was now smiling as she listened and Alice had a sparkle in her eyes and had a huge smile on.

But I love it when you call my name  
I love it when you call my name  
Both ends of the candle burnt by the flame  
Yeah I love it when you call my name I'll admit, the song was pretty catchy, but where was it from.

But I love it when you call my name  
I love it when you call my name (I love it when you call me!)  
Both ends of the candle burnt by the flame  
Yeah I love it when you call my name, n-n-name Bella's voice rang out and slowly died into the silence of the room, Alice jumped up and down and squealed at the top of her lungs as everyone stood mouths still open and staring. That was a very... interesting song, Bella was avoiding my gaze now, that was apparent, her back remained to me and she continued to look at the CD she had been examining for the last fifteen minutes now. Out of the silence everyone started cheering, Bella pretended to ignore it, I was still shocked. "Happy?" she asked Alice, who was jumping up and down, clapping and squealing. 

"Oh, my god yes! You should have heard that! It was amazing! Oh my gosh!" She flung her arms around Bella. Jasper and Emmett stood rooted on the spot as I did, their mouths open, as mine was, staring at them in disbelief.

"So that was the song that you were humming when we went and got the car!" Rosalie exclaimed. It then occured to me that the reason I hadn't heard it before was because Bella made it up. I recalled this morning when Rosalie came in and told Bella to stop humming, Bella had replied 'it's not my fault I came up with a song when we were de-bombing a car!'. Holy crap. Emmett suddenly punched my arm.

"Dude, did you hear any of the words to that song?" I nodded, unsure if I would be able to say anything at all. "That has got to be one of the dirtiest songs I've ever heard... and I like it." he frowned, suddenly my head was filled with images of him and Rosalie...oh god.

"Ok, ok Emmett, I get it!" I said shoving him. Jasper was on my other side now.

"You know, trying to change her emotions doesn't work very well..." I gave him a look that probably read 'no shit Sherlock' all over it. Alice and Rosalie were dragging Bella over, Bella was not making eye contact with wnything but the floor. Emmett gave her a playful punch.

"That was sexy!" Rosalie smacked his arm. "What?! It was!"

"I think I'm going to have to agree with Emmett on that..." we all turned to Jasper, he almost _never_ agreed with Emmett, this was a big thing, and of course, I agreed with them. Bella just stood there, her eyes deliberatley avoiding mine. Alice gave me a questioning look.

"I can't believe I'm actually agreeing with them on something..."

"This is like the biggest day in history! Jasper, Edward and I _all_ agreed on something... wow." Emmett said enthusiastically.

"Oh, my gosh! You are the best singer ever!" some guy said pushing through our circle. Bella looked up from the floor, her eyes were a strange color, one I had never seen before, it was... different, if my heart had been beating I would have just died, the color was gorgeous. We all stared at her eyes, she ignored it. She looked the person dead in the eye and they just dropped. Bella looked just as surprsed as we did.

"I didn't so anything, I swear!" Bella held up her hands. The kid had fainted.

"Um, we might need an ambulance..." A few people, who were obviously his friends rushed over.

"What the hell did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything, I didn't even say anything!" They looked up, and they too fell backwards. Bella looked truely paniced now, she obviously had no idea what was going on. Suddenly Jasper dropped, Alice shrieked, and Bella looked like she was about to cry. Alice was hovering over Jasper, Emmett grabbed Bella by the shoulders and shook her.

"Stop it!"

"I didn't do anything!" she sounded _really_ upset. The guy and his friends were starting to get back up but jasper remained on the floor, Alice was starting to panic now. Bella was down beside Alice, she examined his head mostly. "He's still ok..." she assured Alice, she still sounded really upset. He rolled over and groaned.

"Justhatehimplease!" huh? It sounded all like one word. Bella managed to catch it though, as did I after a few seconds of decifering.

"What?" Bella asked.

"It's rolling off you so strong... holy shit..." He slowly pulled himself off the ground and brushed off his clothes. The guys that had been there before had disappeared, they were on the other side of the store, at the counter buying stuff. We each grabbed a few CDs and quickly bought them before headeding out into the rest of the mall. Bella's eyes remained the strangely entrancing color for the rest of the morning. Jasper almost past out three more times, Emmett almost went down once and I somehow managed to stay on my feet.

**_A/N- I felt like that chapter was incomplete, that was me anyways, if you found that, there is a reason behinf it and that is that I wouldn't have been able to keep going without dragging on and ending up going in to the next chapter's contents. Let's just say that instead of slowly getting into things like Blood Red, we're jumping right to it. Please R&R I really would like to know what you think! PS. The song used is Call My Name by Charlotte Church, it is really catchy._**


	2. Just Build A Bear

_**A/N- Question, do you people like it better this way? In case you haven't realized, these chapters are short... well for me, I mean, think of how long my chapters usually are... I get to update faster this way... I'll try my best to keep them about this length, but I'm not making any promises! Anyways, for those who were asking, this is where the teddy bear comes in...**_

****

**ALL CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT, NEW MOON OR ECLIPSE BELONG TO THE AMAZINGLY TALENTED STEPHENIE MEYER AKA. NOT ME.**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2- Just Build A Bear 

_BPOV_

I laid with my face down in my pillow and I didn't look up as I felt Edward's weight added down beside me. I felt his hand rub soothing circles on my back. "Bella," he whispered in my ear gently. I turned my head away from him.

"What?" His arms circled around me and pulled me into him.

"Has this happened before?" I didn't answer right away.

"No..." He pressed his face into my hair and I heard him take a deep breath.

"Well, Jasper thinks he's figured it out... but at any rate it's our last day in Phoenix and everyone wants to have a good time... so I suggest that you forget it even happened and we go do something crazy... something crazy that Bella would normally do..." I turned to face him and wrinkled my nose. He laughed and kissed my nose. "Any ideas?" I thought for a moment, we had already done a race, we had already gone shopping, and the pool was empty... I looked around the room for any ideas, I saw a camera, I saw guns and knives, lots of clothing, a stereo, lots of CDs...

"What time is it?"

"I don't know, three o'clock?"

"Well, I know what we can do later..."

"What?"

"I'm not going to tell you, you'll say absolutely not, why? It's another one of those things that Alice normally plays a big part in..." he was silent for a long time.

"We're going to a club aren't we?"

"Yes, we are..."

We stumbled in through the front door, all laughing and tripping around. A couple camera flashes went off, Alice and I had taken cameras, just to document our last night in Phoenix. It had been a blast, it was funny to watch Rosalie pummell every guy that tried to get too close to her. It was even funnier when we all went over to the bar to grab a few drinks, not that they would do anything but, hey, why not? Casually Alice had asked "So, how many jaws have we all been breaking?" Rosalie calmly answered with a nice 6, Alice responded with an even 4 and I had responded hesitantly, so everyone took turns guessing. Finally taking a random stab at it Emmett guessed 12. "You sure you're not the mind reader here?" I had asked back, I got shocked looks, Edward didn't like it, but it was funny.

Alice being the bouncy person she is took over at the DJ booth after critisizing the actual DJ. This looked rather funny when she was so small and the DJ booth set up was so big, but after mastering the sound system and dislocating the stereo system in place of her ipod everything seemed to pick up ten fold. She quickly abandoned the position to come join us on the floor. It had been a blast, it was better than shopping, I wanted to get these photos developed as soon as possible, Alice had agreed that it would be done as soon as we got off the plane tomorrow morning.

We all seperated off to our rooms, Alice and Jasper to what was now their official room, which had been re-painted, Emmett and Rosalie's new official room which Rosalie had taken the liberty of re-decorating and then Edward and I up to the room that had been mine since I had first taken a step into the house, which I had taken the liberty of painting mint green, just because I could, plus I was sick of it's original purple color.

With this outing, also came an added bonus, the deal with Alice had been completed, she had picked out everything I had worn tonight, which meant she had dressed me up, which meant that I still got to buy the type of clothes Edward liked to wear, the clothes I liked to wear and we were all happy. It hadn't been that bad I suppose, I guess it could have been worse. I guess.

Edward's hand was in mine as we headed up the stairs to my room. I kicked off my shoes as soon as I was in the room. I felt Edward's lips on my jaw line and shivered involuntarily, his lips soon found their way to mine. I had to smile a bit, I had caught his greedy look more than once tonight. I could hear a small growling, almost pur like coming from the back of my throat. I felt him smiling and his hand on the small of my back, pulling me into him. I almost think Alice intended for this to happen, after what she dressed me in, a back, fairly revealing crop top, a black mini skirt and black strappy heals.

"You know, I really would like to kill those guys that were hitting on you tonight..." Edward said as I pulled off the tight clothes and crawled into bed beside him.

"I would too, but there was too many witnesses, and I really wouldn't want you arrested for murder." he laughed.

"Someoe afraid of a gun now?"

"No, I just don't want bo involved with them for a while, well at least not until we get back to Forks."

"Ahhh, I see, so if I were to pull a gun on you right now you wouldn't pull one out in return?"

"_If_ you were to pull a gun on me... I'd still pull a knife." he laughed and kissed my forehead, taking my face in his hands.

"I knew you wouldn't drop weapons permenently."

"And if you were to pull a gun on me I would kick you out of my bed, and further more out of my house, and keep kicking you until you were out of the city."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm not pulling a gun on you then, I did once, and I'm not going to do it again." he pulled my body in against his and I breathed in his scent as he breathed in mine. Jasper then burst through the door wearing only his boxers.

"Would you _please_ just hate him for something?! Your love is too fucking strong! Are you trying to kill me?! It just keeps hitting me like bricks over here! Just, wham, wham, wham!" Edward gave him a wierd look.

"Then go to sleep, I'll shut you down far enough that you _can't_ feel it."

"Then you'll have to freakin' kill me!" I paused for a minute or two. He stood there and seemed to relax.

"I can't feel it! Ha! Yes! Thanks you so much, whatever you did!" He slammed the door and left just as fast as he came. I pressed my lips to his one last time.

"Love you,"

"Love you more," I laughed lightly, my lips still on his.

"Mhm, sure."

"Night, baby." Baby? That was a new one, but for some reason I didn't mind, for some reason I knew it fit, he would do anything for me, just as I would for him.

We sat on the plane, we were heading back to Forks today. Joy. I sat with my head on Edward's shoulder and his arm around me. It was just a few more minutes before we landed. We grabbed our stuff from the overhead compartments, as soon as the plane landed we were first off. Thanks to much shopping during our time in Phoenix, we had luggage to wait for. Also, thanks to Oliver I had no car here. We would have to go for a run one of these weekends and pick them up.

"Right, I'll be back, just give me a few minutes." I set my stuff down and then took off running into the rain. I ended up infront of Mustang's old hide out thing... I guess it would be considered my hide out now... I went right inside, the usual people were there, I passed them and went right in to the backroom. There was a few drawers that were locked, I went to the first and snapped it off, nothing but knives, I moved to the second, snapped the lock off, hmm, some pretty expensive guns, might come in handy... I went to the third and final, snapped the lock open and... Bingo! The drawer was just full of keys, I rummaged through them until I found the ones I was looking for.

I shoved the drawer shut and bent the lock so it couldn't be opened and left. I headed back out into the pouring rain, did a quick check of the cars, they were all fine. Now for the challenge, I put a key in each of them and turned them on, I got into the silver McLaren F1 and took a deep breath before concentrating hard. I practically jumped for joy when it worked, I didn't think I could still do that. Now it was just a matter of racing back to the airport.

Edward looked mildly surprised when I pulled up infront of them but Rosalie looked excited, Emmett looked shocked, and Alice looked surprised as did Jasper. "So who wants to drive what?" none of them moved. "I didn't steal them! Technically, they're all mine."

"Can I drive the Mercedes SLR McLaren?" Rosalie asked.

"What's stopping you?" she squealed and jumped up and down before rushing over to it.

"I want to go with Rose, I like that car..." Alice trailed off.

"Then go..."

"Yeah, and I want to drive the Ferrari Spider..." Emmett said staring at the car.

"I'm going with Emmett!" Jasper declared. I looked at Edward.

"Do you want to drive this? Or I can try and find another Bugatti Veyron..." he smiled and shook his head.

"I don't care..."

"The keys are in it." we all threw our stuff into the cars and headed out of the parkinglot.

Carlisle had been furious when we came back, well furious with me. While he was screaming and yelling at me, everyone else had stopped and stared for a long period of time before slowly going to put their stuff away. I stood leaning against the wall, calmly watching Carlisle as he paced back and forth, yelling, and then shaking me and then yelling some more and then finally stopped. He was the madest I had ever seen him. That didn't really matter though when I told him I wasn't planning on staying here. I swear everything in the house froze. "I discovered a new... ability, and it drives Jasper nuts, it makes him pass out, it almost made Emmett and Edward pass out, I'm not staying here." Carlisle stood rooted on the spot. "See, I got four places I can be, here, Phoenix, at the organization and at Charlie's old place. Of course there is one more... but I'm not even going to consider it. I plan to stay at Charlie's it's out of Jasper's feeling range, and not close enough to do anything to Emmett and Edward... well it's up to him whether he comes around or not... But I'm not staying here and risking watching half the people in the house drop." With that I turned and headed back out the front door.

Edward had followed of course, he had tried to convince me to stay at their house, but now, being here, I knew my last enemy could come crashing down on me; the Volturi. The first place they would look for me was with Carlisle, since that's where I said I was going, I don't think they knew where Charlie's was, but chances were if they got to Forks, they'd pick me up in a split second. I got in the car and Edward had of course gotten in the passenger side. "If you're living at Charlie's old place, I am too."

"I'm not stopping you, you're free to do what you want, I just don't want to be hated more than I already am."

Three weeks later, I had already signed the papers for Charlie's house, handing it over to me and Edward had stayed here the whole time I had. Alice had came and visited a couple times, Rosalie did too, she wanted to check out all the cars. Edward and I had officially taken on Mustang's organization, everyone there knew that Edward was in as much command as I was. We had hung out there a bit and Rosalie had conviniently decided that she wanted to try and repair all the cars in the yard. I had also gotten my photos developed, there were some funny ones.

I was sitting in the kitchen, it was six in the morning, Rosalie was supposed to be coming over soon so I could drive her out to fix more cars. Edward came down the stairs, hair wet from his shower. "When is your birthday?" he asked. I frowned, since when did that matter? I wasn't getting any older...

"It was about three weeks ago, our last day in Phoenix..." suddenly there was a CD slapped down infront of me. I frowned and picked it up and took it to the CD player. I placed it in the tray and pressed play. The sound of the piano filled the room. The first one was one I didn't recognise, the second one was my lullabye.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" I said flinging my arms around his neck.

"I made it a while ago, but didn't know when to give it to you..." After listening to the whole CD through I took it out and put it in my purse so I would have it in the car. Rose still wasn't here though. Just as I was putting it in my purse, I heard a loud bang at the front door. I snapped around to see none other than Aro, Marcus, Ciaus, Jane, Felix and a few others of the Volturi gaurd. I froze like a deer in the headlights. The next thing I knew, Marcus and Ciaus have tight hold on me. Without even thinking I tried to do what I had when I was fighting Carlisle, I sent waves of heat and energy out, it took out the rest of the Volturi gaurd, but left Aro, Ciaus, Marcus, Jane and Felix standing. Was I kidding myself? I can't hold them off anymore, Carlisle was right, I knew he was.

Even still I fought to get out of there grip, not succeeding, Felix and Jane now had a hold on Edward. I fighting to get away and Edward was fighting to get to me. The door flew open again and Rosalie came rushing in, her eyes widened and as soon as she took a step to move she was on the ground screaming in pain. I cloed my eyes and looked away, fresh tears running down my cheeks. Aro took a few steps towards me. I kicked when he tried to place a tiara on my head. "Don't fucking touch me!" my foot made contact with his jaw, his glare sharpened and he was suddenly ten times as viscious. I hardly registered it as his hand smacked me across the face. "Don't fucking touch her!" I heard Edward yell. Marcus pulled my arm roughly, I tried to pull back but it didn't do anything.

"No, no, no, no! You can't do this! Let me go!" I screamed as hot tears ran down my cheeks. Marcus and Ciaus pulled me out the door kicking, screaming and crying.

"Bella! No, you can't take her! Bella!" I heard Edward's yelling, it only made me cry harder as I was pushed in the back of a car. My eyes burned as I cried and screamed. I tried to break out of Marcus and Ciaus' grip but they still held fast.

"You can't do this! You... can't... do... this..." I sobbed, my foot kicking the back of the chair, I wasn't even trying anymore. Marcus and Ciaus had a tight grip on both of my arms, they weren't letting go anytime soon, my head was on the back of the chair. My body shook with every sob, Aro came out and got in the car, he started up. Jane and Felix were still inside. I heard screams pierce the air, Edward's screams. More tears ran down my cheeks. Aro backed the car out of the driveway. Shortly after that, we weren't even half way down the road something started to ring. Aro pulled out a cell phone. I could hear Jane's annoying voice on the other end.

"Ok, he's in pieces, so is the blond, should I light the place on fire?" I stopped breathing and felt my heart shatter.

"Jane you fucking whore, if you fucking hurt him, I'll fucking kill you!" I screamed, I knew she could hear me.

"No, just leave it... they won't be able to do anything once we're in Volterra." he snapped it shut and tossed it into the cup holder.

"I fucking hate you." I said through gritted teeth. We were at a stop sign, Aro shifted in his seat and looked at me, he took my face in his hand.

"You don't hate me dear, I made you queen, trust me it's for the best-" Since I couldn't push him away and I couldn't kick him from where I sat, I spit in his face.

"You don't know my fucking memories, you can't tell what I remember, therefore you can't say what you just did." My jaw was clenched and I spoke through gritted teeth. I felt my hair being grabbed and Caius yanking me back, away from Aro. My head snapped back since I was sitting in the middle, there was no head rest there to slam it off of. "Fuck you." I said stomping on his foot. He looked ready to kill me. I pictured rosalie thrashing around on the ground again, I could hear Edward's screaming and yelling echoing in my ears and more tears poured down my face. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall, something I would never normally do, not around these people.

I saw Aro looking in the rearview mirror, frowning. "Are you crying?" he asked appauled, Ciaus had been holding me back, I thrust myself forward so my mouth was at his ear.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Ciaus snapped me back. More tears ran down my cheeks. Marcus stared at me in shock. I tore my arm out of his grip and pulled my hood up, I tore my other arm out of Ciaus' grip and wrapped my arms around myself, I could feel my heart shattering, I could practically hear it, crumbling into a million little pieces, slowly wearing away to dust, it wasn't there anymore. I had stopped breathing all together and stopped moving, I just sat there, arms wrapped around myself, my head rested on the chair that Aro wasn't in, hood up. The air was silent except for the odd sob I let out, though I was positive they could hear my heart shattering over and over again.

Aro's phone rang again, I could hear Jane's voice but I didn't register anything said, on this end or that end, my brain just wouldn't register anything. More tears fell down my cheeks, they almost seemed to burn. I sat there for a long while, not moving, not breathing and not speaking. Eventually we pulled up infront of a mall, we must have been in Port Angeles. Another car pulled up beside us. Next thing I knew I was being pushed out the door and into the rain, I was dragged into the mall by Jane and Felix. I heard the car take off behind me, Aro must really trust Jane and Felix now.

We ended up outside build-a-bear. "Go build a damn bear and stop crying." Felix shoved me towards the store, Jane on the other hand, took my hand and pulled me along with her into the store. I wanted to run out of there as soon as I saw a bear almost the same color as Edward's hair... I was going insane. I still chose that bear, I couldn't leave it there, it reminded me to much of Edward... even if it was just a bear.

**_A/N- Don'tcha just hate Aro? Don'tcha? And as of the excessive swearing in this story, I think the rating just went up... I do not think this shall be 'T' much longer... Anyways, please review! Press the button that-so-needs-it's-color-changed-NOW! button and review... flames are welcome... I really do believe I will go insane if they don't change the color of that button..._**


	3. Tourniquet

**_A/N- Alright, here's another chapter, there is a reason that it took so long to write, and it involves reading Blood Red over again, picking through things and re-reading, you'll see why in the chapter. YOU MUST PAY CLOSE ATTENTION IN THIS CHAPTER, OTHERWISE YOU WILL MISS A LOT!!! Please R&R and I hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

****

**ALL CHARACTERS THAT ARE FROM TWILIGHT, NEW MOON AND ECLIPSE BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER, NOT ME. EVERYONE ELSE IS MINE.**

_Part 1- Torn Apart_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3- Tourniquet 

_EPOV_

After they had pulled Bella away, I felt my life end. Everything around me just came crumbling down. I could hear my heart shatter into a million pieces and crumble to dust. "Edward! Edward!" I heard Rosalie's paniced cries. I didn't respond. I heard her sobs and felt her curl up beside me. "They took Bella..." she was actually crying, I never thought I would see the day that Rosalie cried over Bella. She pressed her face into my shirt and cried. "They took Bella... They can't do this... it's not fair... they took her..." I had never, in the whole time I had known Rose, I had never seen her like this.

"Edward, they took her, they just came and snatched her away... they took her..." She cried some more. I comforted her as if she was my baby sister, I felt tears run down my cheeks, just as they were Rosalie's. The door burst open again, my brain half registered Emmett, he came and picked Rosalie up, comforting her, rocking her back and forth as I would have if it was Bella crying, but it wasn't. My Bella was being dragged half way around the world, I wish I could pull her in and hug her and kiss her and tell her I loved her, but the point was, I couldn't, she wasn't here.

I pulled the hood on my sweater up and rolled onto my stomach, burrying my face in my arms. Oh god. I could smell her scent all over. I had seen her everyday, knew her face so well, yet now that she was gone, I found it harder to remember it. My foot lifted and then dropped to the floor multiple times before I registered it. "They took her, Emmett, they took her! They took her... they just snatched her away... they took Bella!" Rosalie said through her sobs. Yeah, they did, and what the hell can we do? Their the oldest, biggest and strongest vampire family known, what the hell can we do?

I heard more people come in through the door. I hadn't said a word this whole time, I didn't feel like talking to anyone, I wanted my Bella back. "They...took...her..." Rosalie must have been crying even more now. Next thing I know I feel something rather light in weight next to me; Alice. She pressed her face into the back of my sweater and cried.

"I can't stay here... I have to go." I heard Jasper, I could swear I heard him sobbing. Alice's small arms wrapped around my middle as she cried. She was looking for something to comfort her, yet at the same time her thoughts were trying to comfort me, but they just weren't doing it. My brain hadn't really registered it until now, and I started to cry harder. Bella was gone. She wasn't here. I couldn't hold her. I couldn't tell her I love her. I couldn't kiss her. I coudn't breath? I had just realized, this whole time that I hadn't been breathing, I had just stopped.

"Edward, what happened?" Carlisle asked. I didn't reply, I couldn't reply, I didn't even think I could speak. My mind was spinning, yet somehow, my thoughts were empty. "Edward, who took Bella?" with those words I could feel my heart tear into shreads again.

"The Volturi." I whispered, it was all I could do, my voice wouldn't go any louder, as it was my whisper was almost inaudible. The room seemed to just drop, there was dead silence, though I was sure it was just my ears blocking everything out for a moment. Slowly I could start to hear Rosalie crying, Alice crying, Esme crying, Emmett's sad thoughts and his calming voice as he tried to quiet Rose. Carlisle still remained silent.

"Then... there's nothing we can really do, Aro isn't known for negotaiting, heck Aro isn't known for doing anything anyone else says... There's no point in staying here, we should head back to the house..." I felt Alice's light weight slowly leave my side, I heard Emmett pick up Rosalie and cradle her in his arms. I heard them all slowly walk back outside, all except Carlisle. "Edward, are you coming?" I shrugged, my mind way so blank, my thoughts so depressed I didn't even care. "Yes, or no?" I sighed, at least I think I did, I don't think the message got sent all the way to my brain, either that or it got pushed to the back with 'things to do later' under that list was, think, breath, move on and keep living, all of which would probably never be done. I shook my head. "Edward?"

"No," I whispered, closing my eyes and breathing in the quickly fading scent on my sweater, Bella's scent. More tears ran down my cheeks, burning my eyes and soaking my sleeves. I heard Carlisle hesitate at the door before leaving. I listened to the distant sound of the cars speeding out of the driveway. I let myself cry freely now, more tears falling onto the sleeves of my sweater. Slowly I rolled over and looked at the ceiling. I felt the gun in my waist band, I pulled it out and examined it. I checked the bullets, there was a couple good ones still in it. That was good to know.

I laid there for another three hours or so, I hadn't realized I had been repeating 'she's gone' over and over again until I found myself practically yelling it. The silence of the house was pressing down on me harder than it did when the house was empty during the time they were practicing for the talent show. I just laid there and didn't move, didn't breath, didn't do anything but stare at the ceiling. There was a knock at the door. Why now? Why do people always come at the most inconvenient times? Slowly I pulled myself off the ground and dragged my feet over to the door. I opened the door, but didn't really look at the person. "Um... Maybe I have the wrong house?... Um, is Isabella Swan there?" I was staring out at the trees beside the house, infact I didn't even know who was at the door.

"She's not here right now." I said in a hoarse, raspy voice.

"Can you take a message?" I nodded. I heard a shuffling of papers. "You must be Edward, correct?" I nodded. "Yes, so it is your name that is signed along with Isabella's for the ownership of this house, correct?" I nodded slowly. "May I ask you if there is somewhere I could find her? Work perhaps?"

"I don't know where she is, she... went out with some people..." my voice was still little more than a whisper.

"Than can you just give her this when she comes back?" he handed me a large yellow envelope, one that would obviously have many papers in it. I nodded. "Sir, is something wrong?" I looked at him, but it was almost as if I didn't register him at all, like he was there, but he wasn't. I shook my head. He stared at me for a moment longer. "So can you give this to her when she gets back?" I Sighed,

"Yeah,"

"Great, thank-you." the man left the doorway and I closed the door. I tossed the envelope onto the kitchen table and then dragged my feet over to the stairs. I slowly made my way up to our room, what used to be Bella's room, she didn't like touching her parents' rooms much. As soon as I pushed open the door I was greeted with a strong wave of her scent. Although it was strong, it wasn't anywhere near as strong as it was when Bella was actually there. I pulled off my tear soaked sweater and collapsed on the bed and was engulfed in Bella's scent. I could feel more tears rolling down my cheeks. I pressed my face into her pillow and breathed deeply, inhaling her scent.

I must have been lying there for days, I hadn't realized it, images of the day the Volturi pulled Bella away replayed in my mind, but that wasn't just it. Everything was replaying in my mind, _"Bella, what are you doing?"_

_"Seeing if I can trust you." came her simple reply. "Catch me." she dropped from the tree. I quickly caught her, it wasn't really even a challenge. "You can put me down now." she said matter of factly. I smiled and put her down. She handed me the blue crane. I automatically began flipping it over in my hands. About the third revolution I saw the small peace sign under the wing. I stopped and looked at it, then I saw written in blue ink almost the same color as the paper was the words: God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you..._

_**...she was by her window, which was also wide open despite the complete down-pour. She was sitting on the ledge of it, completely still, looking out into the rain. Water, mist and the darkness cast by the trees made it near impossible to see.**_

_"It's only been a few minutes." I looked at the clock, and sure enough it had only been a couple minutes. I glared at it and she laughed. Her laugh was so charming and delecate, it sounded almost fragile, like little a glass wind chime hanging out in the wind._

_**I was thankful when I heard a loud explosion behind us. Then she got up and turned around, I did the same. My car was gone, well it was still burning, the gas and oil fueling the fire and making the flames partcially blue. She looked like a complete mess, but she still looked incredibly beautiful, somehow even sexier than before.**_

_Her black hair half out of her pony, creating a frame of untamed tangles around her face, her always alert eyes even more so than usual, she had oil and stuff all over her shirt, I couldn't tell with the black pants, she had some dirt, soot and black on her face but she still looked gorgeous, at least through my eyes._

_**I took as step towards the house, but then turned back to her, wrapping one arm around her, my hand on the small of her back and pulled her into me, I pressed my lips against hers, pulling her body closer at the same time so her curves were pressed against my body. I was surprised when she didn't fight back, she seemed like the girl that would kick someone's ass if they did that, she surprised me once again by kissing back. Her lips were perfect and tasted sweet against mine, her scent surrounded me and pulled me in, only making me hungry for more, her arms slowly wrapped around my neck and pulled me in to her even more. **_

_**When she pulled back her forehead was rested against mine, she looked up into my eyes. Her eyes smoldering until they looked like pure melted gold, they entranced me. I could have stood there for hours but she spoke. "Come on, I'll get you a new car." I opened my mouth to protest but one of her cool fingers pressed to my mouth. "I owe you a new car, they weren't after you, they were after me, they have been for a while." I pressed my lips to hers again, but only breifly so I wouldn't be pulled back in again by her enchantment and my greed.**_

_The neckline of the sweater plunged fairly low and her red bra was clearly visible through the sweater. I looked at the sweater and then back up to her penitrating eyes. "Yes Edward, the sweater is see through..._

_**"I'm a hitman." she whispered. **_

_With as much force as I could get at the moment I threw them back at her and quickly shot at her right after. I didn't look until I heard a light thump on the ground. When I did look, Bella was on the ground, her back arched in pain, one knife was in her stomach, the other, her chest, I could see tons of blood covering her jacket in the small sliver of moon light that pushed through the trees. Then she just went lifeless, she laid on the ground completely motionless._

_**I tried not to get sucked back in, but that didn't work so well, I ended up just doing the same thing. I could tell she was fighting herself, I don't know what it was, but I could tell. We broke away at the same time, foreheads still rested together, her eyes remained closed, but then she looked up at me, her eyes looking like melted gold again. Everything about her pulled me in, her scent, her eyes, her lips, everything. She was biting her lip, still looking up at me. Her white teeth pressed down into the plump skin of her lip, her sweet, delicious tasting lips, she had to have been teasing me. She was evil... but I loved her more than anything else in the world.**_

_**I looked at her eyes and her lips, everything, I wanted so badly to press my lips back down on hers, and taste their sweetness again. Her right hand removed its self from around my neck and lightly trailed down the front of my shoulder, and down my chest. I shivered. "Stop." I said grabbing her hand. She looked up, startled by my sudden harshness. That did it, I greedily placed my lips back on hers, I could feel her smile, I felt pathetic, I gave in that easy? She was just too much to stay away from. She kissed back and seemed just as greedy. Her fingers tangled themselves in my hair, as my hands ran up and down her sides and her back, without even thinking, I pulled her closer, until I felt her body against mine. I winced slightly, because of my chest, she immediately started to recoil, but I pulled her back again. **_

_Then Bella came out, I swear every mind in the building turned to goo, at least it sounded like it did. Bella looked gorgeous, she was wearing what would appear to be a knee length dress, the bottom was slanted, the shorter side going to about her mid-thigh, she was wearing a pair of black pants under it, which didn't surprise me the slightest, she had a black jacket on, open to let the bright, vibrant red show, she would appear to be wearing red strappy heals too, her hair was curled a little more, and it was pulled half up, she had make-up on too, she looked... whoa. Every thought was on her, most I didn't like. She had the microphone held delecately in her hands, her pale skin and bright red nails standing out against it, she had taked the bandages off her hadns too. The music started._

_**Her exposed skin sparkled like diamonds making her look even more spectacular in her dress. Her eyes even seemed to sparkle, she closed her eyes and smiled as she stood in the center of the room, sparkling like some angel. She tossed her bag onto the bed and continued to just stand there. I set my bag down and came up behind her, snaking my arms around her waist. I kissed her cheek, she was so warm, it's like I could feel the joy rolling off of her. "You're gorgeous, you know that?" she leaned her head back on my shoulder and relaxed in my arms.**_

_**"You're gorgeouser," she whispered, her lips lightly grazing my ear. Her finger ever so lightly grazed my collar bone, I shivered from the foreign sensation, Bella giggled. She giggled! When does Bella ever giggle? I thought back to when I had met her, she had never, ever giggled. Her lips ever so slightly grazed my jaw line and finally came to hover over my lips, her lips barely touched mine, ever so slightly grazing mine, mostly hovering over mine. She looked up at me now, her eyes seemed to sparkle as did her skin, but I was locked in a trance, her eyes smoldered and were melted gold, sparkling and looking deep into my eyes.**_

_**That did it I couldn't just stand there anymore. I roughly pinned her to the wall, pinning her wrists above her head, I urgently pressed my lips to hers. I was sick of worrying about the time, about what people would think, I needed the taste of her lips now. I couldn't help but let her arms go and pull her right in to me. Her hands travelled over my chest, her hands closing and unclosing on my shirt, gripping and re-gripping the fabric. My hands slid up and down her sides and her back, we were against the wall again, momentarily movng away from it before. I felt her foot rubbing against my ankle, slowly up and down, her leg slowly rubbing up and down against mine as she moved her foot, my hand travelled down her side and then her thigh down to her knee where I held her partcially elevated leg against mine.**_

_She stopped and started over once more, a beautiful melody filled the room, echoing through the house, I do believe it would have sounded better on my piano, but that was back in Forks. After a few more notes she started to sing, adding her voice to the beautiful sound filling the room._

_Making my way downtown, walking fast, the faces pass and I'm home-bound_

_Staring blankly ahead just making my way, making my way through the crowd ahhh. I knew what song it was. I listened carefully as her voice sang the perfect notes, pronouncing each and every word._

_And I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky, do you think time, will pass me by?_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you... tonight She was such a good singer... sadly only the Forks student population knew that._

_It's always times like these, where I think of you and I wonder if you think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong, living in your prescious memories I watched as her fingers started to get into the flow of the song, still stumbling slightly over the keys, but getting it. _

_'Cause I'll need you, and I'll miss you, and now I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky, do you think time, will pass me by?_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you... tonight She would make millions as a singer, her voice was perfect in so many ways, hitting each and every note so it matched the sound the piano was producing._

_I, I don't want to let you know_

_I, I don't want your memory_

_I, I don't want to let this go_

_I, I don't... Her skin glittered slightly as a small ray of sunlight managed to get through the dust covered window, looking around the room, I was betting this was Bella's mother's room, it had gone untouched._

_Making my way downtown, walking fast, the faces pass and I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead just making my way, making my way through the crowd I don't know where she got the practise but she sang better than anyone I had ever heard._

_And I still need you, and I still miss you, and now I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky, do you think time, would pass us by?_

_"Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you... I closed my eyes and just listened to her voice ringing out through the house, filling the silence._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, ooooh_

_If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time would pass me by?_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you, if I could just hold you... tonight... I smiled as the last note slowly died away into silence. _

_**My body completely relaxed and held Bella close to me. "Love you," she murmmured.**_

_**"Love you too,"**_

I should just stop thinking, it was only hurting me more to think about it all. My eyes slid over to the clock; three am. Without thinking I just got up and went to have a shower, images of Bella still burning the back of my eyelids.

_**December 18th-**_

My head pounded, I felt empty and I wish they would just tear me up already. My weapons had been taken away and I had been dragged out of the house after Alice blurted my freak almost-suicide-attempts that would involve putting a gun to my head and pulling the trigger on numerous occasions. I was laying on the couch in the living room, not of Charlie's old house, but that of the large white mansion. Emmett was flicking through every channel imaginable, Alice was playing every song out there, Jasper trying to convince me of everything possible through thoughts, Rosalie was just ignoring me and Esme's thought had worry written all over them, it was driving me insane, so I started blocking them out.

I heard Carlisle's car speed in the driveway, but it was also followed by another car. Great. Carlisle came in the door, followed by none other than Tanya. I automatically rolled onto my stomach, not wanting to face either of them. This was about the fifth time Carlisle had brought someone home, trying to get me together with them and forget about Bella. All his attempts had crashed and burned horribly, it would be followed by Carlisle yelling, Rosalie saying 'get over it', Emmett chucking something at me, Esme taking sides with no one but all the same telling me that I should try and move on. Jasper on the other hand would be all for killing me and forgetting all about the whole thing, Alice would slap him and tell me to mourn as long as I wanted.

Though they usually all kept there thoughts under tight surveilance, every now and then they would slip and thoughts about Bella would leak through, usually saying they wished she was here. But Tanya, Tanya's thoughts were the exact opposite. Tanya's thoughts consisted of ways to kill Bella and get with me, this thought was usually followed by many disturbing thoughts which I quickly pushed out of my head. Today was a little different, today her thoughts only screamed with many disturbing Jessica Stanley style mind images.

I heard Carlisle clear his throat behind me. I didn't turn around, I already knew exactly what he was going to say, he had said it for the last four people he had brought over. "Edward, Tanya's here..."

"Your point?" I felt Tanya's hand on my shoulder. "Don't touch me." I said through gritted teeth. I felt her hand slowly move away.

"Edward." Carlisle said in a warning voice, I slowly rolled over and looked at him. Emmett looked shocked, Carlisle looked taken back but quickly recovered. I hardly looked at Tanya but she looked more dressed up than usual.

"Tanya, I'm sorry for being so very rude to you and your... sisters, but I do not like you, or any of your sisters the way thay Carlisle so obviously wants me to." Tanya huffed and then stomped out of the house just as her sisters had and then Carlisle turned on me.

"Edward, you and Bella were never meant to be, Bella's... different, _really_ different, Edward, you're probably never going to see her again." I glared at him but I knew he was right.

"Edward, I hate to be saying this, but Carlisle's right, you have to stop living in the past..." Alice was standing at the bottom of the stairs now.

"I know you feel bad and all but..." she stopped looking wearily at Carlisle, almost as if she was wondering if she should say it or not. "I still can't see your future." the whole room seemed to freeze, Carlisle's head snapped to Alice, who sunk back, making herself look smaller than she already was.

"How long have you known this Alice?" Carlisle inquired.

"I... well... I, um, uh, a while?" Carlisle's look was demanding. "Um, well at first, the first month, I could see his future more clearly than anyones, and then, then it started to cloud over again and got fainter and fainter until it became thicker than ever... I don't know what that means Carlisle, I didn't know wheather it meant Bella was in his future, or if his future ended, if there wasn't one." Jasper finally made his appearance, sending a glare back at Carlisle, Alice was obviously feeling very uncomfortable.

"Edward, I know how you feel, god do I ever, but could you _please_ move on? You're killing us!" Alice suddenly left and fled up the stairs, Esme slowly turned back to the kitchen, shaking her head as she went, Rosalie slowly slid onto Emmett's lap.

"Oh, grow up and get over it already! We all felt bad for a while, she's like family! But you're taking this _way_ too far Edward... here's an idea, why don't you and Emmett go have a fight? If you're planning on remembering all your techniques and stuff, you have to keep it fresh in your mind."

"That's a wonderful idea Rosalie! Edward, go out into the backyard with Emmett and wrestle." I glared at him. "Now." Slowly I got up from the couch, this surprised all of them.

"Fine, if it's a fight you want, this is going to be one hell of a rumble..."

"No weapons Edward."

"I don't have any, remember?" I reminded him, glaring at him one last time before heading out to the backyard. Emmett quickly got up and followed. We were quickly stationed outside, Emmett facing me, still looking slightly surprised.

"Yo, bro, hit me as hard as it hurts..." he was giving me a free shot, not a smart move. "Just puch me as hard as it hurts... trust me, Rose and I have fallen apart a couple times, I know it hurts but-" I punched him, hard, too hard actually. He crashed into a tree on the other side of the yard. Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all came out on the porch to see what the loud bang had been, they had all obviously been expecting to see me thrown into a tree. I brushed past them and was about to go into the house when I felt a blade inbetween my shoulders. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt, nothing had hurt after Bella was dragged away, my head hadn't hurt, I only constantly felt blood pulsating through my veins. They were nearly healed now.

I reached back and pulled then knife out. Everyone was frozen to the spot as I slowly turned around, I knew my eyes were black, I hadn't hunted in forever. I dropped the knife on the deck and slowly moved back out infront of Emmett. He was glaring at me, and looked ready to kill me at the same time. He pulled a gun out and aimed at me, I stood rooted on the spot, calmly watching him. He pulled the trigger and I didn't moved as my eyes followed the bullet as it whizzed past my head. "Nice to see you haven't lost your aim." I said in the same bored tone I said everything in now.

"Emmett, put the gun down." Carlisle warned, though I was sure he would rather pick it up himself and shoot me.

"You know, Bella may not be here, but she did happen to leave something behind... she happened to teach me a few things..."

"I trained with both you and her, I know both of our techniques-"

"Ah, but Emmett, see I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about something, much more powerful than timing and technique." They were all looking at my confused now. "It should be interesting to see if I'm still able to pull it off though..." I started concentrating, Emmett laughed, a faint smirk flashed across my lips as he was sent flying backwards, being knocked unconsious as he did so. I was impressed, it worked rather well. Now they were looking shocked, as if they weren't before.

"Edward..." Carlisle started as I brushed past them into the house. That had been the last straw, that fight, that had just proved something, I was still willing to fight.

**_A/N- So there is yet again another chapter of Blood Red Tears, now things may be a little foggy at the ending there, but it will all be explained soon. As for the next chapter we have to go back a bit, as in back to about a week after Bella and Edward were torn apart, why? Because there's a whole lot Bella's going through too and if I just picked it up in December, you wouldn't be able to find out how drastic the change in our characters actually is. By the end of the next chapter we will be at the same time as the end of this chapter, possibly even farther ahead, but things will start to clear, I hope that you'll find out about the end of this chapter in the next chapter... whoa, ok, that sounds confusing, but you'll see what I mean after the next chapter! And now of course, you want to press that periwinkley button that needs a color change ASAP! 'Cause reviews make the world go round, and you know it!_**


	4. Hate & Mistrust, New Comers & Mourning

_**IMPORTANT A/N!!! PLEASE READ!!!- Alright, so this is sort of a short chapter, it was supposed to be longer but I was getting frustrated with how long it was taking, so I changed the chapter name and chopped it. Yay! lol. Alright, I'm running into a few problems here. On my Bio thingy, there's a bunch of picture links for characters, cars etc. Now, Bella, right now there's Sophia Bush, BUT I started thinking that it should maybe change, I was thinking Charlotte Church or Kristen Stewart, the girl casted for Bella in the movie. Emmett. If anyone has any suggestions for Emmett, please tell me! Rosalie I briefly thought about Emilie De Ravin BUT I think she will stay the same. I like the person chosen for Jasper, so I don't think that will be changing... Edward will stay the same, unless someone has a better suggestion, I do believe Gaspard Ulliel is the best. Alice will remain the same. As well as Carlisle and Esme. I would like to change the Jessica Stanley pic, though I'm not sure if she'll make and appearance in this story, also I think I could choose a better Mike Newton, any suggestions? I do believe everything else will remain the same! Unless... this would be a pic for Blood Red, but does anyone have any ideas for Charlie??? Also, I would like to let you know that the next chapter may take me a while to post because my friend is going to beat me to a pulp if I don't write this other story (Em, I know you're reading this... and probably laughing) I will however try to keep things balanced and maybe rotate, write a chapter of Blood Red Tears, then a chapter of my other story, and then a chapter of Blond Haired Madness, and I have to write an essay in there too... Hopefully it won't take very long though, getting around in chapters and all. So if you have any suggestions for pics, for characters, houses, cars whatever, I could probably switch things around OR incorporate them into the story. I would like to know what you think about my suggestions there too. Oh, yes, um tell me what you would think if I wrote another sequel to this... in case you haven't noticed, I kind of have a thing for trilogies... weird... so please, R&R!**_

****

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL HER OWN CHARACTERS, AS I OWN MINE.**

_Part 1- Torn Apart_

_

* * *

Chapter 4- Of Hate And Mistrust, Of New Comers And Mourning_

_BPOV_

Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane and Felix were all furious. "Isabella, drop the barrier _now_!" Aro yelled once again for about the fiftieth time in the last ten minutes. It had been about a week since they had dragged me away from Charlie's house, almost a week without Edward, almost a week without music, almost a week without interaction, almost a week filled with screaming and yelling, almost a week filled with brutal punishment and training, almost a week and _still_ nothing had healed, almost a week and still, they just couldn't see that I wasn't happy, that I didn't want to be here, that I _needed_ Edward.

I looked over to the side table beside the bed I was laying on. I picked up the picture of Edward, one of the many I had taken on the night of my birthday. It had been just my bad luck, that all my photos happened to be in my purse. It was like torture, being able to see his face, but not touch or listen to him. I pulled the teddy bear closer to me, it was pathetic, I had clung to the teddy bear since I got it, and it was pathetic that I had taken it apart and re-recorded my lullaby into it. It was pathetic that those very notes were playing right now because I was squeazing the dumb bear so tight. It was pathetic that I had actually stuck it in a freezer to make it cold, just as equally patheitc that the bear was named Eddy and had a pocket knife down the back of it's shirt.

I looked at the picture for a moment longer, then I slowly put it down, turning it over so I wouldn't have to keep looking at what I would never have again. Tears spilled from my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. I opened the drawer of the side table and slid the picture off the table into the drawer, falling in with the rest of the pictures. My eyes lingered on the gun, safely hidden away from Aro, they didn't know I had it, it had been in my purse too, a lot of stuff had been, thatnks to Alice who bought the insanely large purse.

I gripped the cool metal and slowly picked it up, examining it, carefully I spun it around and brought it to my head, it would only hurt for a second, then the pounding would come and I'd shoot another round into my head, it too would hurt for a second and then die away. Yes, I had already done it one or twice, and neither time did the gun get taken away. I looked at the gun again, not now, I need to save them for when it gets _really_ bad. I slowly placed the gun back in the drawer and closed it.

Slowly I got up and pulled on the black dress, Aro being the asshole he was was making me wear a dress, every freakin' day, I hated it, I was miserable, so I wore black dresses, and only black dresses. My teddy wore all black too, just because... because I'm pathetic. Holding the bear tight and advacing towards the door, I slowly let the barrier down. "Isabella!" Aro looked ready to kill me, I wish he would. "Oh, give me that stupid teddy bear!" he tried to tear it out of my grip and I yanked it back and away from him. He glared at it and then at me. "It's time for your training." He said through gritted teeth. As long as I was here, feeling the way I was, I was going to make this place a living hell.

I collapsed on the bed, my dress was torn up from the intense battle with Aro and Felix, who both hated my guts. I sqeazed the teddy bear and listened to the notes of my lullaby playing out. When the last note played out I slowly moved to go have a shower. Despite the fact that I wasn't supposed to sleep, I felt exhausted, I wasn't even supposed to feel tired, it was probably amount of blood loss in the last week or so.

I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, I heard screams pierce the air and echo through the room, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane and Felix would be feeding now, it was the only blood I would ever get, but I wasn't going to, I would wait until they were forced to let me have animal, blood I wouldn't kill innocent people, it's different when they're already dead, when they've killed their share of people, but not when Jane cons them into following her into the castle, then killing the completely oblivious people.

I pulled a new dress on and crawled back onto the bed. I pulled my teddy bear close to me and pressed my face into it as I listened to my lullaby once again. I slowly crawled under the covers and then put myself to sleep, my lullaby playing in my ear, and images of Edward burning the backs of my eyelids.

_**December 18th-**_

I sat in what was now called the thrown room, in what would appear to be a thrown, with various members of the gaurd bringing in various people that had been caught 'wrong doing' they were seeking punishment, and that of course was my choice to what happened to them. I had barely looked at the people, barely listened to their cases and responded with; kill them, tear them up, make them part of the gaurd, and free them, randomly. I was pretty much locked in here, Aro had found out about the gun and took it away with all my other weapons, excluding the pocket knife the my teddy bear was armed with.

"Bella, give me the bear!" Jane demanded as she tried to pull it out of my grip, I held tight to the bear. "Bella, let go of the bear!"

"No."

"Bella-" she tore it out of my grip, I jumped up and attacked her, she screamed as she tried to keep the bear away. Felix and Aro burst through the doors and Jane and I rolled around on the floor, pulling at the teddy bear.

"Bella, give us the teddy bear!" Aro and Felix started pulling on it too. Quickly I pulled the pocket knife out and took a hard slash at their wrists. That made them let go, I grabbed the bear and put the pocket knife back before swiftly turning and sitting back down on the thrown like chair. Aro got up and sighed, he came and removed the tiara from my head, it was a different one than I had before, this one was black and encrested with diamonds, he brushed it off a bit and then placed it back on my head.

"Your not going to let go of that teddy bear, are you?"

"Nope." he sighed again and then spoke again.

"Now, since you're so stubborn, like Carlisle, I know you won't feed with us, so I took the liberty of having some animal blood fetched; mountain lion." I froze as thoughts and memories sped through my brain, I quickly unfroze, not wanted to make anything look out of the ordinary. "Jason!" Aro yelled over his shoulder. A guy with light brown hair, and ruby colored eyes, he was slightly muscular and looked rather alert. I stared at him for a moment, next to no one in the Volturi was alert, they didn't give two shits, the only thing they cared about was that they themselves didn't get killed. It was rather unusual to come across someone that alert here. He handed me a glass of crimson liquid, no doubt it was blood, no question there, but it wasn't animal blood.

"You haven't been here long have you?" I asked him. He froze, he almost seemed surprised that I had spoken to him, as did Aro. Her shook his head.

"We're still testing him..." Aro replied.

"Hmmm..." I looked back to Aro. "Nice try, this is human blood." he glared at me.

"Why do you have to be so hard?"

"I've already told you why Aro," Jason slowly moved away, back into the corner of the room, he knew more than he let on.

"Oh, get over it, Bella!" He yelled.

"No, I won't! I can't!" Aro glared at me and next thing I knew he was flying towards me. I quickly side stepped him and then we were in a full out brawl in a matter of seconds. I continued to side step every move that he sent at me, Jason cleared his throat in the corner and Aro froze. Slowly he turned and faced him. Jason gave him a questioning look, Aro smirked before leaving the room with Jason at his tail. I took a deep breath, picked my tiara up off the ground and placed it back on my head. I went and sat in the thrown like chair again.

It had been just about four months since I last saw Edward and just about the same length of time since I last listened to anything but my lullaby. I had pretty much given up, I wasn't going to be getting out of here any time soon, Carlisle wouldn't be up here for another few years at _least_, I was never going to see Edward again and my life just continued to spin downwards. My mind filled with images, from the first time I saw him, to the last and everything in between. Surprisingly the ones that hurt the most were the ones of my birthday, that had been undoubtedly the best birthday ever, I had actually had fun, I didn't have to worry about people shooting at me, or Renee and Phil fighting, or which parent's house to stay at, nothing like that. It had been me and the very few people I had left, the very few people that I actually cared about. It me now, harder than it ever had before, I had never thought of it like that, they were my family, Alice and Rosalie like my sisters, Emmett and Jasper like my annoying brothers, Carlisle and Esme like my parents and Edward, Edward was the only thing that really kept me going.

Unlike the memories of my birthday, the best one yet, this Christmas, this Christmas wasn't going to be nice at all. I mean, besides the lavishly decorated castle, the huge Christmas tree, all the green, red, white and gold decorations. Now don't get me wrong, Christmas wasn't the only holiday celebrated in the castle, it was just one of the more celebrated holidays this time of year in the castle. Quite frankly, I could careless wheather it was Christmas or not, either way, it was going to be horrible.

With all the thoughts spinning through my head I jumped when the doors were slammed open. Jane and Felix came in, they were both keeping a death grip on the person between them, oh joy, some other person I get to choose the fate of. "Down, now!" Jane yelled. I sat frozen for a moment, Jane was speaking now, but I wasn't hearing her. I felt my mouth drop open slightly. I sprang up from my seat, dropping the stupid bear and flung myself forward onto the floor, flinging my arms around his neck. I could feel the shock in the room.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I tightened my arms around his neck and breathed in his scent. "Edward." I whispered. I could feel him tear his arms out of Jane and Felix's grip before they quickly wrapped around me and pulled me into him, I felt him press his face into my hair.

"You're wearing a dress!" his voice sounded slightly amused.

"Shut up..." I murmmured.

"Ok." He kissed my forehead and pulled me close to him again. That had surprised me slightly, he actually didn't argue. As soon as his lips touched my skin a loud growl echoed through the room. I glared at Jane and Felix who were watching from where they were standing.

"I'm taking you bear, Bella." I ignored her completely. "And I'm going to tear it up so you will never have it again!" I continued to ignore her until she got frustrated and stormed out of the room, Felix followed, obviously having no idea what to do about the whole thing. I slowly stood up as did Edward, my hand never once letting go of his. I gently pulled him with me over to the thrown chair and motioned for him to sit down, he hesitantly did so and then pulled me onto his lap. I snuggled in closer to him and let everything set in. Maybe this wasn't going to be a bad Christmas after all.

**_A/N- So was that any good? Please tell me! Don't forget about any suggestions you might have for pics and stuff!_**


	5. Of Love And Servitude

_**A/N- Wow, sorry that took so long! Um, oh yeah, if you guys look on my bio thing, it's updated, and the Emmett and Jasper pics have been changed. They fit better. Also, I have added 2 polls to that too, it would be really nice if you would try and do one... or both... but whatever... um, there are pics of the Volturi up there too... so check the pics out... Thanksfully for you guys it's a snow day here, so I got to finish this, and it's not even noon yet, so I'll probably get around to updating Blond Haired Madness, for anyone that reads that... Other than that, you may find other stuff about the stories on my bio... Anyways! I hope you like this chapter and I'll update as soon as I can!**_

****

**ALL CHARACTERS THAT HAVE ORIGINATED FROM THE TWILIGHT SERIES BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER, ANYONE ELSE, IS OF MY CREATION.**

_Part 1- Torn Apart_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5- Of Love And Servitude 

_EPOV_

As soon as her arms had flung around my neck, I started to feel whole again. Now she sat, in my arms, clinging to me just as I was to her. I breathed in her scent as much as I could, we sat in silenece for a while before she finally spoke. "Why did Jane and Felix bring you here?" her voice was quiet, and soft, but it was music to my ears, all the same.

"It's stupid..." I trailed off. She looked up at me, giving me a questioning look as she did so. I sighed, I wasn't going to keep it from her. "I... tried to sneek into the castle..." She didn't laugh like I thought she would have, instead she just sighed and rested her head against my chest. I could hear voices outside the doors I had just came through, there thoughts becoming clearer, they were all thinking about a teddy bear? Why the hell would they be thinking about teddy bears?!

Bella's head immediately snapped towards the door, a low growl tearing from deep in her chest. I had never seen her like this, then again, I had never seen her here, under these circumstances. I tightened my grip on her but it didn't relax her. Aro burst through the doors followed by Marcus, Ciaus, Jane and Felix, all with deadly looks on their faces. While Jane, Felix, marcus and Ciaus all stopped dead, staring at us, Aro marched right up to stand in front of us. He was glaring at me, but Bella was glaring at him with ten times the intensity. The room was filled with growls now, Aro, Marcus and Ciaus, were all growling, Jane and Felix were also growling, just not with as much strength.

I was a little confused about what was going on, but Bella knew what was going to happen before it did, almost like Alice would have, though I was sure it was just because she knew them all _very_ well. Her eyes flashed red, Aro took a partcial step back, but he quickly stepped foward again. The air in the room suddenly changed, yet no one seemed to notice. Everyone was looking at me in surprise as Jane glared, her lips pulled up, bearing her teeth as she glared daggers at me. Bella slowly stood, taking a step towards Aro, Aro stepped backwards, Bella kept moving forwards and Aro kept stepping back. Eventually he planted his feet and Bella filled the space between them in a few quick steps.

They glared at each other, Jane and Felix moved towards me, as soon as they were even relatively close to touching me a deafening growl echoed through the room. They jumped and were quickly flung backwards, smashing into the far wall. Upon all their faces was a look I never though I would have seen on the face of the Volturi, they were _scared_. I couldn't help but smirk a bit, never in all my existence, did I ever think I would see the Volturi in the posistion to be scared. Jane, Felix, Marcus and Ciaus fled. Aro still remained, Jasper would be going crazy if he was here, the emotion in the room was beyond compare, even I could feel it.

The growling still echoed through the room, loud and clear. Right before my eyes Aro and Bella broke out into a fight. They moved at incredible speed and where Aro fought with aggresiveness, Bella fought with ten times the amout of anger, hate, strength and power that Aro did. At the beggining it was interesting to see how they fought, now it was fascinating to see how they moved, how their eyes flashed with anger and the sound, the sound that was coming from every blocked movement was a loud smashing sound. It sounded as if the castle was collapsing. I saw Jane stick her head in the door and stared wide eyed at Aro and Bella. She disappeared and then another person entered, one I didn't know.

He gazed upon the fight in a calm matter and then slowly made his way over towards where I was. "Is there a reason behind it?" he asked in a quiet voice. I didn't remove my eyes from the fight.

"It's... a long story." I could feel his eyes on the back of my head, and heard his thoughts playing through my mind. _'I remember you... I'm sure I do...'_

"So you do." I said turning to look right at him. He froze and stared at me wide eyed.

"Y-you...her...I...Aro..." I gave him a weird look before turning back to the fight again. Bella's eyes held that deathly look once more, the gaze that only came when she meant business, the gaze that came when she intended to kill someone. She was starting to look really pissed off and suddenly she just stopped moving, Aro automatically stopped, staring at her wide eyed. The room was silent and then Bella pretty much when crazy, she somehow managed to through more power into it than before. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, I turned to see the one that had so conveniently recognized me only moments ago. "We have to leave, this is going to be gruesome, I assure you that."

"And I assure you, I've seen far worse than two vampires trying to tear each to shreads, I have seen much violence, this, is merely another day, another fight." he gave me a weird look but he was thinking about what I had said. I turned back just in time to see Bella finally over throw Aro, who went crashing into one of the walls and appeared to be unconsience. Bella stood there for a moment before slowly turning to face me, yet something told me this wasn't over yet. Her dress was torn and she had a couple cuts on her arms, but nothing major. Silently she made her way over to stand in front of me, it was almost as if she had spoken, but she hadn't, still, I knew what she wanted before she had to ask. I straightened my arm towards the floor a bit and her pale fingers caught the knife as it slid out of my sleeve. The guy, whom, I had still yet to learn his name, gave us a weird look. Bella eyes had seemed to light up though as soon at it had touched her hand.

"Jason, I assure you, you will soon find, I preffer blood over bruises, it's much more satifying." That had creeped him out. On the other hand, I knew who he was now, Jason. Bella stood still for a moment and I could see Aro rising and approaching behind her, oblivious to the weapon that she held in her hand. It was tempting to get up and rid of him myself, but I held myself back, knowing he would just destroy me. When he got to the right spot, she moved with lightening speed and the knife was drove into his chest, his eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open. "Try it again, and this pretty knife, will be the last thing you see." she said through gritted teeth. No one moved.

She tore the knife across his chest instead of pulling it out, I felt like I was missing something, like there was something that Bella knew that no one else did, some sort of fued between those two alone. She wiped the knife off on the hem of her dress and then handed it back to me. I shoved it back up my sleeve and Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her. She pulled me out of the giant room into a dark hall, almost the same as one of the ones I had been dragged through to get there, the only difference being this hall was more lavishly decorated, door frames carved with complex designs, a completely different feeling than everywhere else. The hall almost had a royal feel to it.

We broke off that hallway into another, more lavishly decorated than the one before. After I while I lost track of all the hallways we went through, each getting more and more expenisve looking than the last. Finally we stepped into another hall and she slowed her pace, this hall wasn't decorated as the last were, this one was different, it was the first of Christmas decorations I had seen all year, Alice wouldn't have started decorating until today. Twilkling lights winked from all around doorframes and on the small tree that was set at the end of the hall, colorful baubles hung from the branches. Bella seemed as shocked as I was, but she kept pulling me, she turned off into a larger hall and stopped dead in her tracks. I felt my mouth drop open slightly, Alice would _love_ to get the chance to decorate this place. A huge christmas tree lit up the large room at the end of the hallway, Bella had apparently not been expecting to see it either. After another few minutes of staring at it, her grip tightened on my hand and she started moving again.

She stopped again a little further down the hall, I frowned, I could tell this room was different before I entered it. Unlike the rest of the rooms, this door was decorated a little differently, it wasn't as flashy as the last few halls had been, but it had seen a little more than a string of lights. Bella looked at it for a while before shaking her head and pushing the door open. The room was big and spacious, yet there was a dark feeling to it, an almost depressed felling to it, everything seemed to be dark in this room, unlike that halls and the rooms we had passed through, there was no twinkling lights, no Christams decorations, nothing that even hinted at the holiday season.

She practically slammed the door behind her and surprised me a little by throwing her tiara across the room and then turning to press her face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her as she shook. "Bella?"

"I want to go home."

"I do too."

"At least you can leave the castle when you please..." she mumbled. I frowned.

"You haven't left the castle?...how...Aren't you...what... when was the last time you went hunting?"

"When's the last time you remember me hunting?"

"Bella, that was months ago- you haven't gone since?" she shook her head, I took her face in my hands and looked her in the eyes. "Bella, I hardly even recall the last time you went hunting!"

"I want to go home." she repeated. "I don't want to be here." she pressed her face into my chest again. "I would rather go shopping, everyday for three months, with Alice than be here." I froze and looked at her. She must _really_ hate it here to want to leave _that_ badly.

"Why don't you go get changed, and then you can tell me what you've done for all these months." She looked up at me, I could practically see the pain in her eyes. I pressed my lips to hers, I had a hard time trying not to be pulled in by her everything, I had been dying to taste her sweet lips for so long, I pulled her close to me and felt her body press against mine. "Please, Bell? I don't like seeing you like this, your dress is all torn up, you've got cuts and everything." I saw a few scars on her arm too, but I didn't mention anything, it could have been from before.

"Mmm, ok." she gave me another quick kiss before disappearing into an adjoining room. I sat down on the giant bed and thought the day over. I had screwed up, but at the same time, good came out of it, I could have Bella back in my arms, but a what price? They really had almost no idea who I was. Carlisle had never been joking when he said the Volturi didn't live like us, they were the exact opposite of us. A few seconds later I heard Bella enter the room, she was walking slowly, almost as if she thought I wouldn't be here.

I turned to look at her and had to hold in my gasp, she looked gorgeous, she wasn't wearing the simple, black, torn up, strapless anymore, she was wearing a golden-brownish knee length satin dress with elegant designs that started at the bow around her thin waist. Her chocolate brown hair went with the dress perfectly, she smiled slightly and filled the gap between us in a few slow steps, I swear she was torturing me. She stopped about a foot away from me, just staring at me, her eyes the distantly familiar melted gold color that had burned the back of my eye lids for the last four months, and then in a flash of a movement she flung herself at me, throwing her arms around my neck again. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, kissing her, arms, her shoulders, her neck, her jaw line, her cheek and finally her lips.

I froze, and melted when she laughed, I hadn't realized how much I missed that sound, until I heard it again. I pulled her back into the middle of the bed with me and pulled her onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her. "So, what have you been doing the last four months?" She sighed, but seemed to shift her self so she managed to be closer to me.

"Mmmm... fought with Aro, Jane, Felix, Caius, Marcus, the rest of the gaurd they sent in to deal with me..." she shrugged.

"Why are they all thinking about teddy bears?" she burried her face in my chest before speeking.

"It's stupid."

"Bella-"

"You're going to laugh..."

"No, I won't, trust me, I've been doing some pretty wack things too..." she kept her face burried in my chest.

"The teddy bear... basically I threw a bit of a fit... or a huge fit... and they dragged me into build a bear workshop and I made a bear...nameditafteryoudresseditallinblackputitinthefridgeputaknifedownthebackofit'sshirt,tookitapartandrecordedmylullabyintoitinstead,carrieditaroundeverywhereandwouldn'tletgoofit,andImadeitkingforadayortwo..."

"What?" I didn't catch a word she had just said, she was talking too fast and her face was pressed into my chest. She looked up at me and I saw some emotion in her eyes but it quickly disappeared.

"Basically, you have a teddy bear clone of yourself." she said pressing her face into my chest again.

"Uh huh." she gave me a look and I gave her a questioning look.

"Mmmm..." she made an unhappy groaning noise. "So I made a teddy bear, it's dressed all in black, has a pocket knife shoved down the back of it's shirt, gets put in the freezer on occasion, and has my lullaby recorded into it."

"I could swear you said more than that..." I prodded. She gave me a pleading look and then shifted her self so she was laying on the bed beside me, propped up on her elbow.

"Well... I did, get really pissed off a couple days and made Aro want to kill me..." I let out a soft growl, she smiled slighty. "So, I made the bear king for a couple days... just to piss people off..." she looked anywhere but right at me. I frowned.

"Well, I took a loaded gun to my head and pulled the trigger a few times..." she looked up at me, giving me a disaproving look for a moment.

"I did that too..." I laid down now too, and pulled her into me and hummed her lullaby softly into her ear. She sighed and curled right into me, just like before. The only difference between then and now, was my gaurd was up, I didn't like being here, and I didn't want to know what they were planning on doing to me after breaking into the castle, then again Bella was queen, she basically had the power to do whatever she wanted to. She groaned slightly and curled back into me even more. At the same time, I could feel the air around me change, in a few seconds I heard the swishing of robes and voices talking quickly and angrily.

"Who the hell is the damn kid?! This is big, she isn't there...how the hell did that kid get that far into the castle?! No one's done that, _and_ that was just weird with Isabella... where the hell is she?! This is serious, if we don't find her, and the kid that broke into the castle, Aro will kill us, you saw him, he's furious! This is serious, they can't be with each other, he has to be killed, and she has to be punished for this." my grip instinctively tightened around Bella as we now sat, leaning against the headboard, watching the door. The footsteps stopped outside the door.

"Ow! What the hell?! This is new, since when does her barriers consist of anything but an invisible wall?" Bella frowned.

"Is there any way to get through it?" Bella and I froze, the voice was all too familiar. Meghan. It had been surprise enough for barrier to drop for a second and they entered, Felix and Meghan. They both stopped dead and stared at Bella. I had to surpress a bit of a laugh. Aro blasted in the room after them, he was furious, his eyes black and deadly, he stopped for a millisecond before flashing over and grabbing my arm in a tight grip, I partcially ignored it, mostly because I couldn't feel a thing... it was as if he wasn't even touching me, yet I could see the force he put into it. He pulled and I didn't budge, Bella sat glaring at him, almost as if she was daring him to even try. A picture of Carlisle flashed across my memory _'Don't get smart with the Volturi, you're only asking for death...'_ but that was before things were different, I had been torn away from Bella once, I wasn't going to let it happen again, especially not over Christmas, not after I just got her back again.

Aro pulled on my arm, this time it was hard, I went flying off the bed, still landing on my feet. A low growl was echoing through the room again, Aro looked shocked, I guess he hadn't been paying attention before. Meghan and Felix grabbed Bella and dragged her to the other side of the room. I could feel the hole in my chest starting to tear again. "Don't touch me!" Bella yelled, roughly tearing her arms out of their grasp. In an invisible movement, she was standing in front of me again, she turned slowly to face Aro, she took a step forward, Aro jerked backwards, pulling me along with him.

"Are you really that afraid of her?" I asked him, I was quite amused. There were reasons to be afraid of her, yes, but would she kill someone? Only if they were posing a threat to someone, only as a last resort, although that may seem unlike her, she doesn't normally kill people for no reason.

"Oh, they all are..."

"I'm not." Meghan muttered. Bella wheeled around to face her, that deadly look was in her eyes again.

"Really?" she closed her mouth and stepped behind Felix. Bella spun back around to face Aro, they were face to face. "Let's get something straight... you can't hurt him..." Aro smirked.

"Sure, whatever you say, Bella dear." He patted her on the head. She grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"No, you won't be able to, can you not tell you're actually not touching him?" so I had been right, he wasn't actually touching me. Aro looked furious. She let go of his arm and grabbed the front of his cloak. "Now, if you continue to try, over and over again, to kill him, or hurt him... I will assure you, it won't be pretty, Aro, the knife is only the beggining." Aro was quiet, eyes wide as she stared into Bella's eyes, flashing red and deadly. I remember the time they had turned upon me, that was one of the strangest nights in my existence.

"Bella, dear you seem to be forgetting that you have barely began to regain your full power back, you barely have to power to knock us out, and you expect to have a protective barrier around him at all times?"

"At any cost necissary."

"You'll get torn to pieces in training..."

"Any. Cost. Necissary." she repeated, her voice was serious and deadly.

"You're not worth it." he muttered, turning his gaze on me. Bella flew at him, his back crashed against the wall as Bella pinned him there. Aro, of course not letting go of my arm, sent me flying with him. Aro's grip tightened, I could feel the pressure, but it didn't hurt. Aro's eyes, still black with fury, stared down upon Bella, I let out a low growl. "Stop it, Bella, damnit!" Ar was cursing and swearing at her, I found my growl slowly becoming louder, Bella did too. She looked at me and let go of Aro, she pried his fingers off my wrist and then intertwined her fingers with mine. She lightly pressed her lips to mine, loud growl echoed throughout the room, I felt her smile.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, I felt her lips press lightly against my ear. "Trust me, he can't hurt you, no one will." she whispered in a very quiet voice, everyone in the room was straining o try and figure out what she had said. She pulled back a bit and looked me in the eye before pressing her lips to mine, this time with a bit more passion than last.

"Love you Bell," I whispered.

"I love you too." she gave me one final kiss before Meghan and Felix tore her away. They didn't drag her to the other side of the room though, they dragged her out the door.

"What the hell makes you so important? How the hell did you manage all that, in the short period of time that you've been here? She's completely different now! And she's even wearing color..." his mind started to wonder, images of Bella blossoming in his mind and playing through mine. I growled at him and he gave me a weird look, I guess that means that they don't know what my power is? "Come, we have training to do, you're part of the gaurd now." One of the first things he did was throw a cloke at me, one much similar to the one he was wearing, except instead of plain gray, it was gray with black trim. "Put it on, now." I quickly threw it on, everything Carlisle told me about the Volturi was suddenly coming back, really fast.

Next thing I knew, we were in a room, A very wide, pracically empty room, there was a couple levels of benches, and that was about it. "Now, let's see what makes you so special..."

**_A/N- I really hope that chapter was ok! Please tell me what you thought! Please review by pressing the button that's color is the-color-that-so-needs-to-change! lol. Thanx for all your patience with me!...Emily... I think you 'army' might be growing... _:s**


	6. Pricey, Pricey

_**A/N- Ok, so the chain has been changed a bit, for now at least, the original fiction story has been dropped, until I get some good ideas for it, otherwise, it's probably going to sit there for a while until I maybe come up with a new one all together. This chapter is longer than the others. There is a poll for you guys to do on my bio, I would relly like it if you could do it. I will be changing it soon, but I would like to know what you think for the one that's up there.**_

****

**ALL CHARACTERS THAT BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER'S TWLIGHT SERIES STILL BELONG TO HER.**

_Part 1- Torn Apart_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6- Pricey, Pricey 

_BPOV_

It was Christmas Eve, eve, if that makes any sense. Aro had taken Edward to the training area, Edward, using his finely tuned mind reading abilities, managed to scrape a tie out of Aro. Aro was absolutely pissed that I had 'ran off' with Edward, though we didn't really run anywhere. But that wasn't what had me mad right now, no, what had me mad was that Aro was trying to get Edward to be my servant, and I wasn't taking it.

The doors to the room opened and Edward came in, in Jason's usual spot, serving me my pre-hunted-not-so-animal-blood-'meal'. He dropped onto one knee, head bowed. "Stop it!" I got to my feet and made my way over to him, I tossed the tray aside and pulled him back to his feet. "You know I don't like that!" I said, interwining my fingers with his. His lips lightly touched my forehead.

"I know, but Aro makes me, and I don't want to get on his bad side."

"I'm already on his bad side, everything still looks the same from over here." he laughed lightly, not his usually free laugh. "And, you're already on his bad side, you succeeded at breaking into the castle, you 'forced' me to 'run off' with you, and you almost beat him in a fight, he's not liking you."

"Bella, I know, but I don't want it to get worse..."

"Do you not trust me?-"

"That's hardly fair!"

"He can't do anything to you!" he sighed and kissed my forehead again.

"I know you have strong powers, I know you're more than capable of holding up a mere barrier whilst using your other powers at the same time-"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't want to take a chance with it, I'm sure if he wanted enough, I could be dead by now."

"It wouldn't have worked."

"How can you be so sure?" I sighed. He did have a point, I guess it was better that he was sure that he wasn't getting killed, than to have someone trying to kill him anf find out that my powers weren't doing what I said they were.

"Sit." I said, pushing him towards the thrown like chair.

"Bella, I'm not supposed-"

"Oh, because all high and mighty _Aro_ told you not to?" he sighed and he pulled me into his lap. "See aren't you happier that you listened to me?" I asked teasingly as he smelt my hair.

"Most, definately." I knew it was now only a matter of minutes before Aro stormed in, this time, Edward wasn't going anywhere. I sat, content as could be, breathing in the almost forgotten scent of his sweat breath. I hadn't liked it one bit, I had gotten barely any time with him, Aro always seemed to have _something_ for him to do. I sighed and nuzzled his neck, his lips pressed to my forehead. I was expecting Aro to come storming in through the main doors, yelling and screaming, but he still hadn't.

Edward lifted my chin with a hooked finger and lightly pressed his lips to mine. I smiled as I heard growls echo through the halls outside, and inside the very room. My thoughts began to wander as I rested my head on Edward's shoulder. I hadn't seen Edward in so long, he hasn't even been here for a full week, I was happy he was here, happy I could see him everyday, but I wasn't satisfied. Normally by now, Aro would hae came in and been ready to tear Edward and I to shreads, but for some strange reason, he didn't today. Normally, I only got to see Edward during my 'resting' time, which was basically the whole night, well from seven in the evening to seven in the morning, which was exactly twelve hours, no more, no less.

Ever since Edward got here, Aro hadn't broughten me in for training, which I appreciated very much, instead he decided to torture me by trying to get Edward and Jason to wade on me, hand and foot. Finally I drew the line, I either went and got, or did said thing by myself, or I declined it when it was offered. Edward, being Edward, didn't want to seem too rude so he just did whatever Aro said to, he dropped down onto one knee everytime he walked in the door, and everytime, I would decline whatever he brought and make him not do anything, and whenever he dropped onto one knee I would pull him back to his feet.

People were still surprised to see me wearing colors, I stuck with natural colors mostly. Edward on the other hand was still wearing all black, because that's what he had to wear, everything but his cloak was black. I still didn't like it here, but when telling Aro this information, it resulted in an enormous fight. To Aro I was his enemy, his friend and the queen, but to me, Aro was nothing more than an idoit. For someone so smart, old and experienced, he could be really blind.

We sat there for a few more minutes before Aro came in. "Edward, I have a job I need you to do, a job in New York, you'll be going with Jason, he'll be able to transport you both there and back." So that's what Jason's power was, teleportation. By the look on Aro's face, he was waiting for questions to be asked, I had a feeling that that wasn't Jason's only power. I was pretty sure I caught a bit of a hidden smirk on Edward's lips. With a hooked finger he gently turned my head towards him again and pressed his lips to mine. Aro growled, and then there was another growl added to the room, this one wasn't so much an 'I'll kill you if you do that again' this one was a 'you better watch what you're doing or you're going to get yourself killed' growl. "You're right, it _is_ fun to annoy him." Edward said in an almost inaudible voice.

Slowly he broke away, giving me one last kiss before dashing off to fufill Aro's orders. Aro however, remained, a mischeivious grin plastered on his paper like features. "What's got you so happy?" I asked. His grin only widened. Meghan slowly entered the room, her head down, eyes avoiding contact.

"What happens at Christmas, Bella?" I frowned, I let their thoughts flood my mind and I froze.

"The... Christmas ball..." my throat was suddenly really dry. I watched Meghan's cautious movements as she made her way to stand beside Aro, Jane followed her, slightly quicker than she, so I guess it would be before Meghan... but I knew why they were here. Torture. That's what this was going to be.

"That's right, and to go to the Christmas ball, you need a gown."

"Who says I'm going?"

"I did."

"I don't recall you being able to tell me what social events I'm allowed to go to." He smirked.

"I don't recall you being in the position to refuse to go to the traditional Christmas ball, almost everyone in the castle will be there."

"When you say 'almost', who _won't_ be there? You, I hope." his smile faded and he made his way to stand inches away from me. His glare was deadly, but I glared right back at him. I slowly stood up to match his gaze at eye level.

"You will be going to this ball."

"I will not!" before I could completely register it his hand came across my face, I heard a crack. I closed my eyes slowly and opened them, with my hand, I popped my jaw back into place before turning on him, sending him flying with a punch to the face. He sprung back up to his feet.

"You want to know who won't be there? Well I guess you're in luck, I will not be there, Caius and Marcus, however, will be, Jason, Felix, Meghan, Jane and Alec will be there, Laurent, Victoria, James, Oliver and the majority of the gaurd, the ones that have been here for at least a year." In other words; no Edward. Laurent, Victoria and James were names I hadn't heard before, why were they so important to be listed? I had no idea, maybe they were just the ones that normally did Aro's dirty work. Aro's guest list didn't make sense, Jason had been here only a few days longer than Edward, Oliver? As in, the one that smashed up my car in that race? That's right, he was with Meghan. But by the sounds of it, the list was pretty much clarified as everyone _but_ Edward were welcome to come. "Now, Meghan and Jane will be helping you find your dress, co-operate Isabella.

He left the room, leaving me with the back stabbing bitch and the tiny torturer. Meghan continued to stare at the floor, since I would end up spending the whole day with these two, I might as well get off on a better foot. "So, you're going-" My eye caught the glittering on her finger. "So, you're with Oliver huh?" she looked up at me surprised.

"Um, yeah... what's it to you?"

"Oliver _used_ to be my best friend." she frowned.

"He used to talk about you all the time, I never would have imagined that he was actually talking about you..."

"Whoa! You _both_ know Oliver? How did you guys meet him? And why didn't you know he was going out with Meghan?" Jane demanded.

"I knew him when he was still human..." they both looked at me surprised. "He went to the same school as me, he was really quiet, no one really expected him to be into street racing, let alone drifting! Then one day, it was right after one of my races, he won a whole ton of cash in a bet and then just, disappeared, no one knew where he went, no one heard from him. Eventually people started to forget about him, well no one ever really forgot about him, people just stopped wondering what happened to him..." Meghan looked at me surprised.

"That must have been when he was changed... he fled, eventually we tracked him down..."

"Ok, well now that we know Oliver's story, can we go find our dresses?" Jane demanded. She grabbed my hand and started dragging me through halls. "Come on, change into something else and let's go!" taking the unspecified 'change into something else' I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt. Jane quickly grabbed my hand and started dragging me through the halls again.

I was so happy when we actually stepped out of the castle halls into the fresh air. Jane, though she looked way to young, too small, to be driving a car, hopped into Felix's car and started it up without hesitation. She spead through the roads of Volterra before finally coming to a stop infront of some store. She obviously knew what she was doing, probably did it every year. We got out of the car and she quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the store. Meghan followed with new excitement.

Jane was like a miniture Alice, we entered the store and she started throwing stuff into my hands. Gown after gown, dress after dress, until I could hardly see around them. She then pushed me towards the change rooms and told me to try them all on. I tried on the dreses one by one, each time Jane would shake her head and then Meghan would throw a new dress at me, until I had tried on about twenty dresses. Meghan handed me one more, this one was red.

I sighed and went to try it on. This was a satin, red, strapless, ball gown, it definately wasn't too fancy for the occasion, I wrinkled my nose at the thought of the last one I had been to, Carlisle had made me go to that one. I quickly put the dress on. I studied myself in the mirror, it was gorgeous, the strapless gown had a sparkly, yet elegant bead design around the top of it, the bottom poofed out a bit, but not too much.

I stepped out of the change room. Jane and Meghan gasped. "It's perfect!" they cried. After they finished gabbing over it I went and changed back into my regular clothing. The clerk at the desk took it and held it for us while we looked for Meghan's dress. Eventually we found her dress, it was an unusual green material, ruffles sewn into the fabric with a small bit of a tail on it, and elegant spiraling designs on the upper half that started at her waist.

Meghan and I then had to look for Jane's dress. We didn't find a Christmas like dress for her, but she was just as happy to have a pink dress. It was dark pink and had slightly puffy sleeves and puffed out a bit at the bottom, it was made out of a satin like material. Jane was happy with that, but I could only predict what was going to happen next.

Just as I had thought, Jane had led us to an expensive jewellry store. "What do you want Bella?"

"I don't want anything." I answered immediately. I watched as they tried on the jewelry, Jane chose a thin silver necklace with a tear drop pink sapphire in it, she chose a matching silver chain bracelet. Meghan decided on a silver necklace with an oval, dark green emerald in it, there was a matching bracelet with tiny circles of emerald that matched the necklace.

"Are you sure you don't want anything Bella?" Meghan asked, eyeing the other pieces of jewellry under the confines of the glass cases.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Now, we had to head back to the castle. Jane whipped out her handy dandy credit card to pay for everthing we had gotten that day. It was about five o'clock, I wonder when Edward would get back?

"I think we should do some more shopping!" Jane squealed just like Alice would have.

"I have a question for you guys." I said. "How does this whole thing not get to you? How can Aro not get under your skin?"

"Oh, trust us, he does, but it's not so bad, we're hardly ever actually in the castle." Meghan said matter of factly, giving me a sympathetic look.

"So, what's between you and Aro? There's enough blood there to last a century!" I sighed.

"You guys _really_ have no idea how things went down, do you?" they shook their heads, I was surprised, I had figured that Jane, of all people would know. "Well let's start from the start, My mother and step father were murdered, I was prime suspect, I managed to get out of it, I hadn't done it... that's a long story I'm not getting into. I came to Volterra for a while, I was just kind of wandering around, I guess I was starting to get a little to close for, dear Aro's comfort. Either that or Carlisle was having a really off day, he attacked, bit me, paniced, stopped, and brought me back to the castle. My powers at first were uncontrollable and Aro thought the only way to stop this was to put me through some intense training.

I listened, watched, copied, and mimicked everything Aro told me too, but that wasn't enough for him, he kept pushing me further and further, I snapped after the fifth training session, I was so cut up that I could have passed out. Carlisle, on the other hand, tried a different technique, he quickly became my favorite. Aro, Marcus and Cauis were just plain vicious, I was tossed around being bashed up, beaten up and tortured until I could do what they wanted. I didn't like it, and then Aro had to bring out that I was now queen of a race of creatures I didn't even know existed until two days before. I was forced to do everything Aro wanted, I was forced to do everything I didn't want to do, then I just snapped, Aro snapped.

If people thought things were crazy in the castle before, they didn't know crazy until after. I completely rebelled, I used everything I could against them all, why do you think Felix couldn't do anything for that long period of time?" they both looked at me in shock. "I burnt him _really_ bad. During this rebellious time, Carlisle was teaching me tons of stuff, he tought me tons of history about vampires, treaties that existed, enemies, everything, I could walk into a hospital and perform an operation! So Carlisle left a few months later, it was only about a month later that I approached Aro and told him that I was going to live with Carlisle and his wife. He agreed obviously, Carlisle being one of his old friends.

What Aro didn't know was that I didn't go to live with Carlisle, I went off on my own, that's when I met Mustang and started to dig myself farther into the hitman business. Next thing I know people are knocking on the door, telling me to get my stuff I'm going to live with my father. So soon I find myself going from Phoenix, a place of sunsine, warm weather and beaches to Forks, a place of rain, forests and the Cullens. I was still in the hitman business, probably farther than before, but I had a ton of people after me. That's when I met Edward. It couldn't have been more than a few weeks, ok, maybe a month, the longest time I had stayed in one place-"

"Edward came in one day, soaking wet, the first day I was there, he wasn't in a good mood, he looked sad, and mad, maybe even broken? The teacher started questioning him, he snapped and stormed out of the classroom..." I nodded as Meghan described what had happened in the classroom, almost everything Edward had said.

"Yeah... another long story, Edward was also a hitman, yeah, something's bound to go wrong when you and your boyfriend are the most skilled hitman under their employer's reign. He had just gotten the information on his next hit when you first met him Meghan."

"If he's like that when he gets a hit than why the hell is he a hitman?" I laughed slightly.

"It wasn't just any hit... I was his target... same day, right around the same time I got a hit on him... we were supposed to kill each other. You remember when you threw the text book at me, Meghan?" she nodded guiltily. "The night before Edward and I had a bit of a... show down in the middle of the woods, I got a few bullets to the stomach, chest and a couple knives, Edward got a few to the chest and to the shoulder. Earlier in the morning I went home and found Charlie burnt to a crisp in the driveway, his car smoldering all around him. That day wasn't very good, Edward was waiting for me to break down, that happened when you ratted me out to Aro and threw that text book at me." She looked truely sorry now, but at the time, she hadn't. "There was a few more crazy things and then, it was a few weeks after my birthday, Edward had asked me when my birthday was, I told him, it was our last day in Phoenix. He gave me a CD, it had a bunch of songs that he had written and played on the piano. He had just given it to me when, none other than the Volturi come storming in, they tore me away from Edward, away from the only people I had left. And then that asshole Aro, thinks that I'll just get over it!"

"You really should get over him, I mean he's not going to be able to come to the castle and break in like that one kid did..." I glared at her.

"That was my Edward." Meghan's mouth dropped open.

"So, he-he broke in to the castle, to see you again?!" I nodded.

"How much do you love Oliver?"

"A lot."

"If he were to die, could you still live?" She didn't respond for a while.

"_If_ he were to die... I think I would be able to live..."

"There's the difference right there. See, if Edward were to die, I couldn't live, here would be no point-"

"But you were going to kill him!"

"But I never planned on living more than a few seconds after that." they both stared at me open mouthed.

"The gun... the knife... that... you... he... but... what?" she finally spit out.

"Yeah." I knew what she was trying to ask, and that was the only answer she needed. She was silent, we all were for a minute, the air was silent.

"Wow." there was more akward silence. "So, he's like... like your soul mate?" I let myself fall back against the seat.

"I guess you could say that." I said, looking out the window at the buildings that flashed by.

"It's amazing that Marcus hasn't picked anything up..."

"That's because Aro has Edward and I apart almost 24/7!"

"Ok, we're here." Jane said loudly before things could rise more. I was pretty sure we weren't in Volterra anymore, and I was pretty sure that if aro found out, there would be hell to pay. "We'll just tell Aro we took her Christmas shopping with us, so she could pick out her gift." Ew. The second worst part about being in Volterra; Christmas meant the ball and a towering mountain of Christmas presents, ones I didn't want to take form anybody. People that had ever been to the castle before sent gifts too, and I didn't like it, it was _way_ too much.

Meghan grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards some stores. This time it wasn't clothing, which I was thankful for, but it was just various stores. When Meghan and Jane stepped into another jewellry store, I knew they weren't in there to buy for themselves. They spoke in hushed whispers. "Hmmm... I think Victoria would like that, don't you?" that was the second time I had heard that name today. I looked through all the glass cases, nothing really caught my attention. I was looking in the very last case when I saw a gold Rolex watch glistening from where it sat.

"Excuse me, may I please have a better look at that watch?" the man unlocked the case and pulled out the watch. With closer examination I knew it was perfect. The band was gold, the clock face was gold, the hands were gold, but the framing around the clock face wasn't, no, it was diamonds. I watched the second hand, tick it's way around the clock face. "How much does it cost?" I asked, not looking up from the watch.

"Probably more than you have Miss." he said taking it from my hands.

"How much is the watch?" I asked again. He didn't respond. I opened my wallett and pulled out a couple thousand dollar bills. "I'm pretty damn sure this would cover it, would it not?" the man nodded and quickly pulled the watch back out. He wrapped it carefully and then put it in a bag. "Thank you." Meghan and Jane were still hovering over glass cases, looking at the pieces of jewellry. Eventually we left that store and just as quickly as I had been dragged into the first store, I was dragged into the second, third and fourth store.

"Let's go to a really expensive store!" Jane said grabbing my hand and Meghan's hand at the same time. The store was expensive alright, things were in glass cases, _everything_ was in glass cases, with the exception of a few purses. I watched Jane and Meghan go nuts, looking in every case in the store. Once again I started looking, not expecting to find anything. There were things here I didn't even know you could get in gold. Like a gold, apple, laptop, the apple sign being filled in with diamonds. The store was a little outrageous if you asked me. I looked over my shoulder to see Jane and Meghan buying things like crazy, gift bags hanging from their wrists like bracelets.

I wondered what they were buying, and how much money they actually had, they must have spent over $50,000 by now! "Come on Bella, you've got to buy something here!" Jane practically yelled.

"Besides, you know you want to." Meghan said quietly from right beside me. I looed down the glass case a little farther. They followed my steps as I moved down the glass case. I smirked slightly, they wanted me to buy, I wasn't going to buy cheap.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Meghan and Jane scoffed, obviously surprised I ws actually buying something.

"Um, yes?"

"Can I get that Ipod there?"

"Which one Miss?"

"The one at the front, here." she unlocked the case, reached in and pulled it out. Jane immediately reached for it, I smacked her hand and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Are you sure you have to money for this Miss?"

"Most definately." She took it over to the register and put it through.

"That's $20,000 Miss." I opened my wallet and pulled out the money. I was starting to run a little short on bills, I would have to cash a couple of the cheques sitting in my wallet. The lady was shocked, I pushed the money forward and she took it. "W-would you like that-it wrapped?"

"Please." she wrapped it and put it into a bag. I took it and turned to face Meghan and Jane.

"Girl, you don't buy cheap!" Jane exclaimed. I smiled and laughed slightly.

"No, not really..."

"You bought something else? What is it?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about." I responded. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, before you spend anything else!" Meghan grabbed my arm and we headed back out. I smirked, this trip was going to come to an end quick. When we got in the car it was almost seven. "Shit. Aro's going to scream."

"Yeah, when he's on the ground wrigling in pain." Jane said smirking. Despite what Meghan had said, we still visited a few more stores because 'we just had to' have new shoes. I really wasn't looking forward to this Christmas ball, Edward wouldn't be there, I had no reason to go and almost every reason not to. I sighed as Jane parked the car where it was before we left.

Just as I had predicted, as soon as we entered the castle Aro was on us. "It took you _that_ long to buy three dresses?!" Jane snorted.

"No, it took us that long to hit up almost every expensive store in the area." Meghan replied.

"Hey darling!" Oliver said, appearing out of nowhere and kissing her. He turned to face me. "Bella?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oliver."

"You two know each other too?" Aro asked.

"Yes."

"Known her since before I was changed."

"Right, well I'm going to my room-"

"You're going to the thrown room-"

"If I'm correct, it's after seven o'clock, it's my _relaxation_ time." I said walking off, Aro knew I was right, and there was nothing he could do, after all, it _was_ his thing. Rule was, no one was allowed in the room in that time unless granted permission by moi.

When I entered my room, Edward was on the bed, leaning against the head board. I took the two small bags that I had and put them in the drawer of the side table. "What's that?" Edward asked curiously.

"Nothing." I responded.

"If it's nothing, than why do you care if I see it or not?" He asked half reaching towards the drawer. I smacked his hand.

"Christmas presents, no touching!" He pouted and then wrapped his arms around me, pulling me down beside him.

"Fine then, as long as I get you right now, I'll leave the presents alone." He pulled me into him and kissed me. "So, I hear you have a Christmas ball to go to." he stated matter of factly. He laughed at the face I made.

"Yes." I grumbled "Do I have to go?"

"You're asking me? I'm not the one you should be asking, but if you want my opinion... yes, you should go, you need to loosen up a bit, you must have _some_ friends there."

"Fine."

"I'll be missing you every minute you're not with me, as usual, but I think you should go easy on Aro for a bit, he's only trying to do what's best." I scoffed, and look Edward dead in the eye.

"Did he brain wash you or something?" He smiled and shook his head.

"No, Bella, he didn't 'brain wash' me, I'm only saying this because one of these days he's going to snap, and he'll hurt you, possibly even kill you." I knew he was right. "You're putting a lot of stress on the people that live here Bella, it's hard enough having their queen living in the same castle, but when you start pulling stuff, you're only making your own situation worse." I gave up, he was right.

"I hate it when you say something you know will make me surrender..." He laughed and pressed his lips to mine. I quickly responded.

"So does this mean you _will_ go to the Christmas ball?" he asked against my lips. I groaned, he laughed.

"I suppose."

"At least _pretend_ to have fun."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next evening Jane busted into my room and started throwing stuff at me. "Put it on _now_!" she said, closing the door behind her. Edward had an amused look on his face, I rolled my eyes and started changing into my dress. "Are you done yet?" Jane asked impatiently. I sighed.

"Yes." She burst through the door again, starting to look mildly irritated. She pushed me down into a chair and started pulling on my hair, I had no mirror, so I couldn't see what she was doing.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Edward said, kissing my cheek lightly before gracefully sweeping out the door. There was silence in the room for a while and then Jane started.

"You two are so cute together! Even _I_ can see that, and relationships have nothing to do with my power!" I smiled. A couple minutes later Jane pulled out a mirror and showed me my hair and make up. She had curled my hair a bit more and made it so pieces crossed over others and the rest hung freely, cascading down a bit lower than my shoulders, the pieces she had crossed were pinned in place with fancy bobby pins, ones with little red jewels on them to match my dress.

A couple minutes later Edward re-entered the room. Jane started cleaning up everything she had brought. I moved out of her way, moving closer to Edward. "You look gorgeous." he said, taking me into his arms, and kissing me lightly on the forehead. "I have something for you." I frowned and looked up at him. "It's one of your Christmas presents... but seeing as it kind of fits the occasion, I thought I would give it to you now." He handed me a black velvet box with a red ribbon tied neatly around it. I gently pulled the ribbon, undoing the bow, I slowly opened the box, the ribbon falling to the floor.

I felt myself gasp. "It's beautiful!" I whispered. It was a diamond necklace, it was a silver chain that turned into a vine of diamonds on either side of the center, at the very center the twisted loosely. There had to be at _least_ fifty diamonds in it, if not more. He gently lifted it from the box and put it around my neck. His hand cupped around my neck and he stared into my eyes for a moment before letting his hand drop. "Thank-you." I said quietly, still keeping eye contact with him.

I didn't realize Jane had left until, she came in again. "Ok, Bella, we have to go- wait, sit please, I'm not that tall." Edward and I laughed slightly at the face she made. I sat down and she placed a nw tiara on my head. This tiara was more extravegant than the others, more jewels, fancier, more royal looking I guess you could say. "Ok, let's go now!" Edward pressed his lips to mine, and for once, there was no growling in the room.

"I'll see you later." he whispered, and then Jane dragged me out the door and eventually into the giant ball room where everyone was waiting. I took a deep breath and put a fake smile on, only because Edward told me to.

**_A/N- so what did you think? Please review! Please do the poll on my bio too, I would really appreciate it!_**


	7. Christmas

_**A/N- Finally! Here's chapter 7! I don't really know what it was, but I feel like this chapter is longer than it really is... anyways, here it is, hope you enjoy R&R!**_

**ALL CHARACTERS FROM THE TWILIGHT SERIES BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!!!**

_Part 1- Torn Apart_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7- Christmas 

_EPOV_

I had convinced Bella to go to the Christmas ball, though I could tell that she did not want to. Honestly, I wish I hadn't, I was greedy I know, but that's exactly why I told her to go. She had looked so beautiful, so elegant in her red dress, the red just looked stunning on her! I had watched her leave the room and I now sat on her bed, impatient for her presence once more.

The day's events had been rather strange, Aro had sent Jason and I to New York, of all places, to go visit a family that had supposedly caused problems in the past. There was nothing to be done, but once down there, Aro gave us many more tasks via Jason's sidekick. Eventually Jason said he had to go visit some more people, I took that time to go search for Bella's Christmas present, ditching my cloak in a bush somewhere. I had gotten her a couple things, the necklace which I had given her tonight, a jem covered sidekick and something else... something that wasn't necissarily a Christmas gift... it would wait a bit. While searching for her gifts I also picked myself up a new cell phone.

There was a light knock on the door, I frowned and got up to open it. Jason stood in the doorway. "Thought I'd find you here." he had scrambled his thoughts, I heard nothing but static, a small smirk plastered his face for a few seconds. "Aro would like to speak with you."

"Your point is?"

"Actually, he wants to yell at you for being in this room-"

"I'm not breaking rules, I have permission to be in here."

"_I_ know that, but Aro, he's still telling himself that you have no right to even be living, he's just afraid of what Isabella will do to him if he were to kill you."

"_If_ is the key word." he looked slightly amused.

"You actually believe her? She isn't _that_ strong, you know that right?"

"You're not one to judge what power she does or does not have, and whoever said I was counting on her powers?" he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You think your pathetically annoying mind reading powers can out beat Aro?"

"Who said anything about using mind reading powers?" I patted him on the head and slid past him and down the hallway. He stood rooted on the spot, staring at the closed door in confusion for a long time.

I easily found Aro, his thoughts standing out from the rest, screaming in frustration about almost everything possible. As soon as I entered the room he suddenly began to think in Italian, one of the few languages left I had yet to fully grasp. He glared at me, I could practically see fire in his eyes, yet they didn't frighten me as much as Bella's eyes did when she was just about to kill someone. I stood calmly infront of him, waiting for him to start. "In that room again?" he asked, eyes blazing as he tried to break me down.

"Yes, I was." I answered calmly.

"And why, may I ask were you in there?" he took a step forward and I didn't move.

"I was convincing Bella to go to your dumb Christmas ball, and then telling her to try and have a good time-"

"Are you trying to tell me that, you telling her this was the only reason she's there now?"

"Well if you're thinking it was one of your pathetic threats then, yeah, I told her to go, she was asking me if she _had_ to go! I'm sure if I had told her differently she wouldn't be there." he narrowed his eyes and glared at me.

"Would you like to explain what you were doing there when she wasn't present?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"She gave me permission to be there whenever I want, 24/7, regardless." Before I could completely register it his hand was placed on my arm. I knew only little about Aro's powers, but from what I did know, I didn't want him to touch me. I could see images from my memories playing in his mind. I stood there for a moment not fully understanding what was happening, I only knew what I had been told, if you're keeping secrets, or want to keep to yourself, don't let Aro's skin even graze you.

It was like deja vu I watched everything play out through Aro's mind. The years before I met Bella skidded by quickly, they were unimportant, empty years, flashes of scenes would play out. Then it finally came to the first day I had seen Bella, everything dramatically slowed down. I watched her glance around before disappearing out the cafeteria doors once again, I watched how alert she had been when she first came, I watched it all over again and I began to remember everything in perscise detail, slowing the scenes down even more. My family's thoughts ran through on occasion, but then Bella became a more regular appearance in my memories and everything was right down to actual speed, maybe even a little slower.

I watched that first evening at Bella's when Jacob and Mustang showed up, I watched my beloved Volvo blow up again, I watched it all, Aro letting out a growl every now and again. Then it got to Phoenix. I had almost forgotten that Aro was seeing all this, as soon as memory of Bella pinned against the wall, her knee pulling up and her foot grazing my leg, I jerked away so fast Aro practically toppled over. He looked at me stunned, I couldn't quite read his expression, but I could read his mind, that last scene playing over and over again. Aro stared at me from the opposite side of the room.

I wasn't entirely sure how long we had stood there but, it must have been a long time. "Edward?" I heard Bella's delicate voice call out, gentle and hopeful, though a slight edge of panic was hinted. Aro's eyes widened, his thoughts immediately switched to the sound of Bella's voice, how it seemed so 'different' to him. "Edward?" she called out again, her voice was coated in panic now, but she was right outside the room now.

"I'm in here Bella." She rushed in through the doors, she looked worried, annoyed possibly even, scared?

"Isabella, why are you out here? The ball is not over yet!" she flung herself into my arms, pressing her face into my chest, her hair was slightly wind-blown, like she had been running for a while, and her tiara wasn't on straight. I felt her quivering in my arms.

"What's wrong?" I demanded, but she didn't have time to answer. A group of guys had just entered the room, right after her. They apparently didn't realize Aro was standing right in the room. I growled as my hold on Bella tightened. They stood in semi circle infront of me, Bella's back was to them, seeing as her face was still pressed into my chest.

"Awww, look, little Isabella ran to the nearest gaurd, how cute!" I could feel her trembling even more in my arms. I didn't recognise any of them, but I knew that they had been at the ball, seeing as they all wore tuxes. One of them reached out, caressing her shoulder, without even having to think, my hand grabbed his wrist and held it in a deathly grip. Though, I didn't really understand why Bella didn't just tear them to shreds herself- wait, she was unarmed... she had no weapons at her use.

"Don't touch her." I said through gritted teeth.

"Why the fuck do you care?!" He grabbed her shoulder more roughly this time, trying to pull her away from me, she was crying now, her tears soaking my shirt. "Awwww, don't cry now darling, I'll make you feel all better-" A loud growl tore from my chest that had them all staring at me, I _did not_ like the images running through his mind.

"Don't. Touch. Her." I growled.

"Stop talking like you already have her, she just ran to you because you were closest, stop trying to take possesion of something that's not yours!" He had grabbed her arm again, this time I grabbed his wrist and tried a little something else, I snapped his wrist and concentrated on sending a small spark through his hand. He let out a scream. "What the hell?! Dude, you don't own her!"

"Actually, he does." everyone in the room froze. Their eyes turned to Aro, who slowly stepped forward from the shadows of the room. "He's had her, taken care of her, for longer than we know. It's the simple facts, he treats her like she's his, she treats him like he's her's, then you four come along... I don't even want to know what's going through your mind, though, let me assure you, he does." Aro said acknowledging me. They looked at me in shock as I glared at them. I was shocked, had I heard correctly? Had he just... given in? "Now, I have a question for you four-" Before he could say anything though, they ran. I was about to go after them, figuring Aro would send me anyways, but he held up a hand to stop me. "Jason, James, Laurent, get in here now!" the three of them appeared out of thin air to stand infront of Aro, they all wore tuxes, they had evidently been at the ball as well.

Aro spoke in a quiet, hushed tone, Jason glanced over once. There was a soft growl that echoed through the room. Jason's thoughts were soon directed towards me. _'Care to tell me why Aro wants us to kill these guys?'_ Hesitantly, I pushed images forward, concentrating in his direction. He stiffened and a slightly louder growl escaped him. Aro and the other two looked at him confused but he didn't seem to care. he turned back to Aro's questioning gaze. "Is this everything?" Aro nodded and they ran off. He sighed and turned back to us again.

"Take her back to her room and keep her there. Make sure she's ok, and stay with her." I was shocked that Aro was saying all this, but I didn't argue. Seeing as Bella was still trembling, I scooped her up in my arms and left, carrying her to her room.

I knew the halls of the castle well now, I found it easier than I ever thought possible to navigate through them. We were in the hall just outside Bella's room. I saw one of the guys that had fled, out of nowhere Jason showed up and next thing he knew he was being torn up, Jason quickly lit the pieces on fire with one smooth flick of a lighter, as soon as they were lit he disappeared again. I swiftly moved around it, practically ignoring it and going right to Bella's room.

I carefully let her down and gently closed the door. She wiped the tears that had rolled down her cheek off with her hand. with a hooked finger I lifted her chin up so I could see directly in her eyes. Her eyes were filled with panic, fright, a hint of sadness, and hysteria. "Bella," I spoke softly, there seemed to be slightly more fright in her eyes after the sound of her own name. "Are you ok?" she didn't answer. I let my hand lower to her neck, her breathing seemed to speed up. Her eyes filled with panic and fright. "Bella," I said quietly, she looked completely scared now. I stopped for a moment as things clicked in my head. "Bella, are you afraid I'm going to do what they were trying to do, to you?" she quickly shook her head, her curly hair shaking wildly as she shook her head quickly, but her eyes gave her away. She was still trembling. "Bella, I promise... I promise, I promise, I _promise_ that I will _never ever_ do that to you. I swear, if Aro hadn't told me not to, I would have torn them to shreds on the spot!" She flung herself into my arms again. I frowned and tilted her head up again. "Why would you _ever_ think I would do that?" she shrugged.

"I don't know, it seems like forever since I've actually gotten to be with you, it's like, almost like, starting from scratch again..." I thought about what she said for a moment.

"I know what you mean, but I still don't understand why you would ever, _ever_ think I would do that!" she shrugged.

"I don't really know either... I guess, I guess... it's just a fear of a possible change since being here." she said finally.

"Bella, there will always be change, but the one thing that will never change is, my love for you, remember that." A small smile pulled at her lips. I stared into her eyes for a long time, she was right, it did seem like forever since the last time we actually had been together. The room was filled with silence. She looked exhausted, and I didn't blame her.

I carefully lifted the tiara off her head and set it on the table beside the bed, then I carefully pulled the pins out of her hair one by one, letting her curls fall down. I put them beside the tiara too. She looked up at me again, I was trapped in her eyes once more. "You're so pretty." I murmured and I gently pressed my lips to hers. She smiled slightly and pressed herself closer to me.

"Thank-you, Edward, for everything you've ever done... even when you tried to kill me." I frowned and took her face in my hands.

"Why in the world are you thanking me for that?!" she looked at me for a moment.

"I guess... I guess, because that day, I guess that was when I realized the true intensity of how much I really loved you, how much you truely meant to me... if that makes any sense..." she avoided my gaze for the longest time. "I would die for you, you know..." I tensed slightly.

"As I would for you... you know, if I had killed you... I had never planned on living much longer after that..." I said quietly.

"I had never planned on living much longer after that either..." she sighed.

"You should try and sleep, you're exhausted, and it'll help you forget about everything- sort of." she smiled.

"But I would like to remember that Aro actually said that..." I laughed at the look on her face.

"You're not going to forget it, or any of it, but you need to relax some, you've been really stressed out here."

"I've been really stressed out everywhere." she corrected.

"All the more reason to try and sleep."

"But I don't want you to leave, I want to spend time with you..."

"Bella, darling, I'm not leaving, even if Aro tries to send me somewhere, technically, he can't come get me because he needs your permission to come in." she smile mischeviously.

"Then don't leave the room, and he can never touch you again... which, by the way, reminds me, I can't believe you let him see that far into your thoughts!"

"He only saw the stuff I truely cared to remember, for instance, he still doesn't know you have a hitman organization."

"Isn't that just lovely." she wrinkled her nose. "I still can't believe you actually let him read all those other thoughts!"

"Just go to sleep." she pouted once more before starting to try and take her dress off.

She slid under the covers and stared in disgust at the tiara on her side table. I took it and put it in the drawer, I saw a picture of myself and picked it up. There were others scattered through the bottom of the drawer. I carefully picked them all up, I slowly went through each of them. I found a picture of Alice, Rosalie and Bella dancing, lights flashing in the background. "Remember this?" I asked showing her the picture. She smiled.

"Of course I do! That was my birthday..."

"I know, it was fun..." I flipped through the rest of the pictures. I stopped at the picture of, Bella and I that Alice had snapped, Bella was on my back, we had just came in the door. She propped herself up to look at the picture I held. I carefully placed the pictures back in the drawer with her tiara. She laid back down, I gently pressed my lips to hers. "Sleep." I concentrated on it and soon enough she was out. I don't know how this really worked, it was like I had adapted some of her powers, either that or she brought out more powers in me than I thought I had. I did know one thing for sure though, I couldn't let Aro find out I had any powers _but_ mindreading abilities.

There was a knock on the door and I went to answer. Jason stood at the door, his tux and hair a little out of place but otherwise just as normal. "Is she ok?"

"A little shook up, but she'll be ok." he glanced over my shoulder.

"What is she doing?" I glanced over my shoulder, forgetting that he had no idea about the whole sleeping thing.

"What do you think she's doing?"

"She _looks_ like she's sleeping"

"Well, she'll be ok." he nodded and then hesitantly left.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was Christmas day and I had to try and wake Bella up. She slowly opened her eyes. "Awake yet?"

"Nope." she responded. She reached up, her hand was at the back of my neck and pulled my head down, pressing her lips to mine. She quickly rolled over to the other side of the bed opened the drawer of the other sidetable, pulling out two wrapped gifts. She rolled back and handed them to me. "Merry Christmas."

"You shouldn't have boughten me anything, Bella-"

"Are you going to look at the store's ugly wrapping job or open them and see what's inside?" I couldn't help but smile at her impatience.

"Which one do you want me to open first?"

"Either, just open them!" I rolled my eyes, and very slowly tore off a small strip of paper. She groaned and kicked around dramatically.

"What, afraid I won't like it?"

"No! I know you'll like them, that's why you've gotta open them!" I smiled micheviously and made the move to set them down.

"Maybe I'll open them later..."

"No!" she yelled, whining, laughing, and kicking dramatically. I laughed as she pouted.

I picked up the one I had torn a small strip off of, and tore the paper off in one swift movement. I opened the case to see a gold watch. I carefully lifted it up to get a better look at it, it was a Rolex watch, everything was gold, except around the face of the clock, that was diamonds. I felt my mouth open slightly. "Told you, you'd like it. Now open the other." I carefully put the watch on, Bella's smile grew, as she watched me turn my wrist around.

"Wow." was all I could say.

"Now open the other one..." she prodded. I picked up the other one, I didn't know if I even wanted to see what it was. I tore off the paper to see an ipod box. "Open it..." I carefully opened the box up and pulled out a gold ipod. I felt my mouth drop open again.

"Bella, how much did this cost you?!"

"That's rude you know, asking how much someone spent on your present." she stated matter of factly, in other words, a lot.

"Wow, you really didn't need to spend this much!"

"But I did, and I'm not returning any of it."

"Thank-you." I said pressing my lips to hers. "Now, I have another present for you... it doesn't cost as much as yours did... but I also have something else... but you won't get it for a while..." I pulled her present out from under her bead, one place that she probably wouldn't look. She looked at it hesitantly before tearing the paper off it and opening it up to reveal the jewel covered sidekick. "What does everyone in the castle have one of?"

"A sidekick."

"Which means..." her eyes lit up slightly.

"Contact with the outside world!" I laughed.

"Now, as much as I'd like to sit here all day, you need to get dressed, I do believe you have more presents to open." she stuck her tongue out, but sat up and started to get dressed anyways.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She sat, slumped in the thrown room, opening presents as they were passed to her. Aro basically sat there mentally checking off everyone that had given her a gift. She opened them one by one, before setting the unwrapped present on the other side of the chair. I kept my gaze trained on her as she opened the presents and set them down, it was like a convayer belt, a present was passed she unwrapped it, set it down and started again. It wasn't exactly how she pictured Christmas, and I knew that, but it was how she was being forced to spend it. I mentally apologized again and again, hopefully, by the time next Christmas, even her next birthday, we wouldn't be here, hopefully, we'd be at home with everyone else, instead of in this castle.

**_A/N- So how was that chapter? Crap? anyways, in case I don't get to update before Christmas (which I probably won't) MERRY CHRISTMAS! OR HAPPY-WHATEVER-YOU'RE-CELEBRATING-THIS-YEAR!!! hope fully I will get a couple updates in before the holidays are over! (which I probably will) Anyways, please enjoy your holidays!!!_**


	8. One Last Day

_**A/N- This is what happens when I get banned from the computer, I don't get to update for a week. Anyways, I've updated now! This is the last chapter of part one, and this, this half was the friendly half, the second half, is a complete mess, you'll see what I mean. Enjoy! R&R!**_

_Part 1- Torn Apart_

_

* * *

Chapter 8- One Last Day_

_BPOV_

The Christmas ball had been horrible, yesterday morning was horrible, but today, today was better, why you ask? Because Aro is actually letting Edward just spend the day with me, and as an added bonus I didn't have to go to the thrown room. Despite the fact that I was happy about this, I knew something was up, Aro was planning something. The air in the castle always seemed different when something big was being planned, it was always so quiet.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me before stepping out into the room to grab my clothes. If I wasn't out in the thrown room, I wasn't wearing a dress. I had to dig for a while before I found something that wasn't a dress. That just happened to be one of Meghan's dark pink halter tops, I wrinkled my nose, but grabbed it anyways. It was a nice shirt, just wasn't _my_ first choice of color. I dug and dug some more before I found a pair of jeans, which were once again Meghan's. They were also skinny jeans, ugh, I'll remind her the next time she uses my room to leave better clothes... Either way I went back into the bathroom and changed into them.

I quickly put them on and put my hair half up half down before coming back out. I opened the door, only to have Edward's lips come crashing down on mine. I quickly kissed back, my mind reeling, I hadn't been around Edward in what seemed like forever, though he had been here since Christmas eve. I pressed myself into him as much as I could. I felt Edward's hands on my waist, I admit, I missed his touch, I admit I missed him next to me, I'll admit I even missed Forks! I giggled slightly as Edward's lips moved to my neck, his teeth grazed my skin, the venom burned slightly, but it tickled more.

When Edward finally pulled back I was in a fit of giggles, he looked pleased that he had managed to make me laugh... well, giggle, something I had only done on one seperate occasion. When I had finally settled down I wrapped my arms around him and just breathed in his scent. "I love you." I murmured.

"I love you too."

the tension in the castle was unbelievable, as if they were preparing for something, something that was coming quickly. If I didn't know better I would have said that they were getting prepared for a war. "Why don't we walk? See how the rest of the castle feels... right now it feels... tense." he carefully picked up my tiara and placed it on my head. I got up and slipped the first shoes I saw, which happened to be the ones that matched the dresses I normally had to wear, meaning they were heels.

We walked through the halls in silence for a long time, Edward frowned every now and then, obviously hearing something he didn't like, I wasn't paying attention, I didn't like half the stuff I heard in their minds, so, I just shut it out. The halls were basically empty, which confirmed my suspicions, something big was going down in the castle, and my guesses were that it involved Edward and I. I stopped dead as did Edward. I just listened for a moment, and I could pick up sounds in the thrown room without using any mind reading.

I guess I had been growling, Edward was giving me a weird look. "Bella, what's up?"

"You're not hearing anything?"

"They're all blocking their thoughts, I don't like it."

"I have a feeling days are numbered." he frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they're making plans and it's something to do with us, and I'm guessing it has something to do with pulling us apart."

"But Aro-"

"Aro lies through his teeth constantly, it's really not anything new, I shouldn't have expected anything but lies. When it's coming from him at least." I grabbed his hand and pulled him back through the halls towards my room. I heard swift footsteps, and the soft swishing of a cloak.

"Isabella, my queen!" I froze on the spot. "Edward, nice to see you two, how's your day going?" he asked in a cheery voice. I slowly turned around to glare at him.

"Aro." I said in an icy voice. He pretended to look offended.

"My dear Isabella, are you not happy? You have the day off, I thought you were slways complaining about having to sit in the thrown room?" I continued to glare at him.

"How many days, Aro?" he frowned and acted like he had no idea what I was talking about. "How many days until your little plan comes into action? If it's anything like you, it most likely involves sending Edward away, am I correct?" He was shocked, that _was_ his plan, to send Edward away, keep him right out of the picture.

Aro quickly covered his suprise, trying to make himself look confused. He was panicing, I knew that was going to be his plan, it was completely Aro, merely replicas of old plans, just names, places, and a few little things changed here and there. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Please, Aro, don't pretend you weren't surprised I knew your plan, it showed in your face, in your eyes, your panicing right now. Numbers, now." he hesitated.

"There is no numbers, Isabella." he said darkly before turning on his heel and heading back the way he came.

"Asshole." I muttered, turning back and heading to opposite way he did. Edward's hand was still locked in a tight hold with mine. I looked down at our hands, he was wearing his watch, I smiled slightly, but my mind was already wrapping itself around the fact the Aro wasn't going to stop tearing Edward and I apart. I pressed my face into his shirt and he moved his arm so it was wrapped around me. I looked at the watch again, it was definately his style.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Bella, what are you looking for?" Edward asked as I rummaged through the drawers in the room. It wasn't there, I checked the closet, throwing clothes behingd me, not caring if they landed on the floor. "Will you please tell me what you're looking for?"

"It's not here, I figured that much, Aro probably took it." I turned around and my mouth dropped open in shock, as I started at all the objects floating in the air.

"What?" I couldn't see him through the articles of clothing that floated in the air. I pushed a bunch of clothes out of my way and closed her mouth as I stared at him. A smile pulled at my lips, I knew he was the one that was holding everything suspended in mid-air.

"Nice job?" he laughed and pulled me into him. "Does Aro know you have adopted, like, the exact same powers I have?"

"No."

"It's probably best you keep it that way, for now."

"That's what I figured." I was silent for a moment, my mind reeling.

"You put me to sleep on Christmas Eve didn't you?" he smiled mischeviously.

"Maybe."

"When did you find out you had these powers?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"Right before I came here, Emmett was asking for it." he grumbled.

"What exactly did you do to him?" I asked, my voice stiff.

"Relax, Bella, it's not like I killed him, I just knocked him out for a little while." I relaxed slightly.

"What was Emmett doing to ask for it?" he was silent. "Edward?"

"He picked a fight- well actually the whole family was pissed off, they said I should just get over the whole thing, Carlisle even sunk so low as to try and get me with Tanya, after she stormed out Rosalie suggested I fight Emmett, to prove a point sort of... Emmett of course was all for it, Carlisle basically forced me to go fight him. So fight I did, he gave me a free shot, told me to hit him as hard as it hurts, he went flying, then he threw a knife at me, shot at me and that's when I knocked him out, sending him flying again." his arms tightened around me and he pressed his face into my hair.

"He really was asking for it." he laughed slightly.

"Yeah. He was an idiot though, he deserved it."

We spent much of the day seeing how strong his powers were, after being flung through the air, knocked unconcious, put to sleep, and had a couple of knives riccochett back at me, I was being held, floating in mid-air.

Edward sat on the end of the bed looking up at me in amusement. "I'm going to kill you when I get down from here." as he dropped me and caught me once again, sending me plummetting through the air, only to be snagged back up again. "Put me down!" he flipped me once more, so I was looking at the ceiling again. "Put me down!"

"You asked for it." I suddenly dropped, slamming down on the floor with a loud thud. I glared at him, eyes narrowed and quickly snapped his feet out from under him so he hung upside down by one foot. I sat on the floor, legs crossed, and watched as he struggled helplessly.

"Not much fun is it?" he finally stopped, and looked at me as he slowly revolved in circles, like he was being held up by a rope.

"No." he muttered. I let him drop. "Holy shit!" he yelled. I caught him again, his head only inches away from the floor. Suddenly I was in the air again.

"Edward!" I rotated him so he was facing me as we both hung upside down. "I'll put you down, if you put me down."

"Put me down first and I'll put you down."

"I trust you way too much." I rotated him right side up and slowly put him down on his feet. He rotated me so I was facing the ceiling again. I plummetted through the air once again, I braced myself for the crash, but it didn't come. A pair of arms caught me, I opened one eye and looked up at Edward. He laughed and I opened my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him, he laughed again and put me down on my feet, pulling me into his arms, pressing his face into my hair.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sleep, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear, his arms wrapped around me. I pressed my face into his chest and felt myself slowly fall into the once incredibly familiar, and welcomed feeling. "Love you, Bella."

"Love you." I murmered, I snuggled in closer to Edward and was out quickly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke the next morning, the castle was silent. Edward was gone, I paniced, when Aro had said there are no numbers, he meant it. I sat bolt upright in the bed, a piece of red paper caught me eye. It was a crane? I quickly picked it up and flipped it over. _Dying on the __**inside**_ I frowned, the word 'inside' was written in bold. I quickly and carefully unfolded it.

_Bella, I folded the crane because it was quick._

_Aro is sending me away, you were right._

_He hasn't told me where, I have no idea._

_I'm already depressed, I feel empty._

_Love you forever Bella, hopefully, this won't keep on forever._

_If in doubt, go to Jason, he's the good one to befriend, Bella._

_I'll find a way to get back to you again._

_Take care of my heart, I've left it with you._

_Edward._

The page was tear stained. I felt my heart shatter into a zillion tiny little pieces. "I love you." I whispered.

**_A/N- Awwww... poor Bella, poor Edward. Well, please review and tell me what you thought! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!_**


	9. Quick Depression

**_A/N- Heyy! thanx for the reviews... and since many of you wanted me to hurry up with another chapter, this one is short. I wrote this last night when I was supposed to be sleeping... So anyways, here it is, Edward's Point of veiw, I think you'll learn a lot about how things are going for Edward in the next few EPOV's mostly because it'll take a while in BPOV to get her story rolling. So as a warning the next few EPOV chapters may not be very high on action, of course stuff will happen, but it's not going to be like Volterra... it'll be pretty different. You'll see what I mean._**

_Part 2- Living Hell_

**ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE, THIS WAS NOT PUT ON LAST CHAPTER BUT IT IS ALWAYS COUNTING.**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 9- Quick Depression 

_EPOV_

It was like Deja vu, in more than one way. Once again I found myself being torn away from Bella; my one and only true love, and Aro was sending me to New York to stay with the Tresdon coven which I had met on one seperate occasion. This was going to be interesting. It was four in the morning, still dark out in Volterra, but as soon as Jason transported me to New York, everything was lit up, the city lights were insane. "I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't here long." I frowned.

"I'm here until Aro says otherwise."

"Or until Bella figures something out."

"Yeah-"

"I have a feeling that's not going to be very long when it comes down to it."

"When it comes down to it- it's already been too long." I sighed.

"Hey man, I garuntee you she'll think something up, I have a feeling she has more strength, more power than she lets on."

"You really have no idea, I myself, have only seen a small fraction of it."

"Then how do you know she has it?"

"My 'adoptive father' Carlisle was the one that changed her and was in the castle when her powers were at their peek, I've seen it all through his mind." he laughed slightly. He was about to leave,"Hey, take care of her?"

"Always."

"Just warning you now, when she gets pissed, which I garuntee she will be as soon as you get back, stay out of her way."

"Isn't that obvious?"

"To some."

"And, if she, for some reason, purposely knocks herself out, don't touch her for a few minutes- it burns like hell."

"I'll remember it. I should probably be getting back to that lousey place. Later." he extended his hand for props. Quick props was given and he disappeared, leaving me on the doorstep of the Tresdon residence. I took a deep, shakey breath and knocked. In a matter of seconds the door was being opened.

It was Emily that had answered the door. Emily had shoulder length blackish-brown hair, red eyes of a human feeding vampire, and a strong attitude, get on her nerves, and you're good as dead. This is the type of person you expect to keep a kill somewhere, laughing evilly as they add another tally to the list. She was wearing black pants and a black knit sweater with a dark gray tank-top visible at the low neckline of her sweater. "Edward." she said in a cool, almost-welcoming tone. She caustiously stepped aside and let me in the house. In a flash four more people were there, of course I had met them all before, the last time I was in here.

Emily slowly moved from her place behind me, over to Lucas, who took her hand and pulled her close to him. Emily glared at me icily. Aidrianna and Damien stood, Damien's arms snaked around Aidrianna's waist, Damien's gaze was always deathly, or probably seemed so, because of his messy black hair that touched his eyelashes, framing his cool green eyes that could penetrate through anyone, make them feel uncomfortable, it was near imossible to tell a lie under his threatening gaze, you wouldn't want to know what would happen if you did. That was one thing I would never understand, it must have to do with his power, his eyes _should_ be red.

Aidrianna was the exact opposite in almost every way. She had straight, shoulder length, platinum blond hair, red eyes, a welcoming smile and a curvy figure, in some ways she reminded me of Esme. Unlike everyone else she smiled warmly. Lucas had light brown hair, and he also had green eyes, though, still a darker shade than Damien's. I really didn't understand it one bit, his eyes should be red also. Then there was Claudia, standing alone by the corner, her gold ringlets came just above her shoulders and her red eyes reminded me of Jasper's eyes, it was like she was reading and feeling the emotion in the room, and it showed through her eyes. Unlike Emily and Aidrianna, Claudia didn't wear the tight clothes they did, she wore a normal light blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Claudia was the newest to the coven, she was changed merely four months ago.

"He doesn't want to be here anymore than we want him to be."

"Why the hell is he here then?!"

"How am I sup-"

"Her power isn't to read minds Damien, her power is to feel emotions." the girl looked at me shocked.

"How the hell would you know, Cullen?!" I glared back at Damien, I was already hating it here.

"I'm a mind reader. And yes, I know, Aro is an asshole, I hate his guts, it still doesn't change the situation at hand." He looked shocked and then smiled.

"As long as you hate him, hey, you're welcome here!" Damien's mood had suddenly changed. Claudia sent a questioning look my way, her power was like Jasper's, she was manipulating the emotions of Damien without knowing it. "Your room is on the second floor, first door on the right." Emily and Lucas had already disappeared back into the living room. "Claudia, you can show him where things are." with that Damien and Aidrianna went to join Lucas and Emily n the living room.

Claudia moved swiftly up the stairs. _How does he know my power has to do with emotions? Should I ask him? Maybe he knows how it works..._

"My brother Jasper has a power very similar to yours, by the looks of it, it's the same thing, you can feel and control the emotions in a room. You did it to Damien, wheather you like to think it or not, he was mad only a few minutes ago." she stopped outside what would be my room.

"Claudia!" Damien yelled from the living room. She looked almost scared.

"You know, if you don't like it here, the Cullens will happily take you in. You'll have to give up human blood, though I'm sure you don't like killing them." her eyes seemed to light up slightly.

"I'll remember that."

"Claudia!" She scurried, fright filling her eyes. I was left alone, standing in the hallway. I pushed the door open to reveal the red and black themed room. The walls were painted red, the trip and ceiling, black, the curtains and carpet were also black. There was a black leather couch much like the one I had back at my room in the mansion, a desk, dresser and closet was what made up the rest of the room. All I had was a small bag of stuff which I threw over by the desk before sinking down into the couch.

I had been away from Bella for little more than a half hour and already, I was feeling it, my heart had shattered long ago, I tried to push the images of Bella sleeping peacefully in the bed back in Volterra out of my mind. I felt horrible for not telling her to her face what was happening, but that would have only caused more problems, it would have escalated to a full out war, Bella getting hurt badly and then me being sent away anyways. I hated the thought of Bella in pain, but if this torn apart was anything like the last, she's in pain either way, just one saves her the physical pain of being beaten up first.

As I stared at the ceiling, it was like replaying four months ago over again. I sat there, breathing in her remaining scent off my clothes, soon memories started flooding through my mind again, tears started to run down my face again. I quickly put up a barrier, I didn't want to be bothered, what does it really matter if tey find out about other abilities above mind reading? They probably won't come bug me anyways, but it was just in case.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Time passed, though I'm not sure how much, a day? Maybe two? A week? Four? Time had just seemed to drag. Lucas' thoughts were what gave me the time I had actually spent here. Two weeks, I had been here two whole weeks and hadn't even realized it. I just set myself into a pattern, my body just did it automatically, got up, had a shower, got dressed and came back and locked myself in the room, occassionaly throwing laundry into the routine.

Finally, one day, my cell phone went off. Bella was the only one with the number, I had programmed it into her sidekick. I quickly grabbed it and flipped it open, it was a text, which didn't surprise me, reception in the castle wasn't really good enough to carry out a whole conversation. _Edward?_

_**Bella!**_

_Ur in NY?_

_**Ya**_

_J. told me_

_**Im the Tresdons**_

_I miss u_

_**Ugh. miss u 2, im dyin here witout u**_

_Aro put me thru trainin_

_**not fun**_

_crap. I g2g luv u_

_**luv u 2**_

I closed the cell phone and wondered what Bella was doing. There was a light knock on the door. "Come in." I said in a bored tone. Claudia stood int he door frame, tears running down her cheeks.

"You're really sad." she said wiping the tears away. "And really depressed." She was right, I was, really sad, and I was really depressed. "Aidrianna told me I have to make sure you get out of the house today." I stood up.

"This is me getting ready to get out of the house for a day." she laughed slightly and then left. I quickly and quietly made my way down the stairs and out the door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I had gone shopping, bought a couple things, but mostly just walked around until I came back to the house. My hair is no longer it's bronze, redish-brown, color, no, I took a page out of Bella's book. It was now black, and it didn't look half bad. I had a barrier up around the room again and I sat there rolling in a pit of depression as I starede at the wall. What was Bella doing? Better yet, what were they doing to Bella? I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to be here much longer, I wanted Bella back and that's all there is to it.

**_A/N-So that chapter was short, the next chapter will probably be longer because there's a lot in Bella's point of veiw going on that I need to cover without boring you to death in the Edward chapters. That doesn't mean the Edward chapters are boring- cause they aren't really going to be- but they aren't going to be as high on action. Anyways, please tell me what you thought! press that little periwinkly button!_**


	10. WHAT!

_**A/N- Alright, it seems like forever since I've posted, but I've been so busy, because we just moved and things have been super crazy! So as a result it's a short chapter (again!) but I think you'll be pissed off when you get to the end of it... there's a nice cliff hanger! Anyways please R&R!!!**_

****

**ALL TWILIGHT/NEW MOON/ ECLIPSE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!**

_Part 2- Living Hell_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 10- WHAT?! 

_BPOV_

It had been two weeks since Edward left, I think, and I had not came out of my room Aro gave up on even trying to get me to come out. Jason basically came as he pleased, or whenever I asked him to. The castle was full of people, yet it felt so lonely at times I debated on asking Jason to kill me, but not yet I'd always decide, there still may be the chance that I'll see Edward again, get to leave the castle. Hunting was now merely a memory, animal blood might as well have been taboo.

I never looked in the mirror anymore, I hated my eyes, they looked too unnatural, the startling red was just too much. The last time I had looked, they were loosing their last bit of golden shine, they were a dark color now, probably because I hadn't had any blood since I locked myself up in here.

I sat on the bed, mindlessly picking at a loose thread on the comforter, there was a light knock at the door. I silently stood up, I looked at my dress, it was wrinkled and unsmoothed. I dragged myself over to the door, I opened it slowly, being to sure to keep my feet planted _inside_ the room. It was Jason, I stepped aside before he bothered to ask if he could come in. I had taken Edward'sast bit of advice, and befriended Jason. I went back to my spot on the bed and continued to pick and the loose thread. I heard him sigh and felt his weight add to the end of the bed. "Still picking at that thread?" I nodded slowly.

"It's just trying to hang on..." there was silence hanging in the air for a moment. "_Just_ hanging on, like me." I heard him sigh again. There was more silence, this time I was the one to sigh.

"Bella... you know Aro's not going to cease in his plans, maybe..." his hand came out clamped around mine, pulling the thread out of my hand. "It's for the best, if... if you let it go." I looked down at his hand that still held mine.

"It's...not that easy, Jason, I don't know how to explain it... it's complicated..." unconsciously I flipped his hand over and began tracing the lines on his palm. "Do you know my story? My past?" he shrugged.

"I know you were turned into a vampire about three years ago..." I frown and looked back down at his hand. I took a deep breath and started to explain.

"You're right, I was changed thee years ago after I was accused of murdering my mother and step father, I became involved with the hitman business, I went after a couple of guys and killed them, different hitman, next thing I know, I've got groups of people coming after me. I never stayed in a town for more than a week, two at the most. Then people caught up with me and sent me to Forks to live with my father Charlie, who happened to be a cop... at first I pushed people away, but there was something about Edward, something strange, I found myself wanting to find out everything about him... it sounds kind of weird, I know, then I started hanging out with him a bit, and immediately there was a connection. Then I found out he was a hitman and a vampire too, his 'father' was Carlisle, few small fights later, I've been there at least a month, then they come to the school, there's a whole shoot out... Edward and I went to Phoenix... my mother, father and step father are all dead now..." I looked up and looked Jason dead in the eye. "Edward's the only thing I have left now."

The silence in the room was nerve wracking, I shifted uncomfortably and went back to picking at the thread. The subject was quickly changed. "So what exactly do you do all day in here for two weeks?" I shrugged.

Suddenly my sidekick was going off like crazy, I was up so fast that Jason jumped.

_**Bella?**_

_heyy_

_**I hate it here.**_

_I hate it here 2_

_**I'm ready 2 kill Damien**_

_I wanna kill Aro_

_**I wish we were home**_

_I wish we were back in phnx._

_**me 2**_

_our lives r fucked up_

_**they really r**_

_Jason is here_

_**shit. Lucas is coming. I g2g.**_

_kk. Love u._

_**love u 2.**_

The only thing that had accomplished was more tears. I put the sidekick back in the drawer I kept it in and immediately collapsed on the floor beside my bed, my face pressed into the blankets. My arms were wrapped around my middle, almost as if I was trying to keep myself together. I felt Jason carefully pull me off the floor and onto the bed beside him, he pressed my face into his cloak, not much different than Edward would have.

I snapped bolt up-right as soon as I heard the door knob turning. I quickly wiped the tears away with my hand. Aro was standing in the door way, I could see a slight smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Just when I thought his plans to make my life miserable were over, he came up with something else, he had something else up his sleeve but his mind block was impenetrable. I felt a sudden wave of rage flow over me, I wanted to kill him, tear that know-it-all smirk off his face and light him on fire, tear him apart limb by limb, slowly and painfully.

He grabbed my arm roughly and began to drag me out of the room. I didn't bother to protest, I just went voluntarily. Before I knew it I was in a part of the castle I had never seen before. I frowned and tried to place it, but came up blank, I had _never_ been to this part of the castle before. "Where are you taking me?" he didn't respond, I started putting up a fight. "Damnit, Aro, tell me!" he just gave me a quick jerk and kept pulling me along.

The next thing I knew I was being pushed into a room. Aro slammed the door behind me, obviously standing gaurd outside the door. I glared at the door as if it were Aro and kicked it just for good measure. I heard him laugh, as I slowly turned back around to face the three vampires. This room, unlike my own, contained a couple couches, which these three sat on, a glass topped coffee table which was covered with folders and papers and I don't know what all else. The room was painted a beige color, the furniture was a deep chocolate color.

The three vampires that sat, casually on the couch just stared at me. Two of them girls, one guy. The first girl had red curly hair, ruby red eyes and thin lips, she wasn't skinny, but she wasn't big either. She wore a knitted red sweater and a black pair of skinny jeans, paired off with black flats. The second had long black hair that came down the her waist, she was fragile looking but her eyes were firey red and constantly looking around the room, soaking in every detail. Then there was the guy, he looked like he was gay, and he probably was, his short, dark brown hair had had gel ran through it, creating a spikey, unkept look, he had a white jacket on, jeans and a red bandana tied around his neck. "Darling, you look like a mess, we've _all_ been there, it's ok to be down after a break-up."

"What?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"But are you sure you should be bouncing back so fast?"

"Wha-" I was being pushed down into a chair.

"Oh, how rude of me! My name is Ryan, and this is Dana and Sherly." He said pointing out the other two. "So, let's start." I was so confused, I had absolutely no idea what was going on. "So let's start with the color, what's your favorite color?" he asked staring at me attentively.

"Uh... black?"

"Oh, silly girl!" he said laughing gently "You can't have a black wedding dress!"

"WHAT?!" they looked startled. "ARO, YOU BASTARD, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" a wedding?! I was up from the chair in a matter of miliseconds, tearing the door off it's hinges. Aro was standing outside the door, staring at me wide eyed. There was suddenly five people there, pushing me back into the room and into the chair, holding me there in a death grip. Aro followed, silent and calm. Ryan picked up right where he had left off.

"So, what color do you want your wedding dress?"

**_A/N- please tell me what you thought!_**


	11. KO

_**A/N- K, I have to go quick here cause my internet is going to cut out, so here it is, hopefully this will answer some questions! R&R!!!**_

_Part 2- Living Hell_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 11- K.O. 

_EPOV_

I had been texting Bella for the first time in what seemed like forever when Lucas came up and stole my phone. That's when this whole thing turned up. He took the phone and read the whole conversation. That is what led to this fight, of course it really got me going when he started talking trash about Bella. I had tried to keep my anger down but it wasn't going to work, as son as he started laughing, I exploded.

There was a full blown fight in the upstairs hallway. "Give me the damn cell phone!" this kid was not trained, never had been, but he didn't need to be, this kid was a street fighter, he fought with unusual toughness for someone who was never trained. I on the other hand had been sent through vigorous training, I also had ten times the amount of power he did, now had I been armed, it wouldn't have been a problem, but I wasn't.

The next thing I knew, the cell phone was ringing, it wasn't a text coming it, I set that to vibrate, no, Bella was calling me, which meant something big was up. I grabbed the phone before Lucas could react, and flipped it open, I didn't know the number. I answered it anyways. "Hello?" I was answered by crying and yelling at the same time. "Bella?" more crying. Lucas came flying at me again, I just stuck up a barrier. He was now completely shocked. "Bella, calm down!" ever so slowly she started to calm down. "Now, what's the matter?"

"Aro- Aro- he-he's..." there was silence on the other end, except for the yelling in the background. "Aro wants me to get married..." I froze completely.

"WHAT?!"

"He- he wants me to marry... Jason!" she started crying again, so that's what all the yelling and crying was about. I heard a loud crash and I heard Bella's slight scream of shock and then heard her yelling. "Aro, you fucking ass hole! Get out!"

"But-" I heard Aro start to complain.

"OUT!" she screamed. I heard some movement. "Jason, Jason!" there was only silence now. "Fuck!"

"Bella?"

"He's out cold... you're not here, I'm supposed to be getting married _next week_ and- and things can't get any worse!" she started crying again.

"Bella, calm down and tell me what happened." she took a deep breath and then started to explain. She was talking so fast I only caught parts of what she was saying. "Bella, slow down." she took a few shakey breaths and started over.

"Ok, I took your advice and befriended Jason, I locked myself in my room for two weeks, Aro came and dragged me out and then the next thing I know I'm supposed to be marrying Jason! I knew nothing about this, Jason didn't know anything about this either, so that's what they were fighting over and now Jason is unconcious on the floor and bleeding from the head."

"Ok, so let me get this straight, Aro just, decided that you and Jason were going to get married?"

"Yes."

"And neither of you knew about it?"

"And Aro says it's because of his powers or something, they're unique, some bullshit like that!" I could tell anger was starting to sink in and she was starting to get more and more pissed off.

"Ok, who's phone are you using, by the way?"

"Jason's" there was a moment of silence and then she spoke again. "Aro's coming back. I have to go. I love you." It felt good to actually hear her _say_ it rather than text it.

"I love you too." the line went dead and I was left in the hall with Lucas. I put my barrier down and Lucas just came fling at me. I didn't bother to conseal my fighting abilities any longer. I threw him down the hall and then returned to 'my room'. Then I heard some yelling. Shit.

Next thing I knew Damien, Emily, Aidrianna and Claudia were in the hall. Damien's eyes were ablaze, as were Emily's, now, it wasn't really damien I was worried about pissing off, it was Emily. She was the vicious one. Next thing I knew I had, Damien, Emily and Lucas all coming down on me. I concentrated slightly and sent them all flying back down the hall, putting my barrier back up as soon as they were back at the other side of the hall.

This jackass move Aro pulled had really screwed up my plans. My jackass moves on the other hand, now have me fighting three people at once. I went back to my room, grabbed the ipod Bella bought me and left, walking past their kncoked out bodies, down the stairs and outside. I put the ipod in my pocket and started walking. I quickly eneded up in the middle of the busy city streets. A few people turned and stared, others pushed their way through the crowds. I saw a couple cars whizz by at top speed, I watched them drift around the corner and into a parking garage. I felt the strange need to race, my body ached to be thrown around the corners, ached to be jerked forward with the slam of the brakes, I had a serious craving for racing. I didn't have a car though, which meant I couldn't race. I started wandering over toward the parking garage. "Edward!Edward!" I spun around to see Claudia pushing her way through the steady pulse of the constantly moving people on the sidewalk.

With one final push of the crowd she was shoved right into me. "Edward! Sorry..." I didn't respond but just looked down at her. Why was she here? Why had she followed me all this way? "You can't leave me there like that again, you have no idea what Damien's really like." that's when I noticed the cut beside her eye.

"Did Damien do _that_?" I asked as I lightly grazed my finger over the cut. She flinched, but nodded. "You're not going to stay there." there seemed to be hope in her eyes. "You can move in with Carlisle and Esme and the rest of them, they are nice people, you'll just have to give up human blood." she nodded.

"So, tell me, what exactly are you doing?" A couple more cars flew down the street and drifted into the parking garage.

"_That's_ why I'm here." she looked at me wide eyed.

"You can drive a car, like _that_?" I nodded.

"Now, I may know some of them, seeing as I have been to New York a few times, but I may not, I've never raced _here_ before." with that I turned back around and continued my way toward the parking garage. These guys apparently didn't really care if they were caught, too many people were drifting into the garage in plain sight for everyone to see, but, I guess that was part of the challenge. As soon as we stepped through the entrance there was a guy there, his back was to us, but the way he held himself seemed familiar. "Miles?" the guy turned at the sound of his name.

"There ain't nobody here by that name!" I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yo, man! How's it goin'?" I shrugged.

"It could be better."

"Man, what are you doing here? Last time I saw you, you were all up in Phoenix!"

"Yeah, we left and went back to Forks and then to Italy, Bella's still there, and I'm here in New York." he looked surprised.

"Italy? Why the hell you wanna go there?! Italy?" I laughed slightly.

"It's a long story man."

"So, you up for a race?"

"Man, I wish, two of my cars are back in Phoenix, another's in Volterra and then the rest are back in Forks."

"Man, I'll let you use mine." We were quickly led through the parking garage, where we soon came upon a whole floor of racers, standing beside their cars. A few people acknowledged Miles as he walked by, the rest were busy hovering over their engines. He led us to stand infront of a greenish-blue Nissan Skyline with bright blue flames, he dropped the keys into my hand. "Just don't smash it up whatever you do." I nodded. "Ok, so I'll give you the lowdown. See that chick over there, the one with the long black hair? She may look nice, but she will take your car out with the first chance she has. That guy over there, name's Carlos, thinks he owns this garage just cause his daddy's name's on it-"

"Then technically he _does_ own the garage, but the way you're talking he sucks at racing, right?" Miles nodded. He continued to point people out and explained their tecniques and a bit about them. Eventually Claudia and I were noticed there, as Miles and I sat on the hood of the car Claudia standing akwardly beside it. The guy named Evan was first to speak up about it though.

"Who does this jackass think he is? Waltzing in here and just acting like he owns the place!" I frowned.

"If I'm correct, the waltz is a dance, and I most certainly didn't dance in here, and why the hell would I want to own this place?" Miles laughed beside me.

"You think you're so good? Why don't we have a bit of a race, you and me, here and now."

"Ok, fine, let's race."

"What'll it be for? Pink slips?" Miles gave a nod.

"You got it."

"Damn Miles, you must trust this guy a lot, you're letting this amature drive you precious car through these crowded New York streets!" Miles smirked.

"If you say so." the guy went to his car. "Right, lights aren't rigged here, they're watched a bit more closely, so you'll have to be a little more careful."

"Got it."

"Don't fuck up my car."

"Wasn't planning on it." he laughed and then turned and moved up to the spray painted line on the pavement, the start line. Claudia scurried around to the other side of the car as I got in the driver's side. I started the car up and moved up to the starting line beside Evan's car. Some slutily dressed girl stood in between the cars at the starting line as soon as her arm dropped we were off the starting line. I stayed behind him while we were in the parking garage but as soon as we broke out onto the street I hit the gas pedal, easily stearing the car, weaving through the insane traffic, passing Evan as I did so. Claudia was gripping the seat, sitting wide eyed beside me as I drifted around the first corner.

There was another parking garage we had to go to the top of, turn around and go back the way we came. Evan was right on my tail as I drifted up the ramp, Claudia remained frozen to the seat in terror beside me. I got to the top and quickly drifted back around to face the ramp again, Evan came sliding up and I immediately went down, him turning and doing the same as fast as he could.

This remained the same all the way back to the finish line, I passes first and Evan slid up beside me only seconds later. Miles smirked, as everyone else looked shocked. I got out and handed the keys back to Miles, Claudia slolwy got out of the car, looking less frightened now. Evan got out looking pissed off. "Dude, why the hell do you even race, did you not see your girlfriend's face?!"

"She's not my girlfriend." I said through gritted teeth. Miles laughed.

"Dude, had you have asked who his girlfriend is, I garuntee you wouldn't have raced him!"

"Who's your girl friend?"

"You wouldn't happen to recognise the name Isabella Swan, would you?" he stared wide eyed.

"Your girlfriend is the D.Q.?!" I nodded. "Fuck!" he kicked the tire of his car. Miles handed me evan's pink slip and Evan threw the keys at me.

"Wanna stay for another?" Miles asked, Claudia's eyes opened wide, pleaing for me not to.

"I better not, I gotta get going. Good seeing you again." he nodded.

"Yeah man, maybe I'll see you around Phoenix again?" I shrugged.

"Maybe." With that we got into the other Nissan Skyline and sped out of the parkinglot, I started driving back to the Tresdon's, though I would rather have never gone back.

I couldn't help it, on he way home I drifted around all the corners and sped down every street, finally pulling up infront of the Tresdon residence. Damien stood at the front door, glaring at me as I got out of the car. "I called up Aro." I looked at him, my expression blank.

"So?"

"I'll tell you the nice way, he's going to have you killed off." he smirked, I couldn't help it any longer, I laughed. He looked startled.

"I'd like to see him try, that should be rather amusing." I brushed past him and into the house and once again, back up to 'my room'. Lucas was there to meet me. "Lucas." I said icily.

"Edward." he spat it as if it was taboo, his expression read nothing but disgust.

"So is there a reason you're here? To fight me again?" he nodded slowly. "Ok let'sget this over with, where do you want to fight?" he flew at me, I moved quickly, faster than he could register, he was pinned against the wall. He growled and fought to get out of my grip. Eventually his shoulders slumped in defeat and he gave up. I let him go and then returned my ipod to the desk that sat in the room, dusty from lack of use. Lucas eyed the ipod with interest. "Touch it, and you're good as dead." He pushed himself off the wall and left, slamming the door behind him. I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

**_A/N- what's you think??? please review!_**


	12. Mental Acting

_**A/N- Alright here's the next chapter, it's longer than the last couple I've posted (sorry about that) but it's here. I'm surprised that some of you haven't clicked yet and figured things out... then again, to me it's completely obvious, but hey, whatever. Please R&R!**_

****

**ALL CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT, NEW MOON AND ECLIPSE BELONG THE THE AMAZING STEPHENIE MEYER!!!**

****

_Part 2- Living Hell_

_

* * *

Chapter 12- Mental Acting_

_BPOV_

Jason was out cold, thanks to Aro, and apparently I was getting married next week, which was sooo not happening. For now, I guess I would have to suck it up and pretend to go through with the plans, Jason would be killed if I didn't. I examined Jason's head, but I couldn't really do anything, it wasn't as bad as it looked. I started cleaning up the room, though there was almost no point, almost everything was broken.

About half an hour later Jason was coming to. I rushed over and helped him off the floor and over to the bed. He just collapsed there and looked up at me. "How the hell did this work out?"

"Do you want the real answer to that?" he just looked at me before dropping his head back on the pillow. "The real question is what are we going to do about it?" he stared up at the ceiling for a long time before finally answering.

"I don't know." he answered honestly. My mind started reeling with possibilities, what if I actually ended up marrying Jason? Not that there's anything wrong with that, sure I love him... I guess... Just nowhere near as much as Edward, Edward was my life, my soul, my true love. Jason, I cared for him, just not as deeply, I loved him, just not as much, I liked him, just not to the same extent. I let out a sigh, is it just me, or is it whenever the Volturi become involved, does everything gets ten times as complicated? Then I got an idea.

"Did Edward ever tell you anything about his family?" he shook his head wincing as he did so. I quickly started fixing up the wound on his head from Aro's fight as I explained. "Ok, well, there's Emmett, Rosalie, which is Emmett's wife, Jasper and Alice, who is Jasper's wife and then there's Carlisle and Esme, their 'adopted parents'." He frowned but nodded.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I have an idea, that will work, even if the original plan fails. But it's going to need some acting on our part..." I started explaining the rest of my plan to him. I was confident that it would work, no matter which way the original plan went. It was practically flawless. Jason seemed to think so too, but he also thought of another fact, one that he thought was too risky.

"What if Aro were to touch me, he would find out about this whole plan." I took his face in my hands.

"That's where you have to start mental acting, think something up, imagine something up that would prove his point!" He looked at me for a moment, and next thing I knew images were flying through my head like crazy.

"Whoa! Stop! That'll work!" he smirked. "You have a very, _very_ active imagination." he smiled.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I'm the guy in your plan." I considered it for a moment.

"True." There was an urgent knock on the door. Jason's mind began reeling with images again. I had to ignore them, not knowing if it would be Aro coming to grab Jason and drag him away. I got up and opened the door. Sure enough it was Aro.

"Are we ready to try this again? You have a wedding to plan. Now." I smiled sweetly in false cheeriness, that scared even myself and willing followed Aro to the same room as before. I took a deep breath and entered.

The same three people sat there, this time some plans had been made, many plans had been made. Once again Aro closed the door and stood outside. Time to step up the act. "Ok, so what do you think of the dress?" He pushed a slim folder towards me, I opened it to see the picture of a dress, material samples, and everything else that was needed to make the dress. I'll be completely honest, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing it.

"You call this a wedding dress?!" they looked at me shocked. "Let me see the other plans!" I demanded, they scurried around and shoveled up various folders before handing them to me one by one, I tossed each away, giving them a distasteful comment. Finally they ran out of plans. "Aro! You expect me to plan a wedding with this crap?!" The door slowly opened and Aro came in looking surprised. I had a pile of folders in my hand when I got up. "This is a wedding we're planning, not a masqerade." I said pushing the folders against his chest and brushing past him and out the door.

I was halfway down the hall when I came running after me. "Then if these planners aren't working, who do you suggest?" I smirked, things were already starting to go my way.

"Well, only the best of course!" I said as I continued to walk swiftly through the hall.

"Well then, tell me, who is the best? Of course you only deserve the best, you are the queen, after all."

"Exactly."

"And the best is?"

"Why, Alice Cullen, of course!" he gave me a wierd look. "She is the master of all planners! You want an occasion to be remembered? She will make it the most memorable celebration in your existence!" his eyes widened slightly. 'Now I'm sure, you yourself have been to a few memorable celebrations, and I assure you, had you ever been to one of Alice's it would definately be top of the list!" I continued to babbel on about Alice's expertise planning skills as we walked through the halls. We kept talking and talking until we reached my door again. I think he had fallen for part one of my almost-flawless-plan.

"Alice Cullen it is then, I'll try and get her in as soon as possible." I smiled, still playing my fake cheerful card. He left I and quickly entered my room, slamming the door behind me. Jason was laying on the bed still, he looked up from the pictures he was going through, they were the ones out of my sidetable. As much as I didn't like him going through my stuff when I wasn't there, I had to find my sidekick. I started to panic, I couldn't find it anywhere. Jason tossed me his phone without an upwards glance.

I was still half panicing when I flipped the phone open and quickly dialed Edward's cell. I waited and waited, the phone continued to ring in my ear. It wasn't Edward that picked up though. "This must be Edward's imaginary girlfriend!" he said in an overly loud and annoying voice.

"Imaginary, huh? Put Edward on the phone."

"Why do you want to talk to that loser? He's so obnoxious-" he was cut off by my growling.

"Put him on the fucking phone, NOW!" Jason continued to flip through the pictures, sitting practically motionless.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Fuck off Lucas! This is important, put him on the phone!" I was starting to get mad, Jason started to pay attention. I was ready to crush the stupid phone, he jumped up and grabbed it.

"Calm down a little Bella, please." I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, but it didn't help any. He closed the phone and the room was filled with a temporary silence. "I'll be back." With that, he just disappeared out of thin air. Great. Isn't this just fabulous? I looked down at my wrinkled dress before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

I stripped down and stepped under the scalding hot water. For once I actually let myself try and relax, and even though my heart was shattered and everything seemed to be going wrong, I felt myself relax ever so slightly. The water warmed my skin, but the once familiar feeling seemed foreign, I hadn't taken notice to the temperature of anything in a long time.

When I stepped out of the shower, the large antique mirror was completely fogged up and there were droplets running down the walls. I dried off and quickly wrapped the towel around myself before stepping back out into my room, only to find Jason sitting on the bed again as if he had never left. His eyes ran over me, before he slowly looked away, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I rifeled through the dresses in my closet and then grabbed one that was different then the ones I usually wore, but still black. I took it back to the bathroom and changed, I even put that stupid tiara on.

The room seemed to be restored to it's original state and Jason was still flipping through pictures. "Why are you so fascinated with those pictures?" he shrugged.

"It looked like you had fun that night." I had to smile as I remembered it.

"Yeah, it was." I came and sat down beside him. "That was our last night in Phoenix... and it was also my birthday."

"You went clubbing?" I laughed a little.

"And shopping and fixed up a couple cars too." he gave me a questioning look.

"You like cars?" I nodded.

"I race them, I'm the one they call the drift queen, I tought Edward how to drift..."

"What kind of car did you have?"

"I think you mean _cars_." he looked at me in disbelief. " I have an Aston Martin DB9, a Koenisegg CCX and CCR, umm... oh god... I don't even know all the cars I have, I have tons, those are just the more used ones... all and all I have a few Jags, a couple Mustangs, an asortment of Aston Martins, two McLaren F1's... other than that, I'm not too sure."

"You have _that_ many cars?"

"That's not counting Edward's, Rosalie's Alice's, Emmett's, Jasper's, Carlisle's and Esme's... many of them get parked at the same house from time to time." he shook his head and continued to flip through the pictures, though I was more than sure that he had seen them all at _least_ five times.

Memories started coming back and a single tear ran down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away and stood up. "Right, I'll be back, you can stay here as long as you want." I left the bedroom and headed to the thrown room. Where a sat for a long time, then I heard a bunch of yelling and screaming, but this was not the right room to be hearing that in. I tensed up immediately.

"Bella!!!" the person yelled. I heard the contact of someone's hand coming down and them. The doors were pushed open and in came Felix and Oliver with Alice struggling between them in their grasp. I was immediately up and infront of them. When they let go of her Alice immediately flung herself at me. Felix and Oliver immediately tried to stop her, I quickly built up a barrier and blocked them from doing so. Aro then came in the room.

"This little pixie girl was very hard to catch." I smirked.

"That really doesn't surprise me." I turned from Aro to Alice. "Come, we've got lots to do!" I said in false cheeriness. I grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind me. I pulled her swiftly down the halls to my room. Finally coming to stand outside the door, I quickly pushed it open and pulled her inside.

"Ok, tell me what this is all about." I don't think she even realized Jason was there.

"It's a long story... this is Jason by the way... he's in the story, quite frequently..." she aknowledged him and then turned her attention back to me, and I started to explain the situation. She understood most of the situation, but was trying to figure out the last part that Aro had introduced.

"Ok, so Aro is making you two get married?" we nodded. "And this is supposed to be happening next week?" we nodded again. "And you called me up because...?"

"Because Edward's in New York, I'm supposed to be getting married to Jason, here, and no offense Jason, but I don't want to be! So then I pulled a few strings and said that you were the best planner ever, so now you and I have to start planning a wedding that's probably not going to happen, but the reason I did that is because I know that if you were to plan it you wouldn't need my help so then I can figure out a plan to get out of here and get to Edward, and then you could cover for me, and then we all get out of here and I really, _really_ need your help Alice!" I was litterally down on my knees begging her to help me. She seemed to be quite happy with this fact.

"Of course I'll help you Bella."

"Thank-you!" I flung my arms around her in a bone crushing hug, she laughed slightly. "And I am _really_ sorry for pulling you away from Jasper and everyone, and you'll probably hate my guts for a while, but I was going insane and you were the first incredibly reliable vampire that popped to mind, cause I know Rose wouldn't help me in a million years-"

"Actually, Rose cried pretty hard when you were dragged away, we love you more than you think Bella." I hugged her again. "Ok, so I guess we have to start _some_ planning, wheather or not it gets used will be the question in the end... but it's still fun!" So the first thing we went to do, was hunt down Ryan, Dana and Sherly, who took us right to their design library, which I didn't even know was there. Alice and I quickly began flipping through books, looking at dresses, and material samples. Ryan came in a few minutes later.

"Here's a couple empty folders if you need to keep things together instead of on the shelf." We took them and continued to work.

"Ok, so what should the color theme be? Hmmmm... Red and black? Blue and Silver? Red and Gold? What about Purple and Black? Oh! Or Red and Silver, that would look cool too!" that led to a long couple hours of debate, what would be a good color theme? After a long time, we still hadn't came up with a good color theme, so we just started looking at dresses and thinking about location and everything else that would have to be included in the plans.

The next time we looked at the clock, it was midnight and we decided to stop for now, gathering up some of the pictures we liked and shoved them in a folder. When we finally got back to my room, Jason was gone, which really didn't surprise me, he had left the pictures on the side table. Alice and I tossed the folders onto the desk and flopped down onto the bed, Alice grabbed the pictures and started browsing through them, laughing at many of them as she set some of them aside. She set a few aside, but I wasn't too sure why. As she did that, there was a soft knock on the door. I silently got up and answered it. it was Aro, the incredibly annoying Aro.

"So how is the planning going?" I looked at Alice, who looked up at Aro and smiled.

"We've got a good start, we're just taking a bit of a break right now, we'll work some more a little later." she assured him. He nodded once and left, his cloak swishing out behind him. What the hell was I getting myself into? What if I didn't figure something out? Would I be stuck marrying Jason next week? The thought made me shudder, no offense to Jason, but if I was marrying anyone, it was going to be Edward, and that, that was final.

**_A/N- So whatcha think? Please give me color themes, and I know, although you all don't want the wedding to happen, I need the colors so Alice can move forward with her planning. There's still a few twists and turns left in this yet! You'll see what happens, I'm actually surprised I got to update this, I'm in the middle of exams... Yeah, got some major studying to do, anyways, please review and PLEASE leave color themes, it helps me out a lot, though I already have a bit of an idea. PS. colors can be any colors you want, they don't have to be the ones suggested!_**


	13. Welcome To The Dark Side

_**A/N- This is a short chapter but the next couple should be longer! I feel so bad for making these chapters so short, but I have the urge to update, and write, but at the same time there needs to be a little more time before things happen and I'm trying not to give anything away because no one likes that. So here's this chapter this is an important yet unimportant chapter. Important because one of the little things mentioned in this chapter comes up again later and it's important because it has to do with Bella a bit. This chapter is also unimportant because not a whole lot really happens, jusr Edward coming up on realization.**_

****

**ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER, WONDERFUL AUTHOR OF TWILIGHT!**

_Part 2- Living Hell_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 13- Welcome To The Dark Side 

_EPOV_

Somehow Lucas had managed to get his hands on my cell phone, I was completely pissed off. I was just hoping that Bella wasn't going to start texting, but the other day, when we were in the living room, it started going off. I immediately went at him, he moved quickly, but I was able to read the text message._ 'Give Edward the phone back, Lucas.'_ I smirked, she knew he had it. He cursed, I went at him again, and then Emily showed up.

I felt myself being flung back, I hit the wall as growling started to echo through the room. Emily was in attack stance, standing in front of Lucas who was smirking. She came flying at me again, I moved just in time, she crashed into the wall, Damien was now in the room, his growl adding to the sound of Emily's. Lucas just sat in the corner grinning like the jackass he really was.

I really didn't like this family, and they really hated me, so I guess it equaled out, but when Lucas did something like this, my hate out powered theirs. I really don't know how, but I managed to get out of the hold of Damien and Emily, to attack Lucas and get my cell phone back. I immediately stuck my barrier up, blocking them from getting to anywhere within two metres close to me. They were furious. I quickly sent a text back to Bella. She told me what was happening and a few other things before passing it off to Alice. Alice gave me a whole bunch of information on this wedding that was supposedly happening next week, but other than that, I really had no idea about Bella's plan or anything.

Acording to Alice the color theme they had chose on was Red and Gold. Then there was something Alice said and quickly tried to cover it up. She said something about not using silver for some other reason, I didn't understand what she meant, but decided against trying to figure it out. I said goodbye to Alice and then goodbye to Bella one last time. When I hung up the phone, it hit me hard, what if Bella couldn't figure something out? What if Bella ended up marrying Jason? I sunk down against the wall I had been leaning on. By the end of next week, Bella could belong to someone else, I felt my dead insides flip. My head started spinning, god, I missed her so much, she had been and always would be my everything even if- I had to force myself to think it- even if she belonged to someone else.

I slowly got up, turned and headed up the stairs, dragging my feet as I went, my head suddenly filled with nothing but despair. How can things change so quickly? One day everyone's happy, the next everything's crumbling down around you, life becomes meaningless. I was just going to have to take myself out for a while, put myself out of commission, I wouldn't be able to deal with this any other way. I knew that Bella would find a way out of there, but I didn't know if she'd be able to do it in time.

I couldn't actually leave, I thought about it, but Aro would be pissed, Bella would probably get the majority of it, and what about Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme? I wouldn't put it past Aro to kill them off for my wrong doings. The Tresdons on the other hand, well Claudia was the only one I'd be worried about getting hurt, she didn't belong here, but the rest of them could burn in hell. There was one other option, but I had never done it before, I had seen Bella do it, but I had never tried it myself. I reversed the energy I was concentrating on gathering and brought it back at myself. I felt myself being flung through the air, hit by a hard wave of energy followed by an insanely strong amount of heat before I hit the ground and everything slowly turned black.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

It was three days later when I could finally open my eyes, everything was blurry and not in focus, I felt like lead, I literally couldn't move. I just closed my eyes and let myself be swallowed up again by the darkness. Another day went by before I could sort of move, my vision had cleared and I could see that I had been moved to the living room. I turned my head slightly to see Damien and Aidrianna watching me in concern. I must be hallucinating, Damien actually concerned about something other than himself? Pfffft, yeah right.

It was late that night before I could actually, completely move. I slowly sat up, my limbs still felt heavy, and my head throbbed with an intense pain. I wanted to collapse, my body wanted to collapse, but at the same time, my mind wanted my body to feel the pain, embrace it, bring as much of it on as possible. My hand immediately went to my forehead, but I quickly pulled it away, I wanted to feel this, despite what people think, pain is you friend, if you're feeling pain, you're still alive. I stood up, swaying a bit as a searing pain shot through my body. I felt like I was asleep, my eyelids felt heavy, my limbs felt heavy, weighted down. I ignored the looks I got and headed towards the door, digging my keys out of my pocket as I did so.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Damien yelled, quickly moving to block the doorway. I looked at him, he seemed to look shocked, I took this time to move past him, through the living room doorway and into the entrance way. Aidrianna was suddenly in front of me, my head spun with the speed they were moving. She looked up at me shocked.

"Edward, when was the last time you hunted?" I kneaded my forehead with my hand, trying to recall the last time I had been hunting. My thoughts were in a jumble, nothing making sense, pieces of memories floating through my head, nothing making sense. Suddenly damien punched my in the face, I felt my jaw crack, my eyes were closed as I pushed back the urge to kill him, I unconciously snapped my jaw back and looked at him and shrugged. They both looked at me in shock. "Edward, come here." Aidrianna said, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the closest mirror she could find. "Look at yourself! You look dead!"

"I am dead." she slapped me and then forced me to look at the mirror. My eyes seemed glazed over, dazed and disoriented, my clothes were wrinkled and my hair was disheveled. I shrugged before turning and pushing past them, moving quicker than before, out the front door and into the misty air. I wanted to do something that would keep my away from this house for a while. I debated on hunting, finally deciding, that it would be best if I got something, even if it was just something small, there was no way that I'd get back there and not be beaten up.

I hadn't realized it until I went to take it off, my watch was gone, I felt around my pockets, my ipod was gone, and so was my cell phone. Damn Lucas, damn him to the deepest pit of hell where he belongs. It took me a long time to find something, but I quickly drank it's blood down, not bothering to try and taste it. I sat there for a while, I was in the middle of nowhere anyways, so it didn't really matter where I went from there.

Soon there was light beggining on the eastern horizon, it was twilight and I had to get out of the sun before I was caught. I got up and started the run back to the Tresdons. When I got there I was greeted by a furious Damien. His yelling only brought back the throbbing in my head that had been absent for the last couple hours. I looked at them all Emily and Lucas, Damien and Aidrianna, and Claudia, standing back in the corner. I stood there calmly as Damien yelled at me. I knew I couldn't be here much longer or I was goign to snap, get them to kill me off, get them to end my misery, shred me up and light me on fire. At the same time, my mind wanted to tell me that Bella was going to figure something out. Something in my mind told me, no matter how she did it, she was going to figure something out, I trusted her enough, I only hoped I was right.

**_A/N- So, here's a recap of what happened in this chapter just so you can see the little details without having to read the boring chapter over again. A color theme for the wedding has been selected! Red and Gold, many people said red and silver, saying that gold is too much of an Edward color, and red because it stays with Bella's dark side. THIS IS THE PROBLEM: I really like the whole red dress idea, BUT, many wedding dresses we see are strapless, making Bella's wedding dress almost the same as her ball gown! I did find a gold dress however, but I was wondering what you guys thought. Anyways, Edward's cell phone, watch and ipod are now gone (yes people, Lucas stole them when Edward took himself out). And it's finally hit Edward that Bella may be getting married next week! And that hit him HARD! Now, many of my friends have been making requests about this story, and it's adding a few complications. I had to put a bit of a fight in do to request. I have also been asked/ told that I should put a lemon in. Also a few negotiations with people are holding chapter updates up... you people know who you are... So people, please review, and please tell me red or gold dress! Oh, in case anyone is interested I started another fanfic too! _**


	14. The Bitter End

_**A/N-Finally, another chapter is here, I've been pestered pretty much non-stop for this so HERE IT IS!!!!!!!! lol... anyways... It looks like we shall be coming to the end in a few more chapters... So now the question comes. Do. you. want. another. sequel????????????????? I have a few ideas I could use, getting back on the hitman track a little more... Anyways, this chapter is a little longer than the last few, so I hope this will be a little more satisfying than the last... whole lot of chapters. lol. Hope you enjoy!!!! R&R!**_

****

**YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT ALL TWILIGHT/ NEW MOON ECT. CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPH!!!!!!!!!**

_Part 2- Living Hell_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 14- The Bitter End? 

_BPOV_

My mind was racing, Alice and I were down to the finishing touches of this wedding, we had finally decided on a dress, out of the many we had been looking at we got it down to two, a red strapless and a gold strapless, in the end the gold was the one we chose. My mind was starting to go into a frenzy, Aro had gone back to old times, he was dragging me into intense training _every_ day, I was so cut up that Alice practically freaked when she first saw me.

"Oh. My. Carlisle! Bella what happened to you?!" she practically screamed.

"Aro's putting me back through intense training again, today was a better day." I informed her. She looked at me horrified as I headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

I turned the water on as hot as it would go and let it slowly relax my muscles. It didn't take very long for Alice to be pounding on the door though. I groaned, turned the water off and quickly got out, wrapping a towel around myself and opened the door. "Oh, it's you." I was pretty sure that came across sounding mean and snobby, but I hadn't meant for it to.

"Yeah, it's me. Alice told me Aro's putting you through intensive training again." Jason said, looking at my arms, concern written across his features.

"Yeah, today was a better day than usual," I grabbed the hair brush off the counter and quickly ran it through my hair as Jason leaned against the doorframe. Something had just occured to me. "Where have _you_ been?" I asked, realizing he hadn't been here for a few days. His mind suddenly threw up a wall of static.

"I- I've been running errands for Aro." I gave him the 'do you really think I'm _that_ stupid' look. He sighed and then slumped in defeat. "Aro sent me..." he stopped and looked at me cautiously. "Aro sent me to go get- a ring." he finished, he watched me, waiting to see if I would start flipping out. I looked at him for a moment and then just brushed past him, back into my room to get some clothes. Alice stood in the corner watching me, I caught her look and she quickly went back to the very last finishing touches of the wedding. I grabbed a random dress out of the closet and brushed past Jason back into the bathroom.

I closed the door and quickly began to get changed. "So, Aro made you go out and get a ring?"

"Yes." he responded, his voice right outside the door. I actually looked at the dress I grabbed. Pink. Ew. I put it on anyways.

When I opened the door Jason was still standing right there. He looked at me shocked for a moment. I moved past him again and back into my room. I grabbed the pictures off my sidetable and flopped down on my bed, my feet up at the pillows. I seemed to be doing this a lot more lately, normally finding myself getting really upset over the situation at hand, I would normally start crying and then wait for my heart to shatter once more before breaking down completely. But today, I didn't do that. I frowned as I finished flipping through them. "Where are the rest of my pictures?" Jason came over and put my tiara back on my head and sat down beside me, his hand resting lightly on my back. I looked up to Alice, she shifted uncomfortably. "Alice?" she slowly pulled out a bag from under the desk, I hadn't even noticed it there.

"Well, they were going to get wrecked if you kept them there, so I took a few of the nice ones-" I opened my mouth to say something, but she cut me off. "And I went and got them framed." she said so quickly, I barely caught it. She handed me the photos that had been missing, they were all framed, some in nicer frames than others, but each in a nice frame all the same. I frowned there was others too. "And I figured, since I didn't know how long you'd be here, or if you'd end up here again, I had some other ones done too." I looked at the other ones, there was a picture of Charlie, a picture of Renee and Phil, and a picture of Jason.

"Where did you get these?" I asked. She smiled mischeviously and then turned and continued to work. "Alice, where did you get these?" I asked again.

"Where did you manage to get _this?_ This was the night of the Christmas ball." Jason said picking up the picture of himself. I heard her sigh and then finally, she turned back around.

"Well, the pictures of Renee and Charlie, I found them at your house, Bella."

"Charlie's old place?"

"Yeah, and then the one of Jason, I got from Sheryl, she managed to get pictures of almost everyone that was there. She had a very nice one of you Bella." Alice informed us. I looked at it for a moment longer and then looked at the others again. "I wish Rose was here." I heard her murmer.

"No, Alice, if anything, you wish you were back home _with_ Rose."

"Maybe. It's not much better here than it is there right now." I frowned.

"When the Volturi took you, I bet you don't know who cried the hardest for you besides Edward. After a while, we all tried to accept it, Edward wouldn't, of course, but then Edward disappeared, and well, everyone is in severe depression. Losing you was hard enough, we tried to move past it, but then Edward left, and with both of you gone, things only went downward. Carlisle stopped working at the hospital, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I stopped going to school, Esme's stopped tending the gardens, Rosalie won't _touch_ a car, Jasper threw himself off a couple cliffs and I haven't done any shopping other than this neccassary wedding stuff since we were in Phoenix." I stared at her wide eyed, things seriously couldn't be _that_ bad, she continued to insist that they were. "And when we heard from Edward, Carlisle flipped. Then Edward told him the story and he was in shock, we all were." After that comment, she quickly switched the topic.

"So, I got your dress, and Aro wants to start setting everything up, he seems extremely pleased with the plans, when really, they're not the _best_ plans I've ever put together-" her mouth snapped shut when there was a knock on the door. I groaned and slowly dragged myself up to my feet, moving to get the door. I just opened it and followed, I didn't need the pre-argument before being tossed around like a rag doll, at least Aro seemed pleased.

I followed him out into the extremely familiar room, there was nothing but a couple benches in the room. Aro started at a speedy pace, there was no gradual build up here, we were already moving as fast as anyone's normal training would be going, but we weren't stopping there, nope, the flinging, beating, burning, electrifying fight continued on. Aro sent me flying back, I managed to stop myself before I hit the wall and then sprung back at him, bringing him to the ground. Speed wasn't the problem in this fight, beating up the other person was the goal.

The doors opened and Jason and Alice slipped in, and moved to the bench on the side wall. Aro paused. "What are you here for?"

"You're forgetting you _are_ fighting my future wife." Aro didn't have time to consider it, I sent him smashing back into the wall, as hard as I could muster up in that split second. Neddless to say, Aro was furious. I couldn't help but to smirk at this, I really _did_ want to kill him.

"You never told me to stop, isn't one of your rules, _not_ to get pulled in by the distraction?" he growled and came at me again. I moved quickly and spun around his attack. I sprung at him from behind, slamming him to the ground once again. He was up quickly again and he sent me flying back into the wall _again._

"Another one is _use your powers_." he moved swiftly back to the other side of the room. I continued to sit on the ground, my back against the wall where I had slid down from being slammed into it. I was growling, I glared at him, my eyes locking to him as he stood silently waiting at the other end of the room. I kicked the ground a couple times as I sat there, what he didn't know, was that I was building up all the power I had left in me. Very slowly, I stood up, I dusted myself off and stood there glaring at him. I moved slowly towards him.

"You want me to use my powers?" he nodded, his jaw tight, ready for a fight. "I'm not leaving here on my two feet." I said before throwing everything at him, he flew. He was out before he hit the wall, which he didn't _just_ hit, he went through it, a couple guys that I recognized from Aro calling up the night of the Christmas ball, they were shocked, but I only caught a glance of that, because, as I had planned I was out. However, I could still hear and feel everything, other than that, my body felt like it was made out of lead, it was almost like taking myself out, except, I had a bit more sense of what was going on. I groaned and slowly managed to roll over.

I felt Jason's hands pulling me up to my feet. "You're insane." he murmered. I made a pathetic attempt to hit him, I succeeded, and even managed to get enough strength behind it to actually make him complain. I swayed slightly and stumbled a bit, then felt Jason's arm lock around my waist and pull me in to him. When I felt my shoulder blades against his cloak, I gave up on trying to walk, or even stand for that matter.

"You really need to be more careful about when you do stuff like that Bella." Alice's voice was colored in disapproval, I smiled a bit.

"Yeah, well since when have you known me to do anything that might actually be smart?"

"I've known you to do many smart things, but hitman still definately runs in your blood." I could tell she was laughing slightly now.

"Exactly, and well, let's face it, if you're into as deep as I am, you realize when you might have to sacrifice your own well being to take someone out." Jason then spoke up.

"How long do you think Aro's going to be out?" My head throbbed as I tried to come up with a logical answer.

"Um, a day or two maybe? I can't be quite sure." I could tell Jason was rolling his eyes. I one swift movement he scooped me up into his arms and next thing I knew I was being placed on my bed.

"Sleep, Bella, you know you need to." Alice said.

"Sleep? How the hell can she sl-" I did as Alice said and didn't hear the rest of his sentence.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

I woke up to the feeling of a hole being ripped in my chest, my heart shattering, and tears rolling in an endless stream down my cheeks. I also woke to find Jason, literally, my face pressed into his chest, and two sets of arms around me. I shifted slightly, their arms loosened and Jason pulled away slightly. I flipped over onto my stomach and pressed my face into the pillow, Jason was stroking my hair, and I had my arms wrapped around my chest, as if I was holding myself together.

There was a knock on the door, Jason froze, as did I. I was about to tell them to go to hell when they spoke. "Don't bother telling me to go to hell Bella, you and I both know I'm not going away-" I was up so fast and at the door that I heard Jason's 'wow' after I got to the door. I opened the door to see Carlisle leaning casually against the far wall, hands in his pockets, pushing his brown jacket up slightly, his hair looked sightly wind blown, he had obviously done some running, and there was a small smile on his face. I stood froze in the doorway. Carlisle casually pushed himself off the wall and moved swiftly to stand in front of me. I couldn't stand there any longer, I flung my arms around him, he pulled me into a tight grip and then swung me around in circles. Alice then came bounding out to tackle him, while Jason sat completely clueless in the room.

After Carlisle finished prying Alice off him, I introduced him to Jason. "Ah, so this is Jason?" they made the gesture to shake hands, their palms hardly touched. "So, I see Aro's been putting you through training again." Carlisle said, turning to me. I rolled my eyes, and flopped down on the bed again.

"Of course he is."

"Where is Aro anyways? Normally he'd be the first person I'd see." Alice turned away but not before I caught her smile. Jason cleared his throat and looked towards the wall.

"Uh, out of commission for a little while..."

"What did you do this time?" I opened my mouth to protest and then closed it. He laughed. "You've put lots of them out of commission, what did you do to put Aro out?"

"She pulled a stupid move that left her hardly able to even stand." Carlisle laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds like something she'd do... seriously what did you do?"

"I just threw a bunch of energy...heat...power...stuff, at him." he gave me a questioning look.

"So what did you break to keep him out this long?" I pursed my lips and glared at him, he laughed again.

"I sent him through a brick wall." Carlisle's laughing stopped abruptly and he stared at me wide eyed.

"I told you it was a stupid move." Alice murmered.

"You sent Aro _through_ a _brick_ wall?" I nodded. "You do realize that's _exactly_ what he wants? He _wants_ your powers to be that strong, he wants you to be able to do that with out a second thought-"

"I know." I stated flatly.

"So it's once again part of the whole 'make Aro believe we're co-operating' plan, right?"

"Exactly." Carlisle shook his head slightly and then moved towards the desk. I now realized that Alice had set out all the pictures on the desktop.

"In Phoenix?" Carlisle asked, picking up the one of us all stumbling in the front door, it was a good picture, a happy picture.

"My birthday." the room was silent, Carlisle put the picture back down and picked up another. Alice had picked out a seperate picture of everyone, Carlisle had picked up the one of Alice in the DJ booth, then the one of Rosalie posing in front of some funky lights, a picture of Emmett pretending to be gangsta, the picture of Jasper as he casually leaned against the bar, and the picture of Edward. I felt my chest tighten and I stopped breathing. Carlisle froze as he held the picture, I knew he was compeltely conscious of what I just did. He pretended to not take notice and slowly put the last picture back down.

"I like them, they're all so... happy. That's why I got them framed." Carlisle nodded, but his eyes were locked on me.

"So, this wedding, it's what, four days away?" we all nodded and the room was silent again. Another switch of topic came.

"So have you tried to get Aro-"

"Nope." I said in a finishing tone.

"Do you think, maybe, Bella, that'd be the smart thing to do?"

"I swear, if you make me-"

"I'm not making you do anything, I'm giving you the choice, I'm telling you it might be a smart idea, otherwise he's going to be really ticked off when he comes to."

"He'll be really ticked either way." I pointed out.

"This is true." he paused. "But if you _were_ to try, could you do it?" I shrugged.

"Probably."

"So why don't you try?"

"Because there's no way in hell that I'm going to put up with him longer than I have to-" he gave me a sharp look. I sighed and got up, brushing past him and out the door. He followed me as I headed down the hall towards the thrown room.

"Where's your tiara?" Marcus asked as I brushed past him into the thrown room. As I had predicted, Aro was in there, out and unmoving. I moved about half way to him and then just concentrated, after yesterday's huge amount of power I used, this task seemed just opposite, small. It was easier than I thought it would have been to get him back up and on his feet. I turned back to Carlisle.

"Happy?" he stared at me, his face dead pan.

"Extatic."

"Can I knock him out again?"

"No."

"That's vicious." I murmered as I pushed past him again. I heard a few swift steps behind me, just when I was in front of Marcus. I looked him dead in the eye, Aro was behind me and he was furious, just as I had predicted. He went to attack, I sidestepped, using a bit of Mustang's technique to avoid him. He tried to come at me again, so I decided that I'd accept his invitation, I spun around on him and that began our fight.

The fight was quickly taken care of, Carlisle didn't show much reaction to this, which sort of surprised me. He stared at me for a while, before I headed out of the room, but other than that not much else happened. There was no chase, no yelling, no disapproving looks, just a silent room, which Aro was on the floor of.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_Four days later..._

Today was the day things could either go very right, or very, _very_ wrong. It was about an hour and a half until the wedding. Alice was amazing, everything was amazing, Aro even agreed to that. He had stopped training two days ago, Alice wasn't too happy with this however, she just used a whole lot of make-up to cover all the cuts up. It was like playing guiniea pig Barbie.

Alice had just finished doing my hair and everything. When there was an urgent knock on the door, apparently I can't go half an hour without at least _one_ person knocking on the door. Alice looked really ticked off, she flung the door open, completely furious. Jason was on the other side, and he on the other hand looked a hundered percent serious, Alice however wouldn't let him in. "Go away! You're not supposed to be here!" He looked down at Alice and then disappeared, reappearing in front of me. Alice yelled in frustration, Jason ignored her.

"I need to talk to you." The first thought that popped in to mind was 'oh god! not this again!' last time he said something like that he pulled me aside and basically came flat out and said he loved me. I was shocked, but what could he have to say this time? "Put a sound barrier up please." I gave the protesting Alice an apologetic look before putting up the barrier.

"Ok, so what do you want?" he took a deep breath.

"Obviously, we both know that this wedding can't go on-"

"But I thought you said-" he held his hand up to stop me.

"I know what I said, and it's completely true, you have no idea how much I love you, but even I'm not blind enough see that Edward and you are meant to be together-"

"J, we still haven't came up with any-"

"I know, but that's why I'm here. No matter what Aro threatens to do, you _have _to reject me, make the _biggest_ scene out of it as possible-"

"But-"

"This is the important part so stop trying to protest and listen up." I closed my mouth and glared at him. "As _soon_ as you do that, you need to leave, I can't stress how important it is that you have to move fast. Get back here as fast as possible, get dressed in normal clothes-"

"I only have dresses."

"I've seen you in other clothes before- but that's besides the point, get back here, get changed, I'll get here as fast as possible and then, then you're going to New York."

"_I'm_ going to New York? what about you?"

"I'll just be sending you there, I'll stay here pretending to not know where you are, either that ot taking whatever Aro flings at me." I went to protest but he disappeared. I let the sound barrier down and I turned to Alice.

"You wouldn't happened to have bought me any new _normal_ clothes would you?" she looked at me, really pissed off for a minute or too.

"Jason told me to, they're in your closet. Bella what's going on?" I was silent for a moment, debating on telling her, and then I realized why Jason wanted the sound barrier up, so if Aro touched her, she wouldn't be able to give anything away.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about Alice." I think she picked it up because she just seemed to completely forget about it, going back to what she was doing before.

Eventually I slipped into my dress, Alice handed me the bouqet of red flowers and pushed me out the door.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Basically when I got up to stand beside Jason, he gave me a quick, sharp look. I have to say I did manage to make a huge scene out of his rejection, I felt bad after, as I half ran away from him, away from all the people, away from this supposed wedding. I think I went a little over board on the whole "I don't! I hate you! I wish you would burn in the firey pits of hell where you belong!" line... and that wasn't even the whole thing.

I got back to the room as quickly as possible, immediately going to my closet to grab the clothes Alice left there. I thanked her for black, I thanked her for the uncomplicated, clothing. I quickly put on the jeans, black t-shirt and the jean jacket that had the sweater cuffs and hood, I shoved my skateboard shoes on and grabbed my side kick just as Jason showed up in the room, appearing out of thin air. "Good, you're ready." he was hurried.

He was right in front of me in two quick strides, he grabbed my arm. "Oh, by the way, I didn't mean a thing I said, I don't ahte you at all, you've been far too good for me-"

"You did what I told you to-" he was cut off by the sound of footsteps in the hall. He quickly kissed my cheek "Love you." he said quietly, and the next thing I knew, I was no longer in the room, I was in the streets of New York. I pulled out my Sidekick, and punched in Edward's number, quickly sending a text. _Heyy_

_**Heyy babe**_I couldn't resist the urge to gag.

_how r u?_

_**lonely**_My nose wrinkled in disgust.

_Where do u live?_

There was a very long pause and then the address finally came up. I snapped the sidekick shut and moved quickly and soon found myself standing in front of a fairly big house, nothing huge, like the Cullens' place or anything, but fair size all the same. I quickly scaled the front steps and knocked on the door, pulling my hood up as I did so. It was then I realized I still had my tiara on, thankfully, it was just a simple one, nothing too fancy.

A girl with blackish-brown hair came and answered the door, by the way she held herself, I was guessing that it was Emily. "Can I help you?" she said in a cold voice. I slowly pulled my hood off and she stared at me wide eyed, dropping down onto one knee.

"As a matter of fact, you can. I'd like to see Edward please."

**_A/N- Sooooooooooo... watcha think????? I just had to leave a bit of a hang there... otherwise I could have like finished the story in BPOV and, well... I didn't want to do that in this chapy so yeah... review please!!!!!_**


	15. What's Worth Fighting For

_**A/N-So, there's finally an update here!!! This story should be done in two or three more chapters, then I shall start thinking about a sequel... if everyone thinks I should do one... I have a few ideas for one... Anyways, please tell me what you think about this chapter! R&R!**_

_Part 2- Living Hell_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 15- What's Worth Fighting For 

_EPOV_

I was going to be sick. I sat on the couch watching Lucas' green eyes gleeming with pleasure as he stared at the screen of _my_ cell phone. I had given up on getting my stuff back, Emily had almost killed me last time, I would have been happy if she did, but unfortunately, Damien stopped her. Which led me to another question, where was he? He just vanished.

Lucas was now frowning at the screen. "What the hell?! Hello?! She just disappeared!" All of a sudden the air in the house shifted, there was suddenly an overwelming sense of power. I saw Lucas stiffen, and from the corner of my vision, I could see Claudia and Aidrianna doing the same. I on the other hand didn't, I frowned, a sliver of the prescence was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I heard two sets of footsteps, and Emily appeared at the doorway. At the same time, Damien appeared beside Aidrianna, apparently he had the power to transport too, he went stiff as a board.

"Um," Emily began in a shakey voice. "We have a visitor..." she stepped aside. Everyone in the room dropped to their knees, I on the other hand, stood up. I could see a faint smile pulling at her lips.

"Bow down!" Damien hissed. Bella shot him a sharp look, which silenced him immediately. The next thing I knew, she was in my arms, my arms tightened around her reflexively, holding her as tight as possible. Everyone in the room was suddenly up to their feet. "Edward, you don't do that to the queen!" Damien went to grab me and throw me, but he stopped when Bella gave him a deadly look.

"Touch him, and we'll see who shouldn't be touching who, Damien." it took everything I had to keep from laughing, he was scared. Bella's eyes finally moved away from him when her sidekick went off again. She flipped it open and read it. "Does your girlfriend know your writing this stuff?" she asked, turning to Lucas. He froze, and then looked from me to Bella and then back.

"You...her...she...but...him...what?" Bella moved swiftly to stand in front of him, taking his hand in hers.

"Nice watch. How much did it cost?" he swallowed hard and then shrugged. "I bet I could tell you?"

"Really?" his voice cracked.

"Seeing as I bought it." he froze completely. "And I'll be taking it back, along with the cell phone and the ipod." she said, taking the watch off his wrist, snatching the cell phone out of his hand and pulling the ipod out of his pocket almost without any concentration. Lucas looked completely scared. "And next time you steal something from him, I'm not going to be nice, I promise." he nodded furiously. Emily didn't even growl, which I found rather amusing, she knew when she could be easily overtaken, though, had she have gotten on my nerves again, she would have known what it meant to be overtaken.

Bella moved so fast, it seemed like she disappeared, and she was standing in front of me in less than half a second. She took my hand and slid my watch back on and then handed me my ipod and cell phone. She looked up at me, her eyes had lost every trace of gold in them, and they were replaced with a deadly blood red. I pressed my lips to hers, I had been craving the taste for so long, I caved in helplessly to her essence. Her cool lips pressed to mine, I had almost forgotten the sensation I felt whenever she was around, but it was quickly remembered.

As usual, we pulled apart before we wanted too. Bella was stiff and alert now, and then I found out why. I looked up and there was at least thirty of the Volturi glaring. Then with another blink, Alice, Jason and Carlisle came to appear right in the middle of the angry Volturi and Bella and I. Jason looked back and forth, from Aro to Bella and then slowly backed away. "Jason?" I heard Claudia's shakey voice. Jason's head snapped immediately in the direction of her voice.

"Claudia?" I frowned, hadn't he met her when we came up to check on them? It took me a minute, but then I realized that he had left quite quickly, before Claudia had came in. Next thing I knew, Claudia was jumping into his arms, Jason sung her around in circles, hugging her tightly. I looked down at Bella, she was smiling, watching them. She must have felt my gaze because she looked up to me, smile still on her face and then pressed her face into my chest. Jason's mind was suddenly clear to me, he relayed images, conversations, and thoughts so quickly I had to descramble them in my mind before I could actually figure out what he was showing me.

I internally cringed seeing Bella, crying, curled up in a ball, seeing her being thrown around by Aro, seeing Bella unhappy at all made me cringe. Then I saw all the conversations that had happened, including one where Jason admitted to loving Bella, this made me instinctively hold on to her tighter. Jason gave me an apologetic look, knowing what I was seeing. The rest of them went by quickly, but I found out that Jason and Claudia had been together _before_ they were changed, each thinking the other was dead when they couldn't find them.

Aro was still glaring at Bella, who was glaring right back. "You're coming back to Volterra, now." Aro said in a cold voice.

"I don't think so!" Carlisle countered. This took Aro off gaurd, this took me off gaurd and appeared to take Alice and Bella off gaurd as well.

"I beg your pardon Carlisle?"

"If they're going anywhere, it's not back to Volterra-"

"Carlisle, my dear friend, I was under the impression that I was in charge here." Bella scoffed.

"Really, then why the hell do you want me back in Volterra, since apparently, I'm not in charge of anything!"

"Bella, shut up." Aro growled.

"Why the hell should I?! You've been wrecking my fucking life since the first time I ever met you!"

"You're the one that's making it hard on yourself-"

"I'm the one making it hard on myself?! You're the one that's pulling me away from the only people I care about!"

"You're too young to even know what love is."

"You don't even know a thing about-"

"Bella, shut up." Carlisle said, Bella immediately closed her mouth. Clarlisle then turned to Aro.

"Aro, she's not going back to Volterra, and that's final."

"And who are you to say so?" There was a foreign look in Carlisle's eyes, anger was evident, Aro looked shocked, I knew I was and Alice was, but Bella was smirking. I mean, of course, we've all seen Carlisle joking around, play fighting with Emmett or Jasper and even Bella once, to prove a point, but never in an actual fight, Carlisle was the peace keeper.

Carlisle and Aro were quickly in a full out fight, out of nowhere Carlisle pulled a gun out a blew a few rounds into Aro, that put him down for a few seconds. I admit, I was rather impressed. "Emmett teach you?" Bella asked. Carlisle smirked, he looked like he rather enjoyed that fact. "Aren't weapons so much more fun than powers?" While Aro was down the rest of them started to swarm Carlisle. Bella gave me a look, and I knew the promise was out, it didn't matter anymore if Aro found out about my powers. Bella and I both moved forward, and we started to send them sprawling.

By the time it was only Aro, Marcus and Ciaus back on their feet, Carlisle and I were exhausted. Bella however, seemed to be just getting started. Her eyes held the look of excitement, and she seemed to be pulsing with energy. I watched as she stood there, Aro was looking a little weary, Marcus, kept looking from me to Bella and back, hesitant, his thoughts told me that his power was what brought the hesitation up, he was seeing our relationship, and he knew it was very strong. Then there was Ciaus, he was looking ready to take her out, which I knew was a near impossible feat. Aro and Ciaus were first to attack, Bella moved quickly, and the fight was underway.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The fight was bloody, they had been going at it for a few hours, different members of the Volturi getting to their feet after a while and joining the fight, only to be taken out again, Bella was starting to look fed up with the whole situation. I was going to get back up and join the fight, but Carlisle stopped me. "It's better if she does it, she wants to prove that what she has outside Volterra is better, that it's worth putting up a fight for." So I did as he said, and sat, shifting uncomfortably the whole time. "This is really bugging you isn't it?" Carlisle finally asked.

"You have no idea." I mumbled. I turned my gaze back to Bella and watched as she fought them.

"Why the hell do you even bother fighting for that idiot? He's nothing but a waste of air, a waste of space." An ear splitting growl echoed through the room, and then Aro was pinned on the wall, Bella's nails drawing blood from his throat.

"Say it again." she growled.

"Gladly. He's a waste of air, a waste of space, a waste of time-" He was cut off by being thrown across the room. Carlisled watched, his face serious, but his thoughts completely interested, it was almost like Emmett playing baseball, he was completely into it. Marcus and Ciaus went for Bella then, but she didn't move, she just stood there staring blankly ahead.

"Not this again." I heard Jason murmer. All the energy in the room seemed to be centered at one point; Bella. Almost all the power in the room seemed to be centralized at one point; Bella. It was almost like the life in the room, just died. She was concentrating. Carlisle had told me where all the cuts that had been opening back up were from, which only made me hate Aro all the more. I watched her blank face, covered in cuts as it was, and I realized what she was doing.

"She's not leaving on her own two feet." I said to Carlisle.

"I know." he responded, but he still watched her with interest. Everything that she had been building up, suddenly released, every ounce of energy left her body left, the room seemed to rattle with the amount of power that was just sent out. I didn't bother to watch Aro, Marcus and Ciaus, I watched Bella as she was flung backwards. I began concentrating and managed to stop her before she hit the wall. Carlisle's thoughts told me that everyone in the room except for Alice, Jason, Claudia, himself, and myself were out.

I moved swiftly over to Bella, and scooped her up in my arms. "Do we have to go back to the castle for anything?" Carlisle asked.

"Nope!" Alice said proudly. "I got everything that she would have wanted!"

"Can we go home now?" I asked.

"Would you two like to come?" Carlisle asked Jason and Claudia. Jason looked at Claudia before looking back to Carlisle.

"Actually, I think we're just going to go back to the castle." they both said at the same time. Carlisle nodded and then the next thing I knew, I was standing back in front of the white mansion. It seemed like forever since the last time I had been here, but I finally felt like I was home. The air around the house was depressing, and Emse's gardens were all unattended, the end of the driveway appeared to be growing over, but Alice's prescence was enough to bring cheer to the whole house.

She ran up the front steps and burst through the front doors. "They're back!" she squealed, yelling into the house, if I didn't know better, I would have thought that the house was empty. Carlisle moved swiftly into the house and right up to a patiently waiting Esme, giving her a quick kiss. I moved silently into the house, Bella still in my arms. Jasper had Alice in his arms already, then Rosalie came flying down the stairs, followed by Emmett. Rosalie came to a dead stop less than five feet away from me and stared wide eyed. Emmett, on the other hand, was right back to being Emmett.

"Bro, what the hell did you do to your hair?!" the whole room seemed to freeze. "You look emo!" I glared at him, my voice icy cold.

"You have no fucking idea."

"Langua-" I saw Carlisle shake his head from the corner of my vision, making Esme's word of caution fade away.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm not going to stand here all day." I brushed past Emmett and headed straight for my room.

I gently placed Bella on the couch and turned around to see Emmett and Rosalie, I gave them a questioning look. Rosalie was first to actually come in the room, she just came and sat on the floor, Emmett looked at her shocked, as I'm sure I was too. "Tell me what happened." Was the only thing she said, Emmett slowly came to join her, sitting down on the floor, wrapping his arms around Rosalie and they both stared at me intently. I sighed, and unconsciously sat down on the couch, gently lifting Bella's head to rest in my lap and ever so carefully brushed her hair out of her face, carefully stroking it back into place, and I started to explain.

It was at least half an hour later, I had told them everything and they still sat there asking questions. "I still don't get it. So Aro said that Jason and Bella were getting married, sent you away to New York to live with some physco family, Bella and Jason pretended to go along with it, except Jason actually liked Bella and then Bella pretended to not like the plans and told Aro to call up Alice. So they planned a phony wedding where Bella made a big scene out of rejecting Jason and then she ran off and showed up at the Tresdons and found you?"

"For the hundreth time. Yes." I said, getting incredibly frustrated.

"Emmett, Rose, leave Edward alone, otherwise we'll drive them over to their place and ban you all from visiting.

"But we're only asking questions!" Emmett complained.

"So, Bella did what exactly, to end up like this?" Rosalie asked, completely ignoring Esme. Esme came in, and gave Emmett and Rosalie a disapproving look.

"That's it. Edward, bring Bella out to the Mercedes, we'll take you over to your place, where you can both get some peaceful rest." Emmett and Rosalie glared at Esme and then left. "Come on."

I did as Esme said and carefully picked Bella up and followed her out to Carlisle's already running Mercedes. Esme opened the back door of the car and slid in the front herself, I quickly slid Bella into the backseat, got in, closed the door and Carlisle sped out of the driveway. The car was silent for a long time, but I could see Carlisle and Esme watching in the rearview mirror, I didn't pay much attention to them, I was paying attention to Bella, carefully stroking her hair out of her face again, her head in my lap once again.

Finally Carlisle spoke what was on his mind, seeing as I was blocking out his thoughts, I didn't know he had been asking me questions since we got in the car. "I see that your fighting stradegy has changed, why?"

"Are you losing your sight, or did you just not pay attention in that fight? I have more powers than we thought." Carlisle frowned.

"What do you mean _more_ powers, Edward, your only ability has been to mind read, it's been like that for over a century, you couldn't have gotten a new power..."

"I don't think I got any _new_ powers, I think we just didn't know I had the other ones, because I never tried to use them." Carlisle frowned.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I need some sort of evidence that you have new powers." I sighed, of course Carlisle would want to see evidence.

"What do you want me to do, get Bella to come to? I can try it, never done _that_ before, but I have an idea of how to, it'd be the exact opposite of putting someone to sleep..." The car stopped and Carlisle turned it off and then gave me a questioning look. We were at Charlie's old place now. I looked to Bella again and sighed, but started to concentrate all the same. Carlisle and Esme were both giving me weird looks, which I tried to ignore.

Exact opposite of sleep. Awake. I kept thinking about her waking up, "Wake up, Bella." I said softly, quietly. She actually moved, not very much, a slight shift, and she groaned and then moved a little more. I glanced up to Carlisle's surprised features. "I told you." I murmered.

"Fuck." I tried to surpress the laugh building up, but Carlisle didn't bother. He laughed. Bella winced, her head must have been pounding. Carlisle's laughing finally subsided. "If I had more energy, I would kick you Carlisle." she murmered.

"I'm sure you would." I felt her hand tighten on my shirt some, not a full grip, but tighten, she was trying to get my attention. Like she didn't have it already.

"Put me back out, please." she mumbled. The put to sleep was rather easy, I concentrated a little and she was back out.

"Are you convinced now?" I asked him, as we got out of the car and headed up onto the front porch.

"How could I not be, Edward?" he asked, pushing open the front door. There was a thin layer of dust covering everything, but other than that, I had the same feeling as I did when we got to the mansion, I felt home here, it wasn't _quite_ as comfortable, but I was home all the same. Carlisle and Esme departed as soon as we were in the door, the black Mercedes turning the corner and quickly disappearing.

My first thought was to take Bella right up to be, but in doing that, everything would end up covered in blood, so I took her to the bathroom and set her on the counter. I grabbed a cloth, soaked it in warm water and carefully wiped the blood off her face. She shifted slightly and sighed. I continued to gently wipe the blood off her face. She slowly opened her eyes, they looked almost glazed over, she closed her eyes again and then opened them once more, she shifted slightly as I started on her arms. "It hurts."she mumbled.

"Bella, you're covered in blood-" her other hand moved to her arm and pushed my hand away. She hardly even glanced at her arm, she pulled out a sharp fragment of something and then slumped back against the mirror again.

I finished wiping the blood off her, she had a bath while I went and got her the pair of pajamas she wanted. When she got out, she slowly got dressed and stumbled, I caught her before she fell completely and scooped her up in my arms and took her up to the bed. "I'll be right back." I said, laying her down, but her hand locked around my wrist in a surprisingly strong grip. "Bella, I'm just going to have a shower, I'll be back in a couple minutes." her hand slowly loosened and then she ever so slightly nodded. I grabbed a pair of track pants and quickly went and had a shower.

When I came back, Bella was sitting bolt upright, her arms wrapped around her middle, her face looked blank, she wasn definately fighting some emotion. I immediately sat down beside her and pulled her into my arms. She immediately relaxed, pressing her face into my chest. I heard her inhale deeply and then her exhaustion seemed to return to her, she practically collapsed right into me. I laid down with her, holding her tightly to me, and promised myself that I would never let anything like what had happened, happen again.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Bella was back on her feet a few days later, she wasn't completely back to normal power wise, but she was right back to her weapons and hitman ways. Every night I sat at the window sill with her, watching the surroundings in silence, listening to the rain on the roof. But tonight I was going to give Bella her very last present, the one I had debated on giving her at Christmas... but decided not to...

**_A/N- Right, so this chapter ends kind of suspended in mid-air... really weird though, but that's because I can't say anymore without giving everything away, which I want to happen in Bella's point of view, if you can piece all the right pieces together, you can figure out exactly what's going to happen next chapter, if you haven't already..._**


	16. The Power Of The Mind, The Power Of

_**IMPORTANT!!! A/N- So, here's another chapter (finally, might I add). Now we are getting severely close to the end of this story and I was wondering if you wanted a sequel to it. Please use the poll on my profile page to vote for your answer! Please do that as soon as possible, so I can start figuring out how things are going to work out. I do have SOME plans if the decision is made to write a sequel, so please do vote so I know what I should be doing!!!**_

_Part 2- Living Hell_

_

* * *

Chapter 16- The Power Of The Mind, The Power Of The Heart_

_BPOV_

I was canstantly alert, just waiting for the Volturi to show up again, just waiting for the last few months to repeat and play over and over again, to the point of no living, to the point of death. Never in all the time I have lived, did I ever think that I'd end up this attached to someone, never did I think I'd ever find someone, let alone someone like Edward.

I sat on the window sill staring at Edward, his eyes were locked with mine, I watched his every move and he watched mine. I was trying to figure out what he was thinking, but his facew wasn't giving anything away, and his eyes were clouded with a strange emotion. There was silence in the room for a long time, the only sound was the soft patter of the rain on the roof and the rustling of the leaves in the trees.

Finally Edward spoke, his velvet voice breaking the silence in the most gorgeous way possible. "Do you remember, when I told you I had another... thing to give you? At Christmas, but I had told you, not then." his exact words, the exact image played through my head.

"Yes," I said quietly, frowning now, trying to figure out why he was bringing it up now.

"Would you accept it now?" I didn't have a chance to open my mouth and he was down kneeling in front of me and producing a black velvet box from his pocket, he opened it slowly. "Bella, will you marry me?" I sat there shocked for a while, until it became completely clear that Edward was nervous, my brain finally kicked in when he was starting to look panicked.

I flung myself at him, pressing my lips down on his, I could tell the traces of panic were waring away. "I take that as a yes?" Edward's tone was questioning, as he murmured against my lips.

"No," he tensed up. "You can take that as an 'absolutely, undoubtedly, yes, of course!'" The room's energy seemed to change completely, I could tell Edward was extremely happy, he kissed back with such passion, I could feel my body tremble and my skin burning where his fingertips touched my skin, and where his lips pressed down. I could feel Edward's fingers gently slide the ring onto my ring finger.

I finally pulled back and actually looked at the ring. The small part of the band that was actually showing, was gold, the rest of the band was filled in with diamonds. In the very center of the ring, was a heart-shaped diamond, which, it too was surrounded by smaller diamonds. All in all, the ring was worth a very, very, pretty penny. I looked up at him. "Edward, this is worth-" he pressed a cool finger to my lips and shook his head. I closed my mouth, I knew I shouldn't have said anything. "Alice is mad." I finally murmered against his finger. He frowned.

"What?"

"She's sitting in the driveway, throwing a fit because there's a barrier around the house and Carlisle and Esme banned them from coming here."

"But how does she know?" And then his eyes widened in shock, and then hurt slowly covered his features.

"Edward, I know what you're thinking-" he tore out of my grasp. "But there are other ways of letting Alice see," he was about to leave the room. "She can see, if you let her see." he stopped, and slowly turned to face me again.

"How do I know that Bella?"

"How do you know different?" he stopped and looked at me, there was evident pain in his eyes. "Had I have even thought about pulling myself out of your life, Alice wouldn't be bounding up and down in the driveway, squealing and stomping her feet."

"How do I know that Bella? How can I tell that what you're telling me, is the truth?"

"I'm going to imagine myself taking this ring off, throwing it at you, and storming out of the house. I'm going to remove myself from your future, from your family's future, therefore, Carlisle and Esme's banning will no longer be in place. Alice will see it and come storming in. Anything you'd like to add to that?"

"If you can make her believe that you're leaving me for Jason, I'll believe it." I could feel my heart shattering inside, he really didn't believe me.

"Ok." I whispered, looking down at my feet. I imagined it, and it tore me up inside, I imagined it and slowly sent my thoughts out, opening my mind and leaving it in the open, up for anyone to grab. I slowly looked back up to see Edward, his features were in pure shock.

"Bel-Bella, I'm hearing your thoughts." I bit my lip and nodded, a single tear rolling down my cheek. He froze. "S-so when I thought the voice I was hearing in my head- your voice- that was actually your thoughts, for that split second?" I nodded, still biting my lip.

Alice came bursting through the bedroom door, her eyes alight with sheer hate. She flung her little pixie self at me, and threw me back against the wall. "How _dare_ you!"

"Alice!" Edward yelled. I didn't fight her, the palm of her hand came across my cheek hard, leaving a burning sensation behind. "Alice!" Edward tore her off of me but I didn't move, I stayed against the wall, my shoulders slumped and silent tears running down my cheeks. I quickly looked down to the floor, avoiding contact with everything but the ugly carpet.

"But Edward, you didn't see what I saw!"

"Alice, I know exactly what you saw, and it was Bella proving a point that shouldn't have had to have been proved." He pulled me off the wall and into his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." I whispered in her ear before pressing my face into her hair. "Will you forgive me?"

"How can't I? I can't hold anything against you for more than a few minutes." I mumbled, half laughing. Alice stood there in shock. "What you saw, was me proving the point that you can see my future and those it entangles with, if I let you. I couldn't leave Edward, ever, plus Jason has his Claudia back now and has probably forgotten about me." Edward shook his head.

"No one, could ever forget an encounter with you, Bella." he said quietly, before gently pressing his lips to my forehead. Alice the dropped her head and looked at her hands before looking back up to me.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to hit you- I just- just-"

"Didn't know, and after everything I put you through, I probably deserve it five times over." A small smile reached my lips. Hesitantly I moved towards her, Edward and Alice watched me with curiousity. I hugged her. "Thank-you." I said quietly.

"For what?" she asked, her muscles relaxing slightly.

"For being there, for helping me, for keeping spirits high in times of depression, for everything you have or will do, for being like the best sister I never had, for not trying to kill me, and not hating me." She pulled back and looked at me.

"Who could hate you?" I heardf a muffled laugh behind me, no doubt Edward was laughing, then Alice realized what she had said. "That was a bad choice of words..." she said quietly, I nodded and hen she burst out laughing and I couldn't hold it in anymore, I started to laugh, Edward still tried to contain his laughter, which only lasted a short, to seconds, and then, he was laughing too. Then I stopped abruptly, which took Alice off gaurd, Edward had done the same.

We both moved to the window and looked out into the yard, which was slowly fading into darkness. I could see five figures in the yard and three additional cars. I relaxed immadiately, as I could see Edward do at the corner of my vision. I turned to Alice. "Jasper looks pissed that you disappeared without explanation again."

"What?!" she squeaked, panic covering her features.

"I say we drop in on them."

"Why?" both Alice and Edward asked at once.

"To see if Emmett's training is any good. Duh!" I could tell his mind was picturing how Emmett would react, a smile came across his features.

"Then what are we waiting for? They don't walk _that_ slow." I quickly pulled myself out the window and into the tree, Edward followed and Alice went the long way, heading out of the room and down the stairs. When they were right by the front door I dropped to the ground behind them, Edward dropping down beside me. I slowly crept up behind Emmett, Edward watched in amusement as I silently moved up behind him. I covered Emmett's mouth before he could respond and hopped on his back.

"You guys suck at this whole hitman alertness thing." Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Jasper all turned to look at me, surprised. Emmett's hand locked around my wrist and pulled me off his back, hardly putting any effort into it. "Put me down Emmett." he held me suspended off the ground by my wrist, a look of amusement on his features. "Put me down or I'll have you suspended in midair, hanging from your ankle-" he laughed. Edward finally moved from his spot to come stand beside Emmett.

"You're _supposed_ to be saving your energy Bella."

"Right. I could really go for killing somone right now... I'm so bored."

"Wow, Bella, your eyes are _really_ red." Emmett said.

"Emmett, put her down." Carlisle said in a bored tone. Emmett didn't respond to Carlisle's words at all, finally, after a long time, he put me back down.

"Thank-you." Alice then bounded out the door to come to stand right in front of me.

"Letmeseethering!" she squealed, in her usual fast speaking sentences, grabbing my hand and examining the ring. "Damn... that's a nice ring... Now, we got a wedding to plan! Come on!"

**_A/N- Hope you all liked the new chapter! Also, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote on that poll, and don't forget to review!!!_**


	17. Not According To Plan

**_A/N- Alright, we've got some bad news, good news, and some stuff in between, so here we go. I'll start with this this is the _last_ chapter of Blood Red Tears. Now that the story is actually done, I have another poll asking about a sequel because I know some of you wanted to see how it ended first. Other good news is that this is one of the longest chapters I've written in a long time! A couple thousand more words than the last couple chapters... _However_ if there ends up beinga sequel to come after Blood Red Tears I probably won't start on it right away, because right now I have 'Blond Haired Madness' on the go, 'The Cullens' on the go, a couple original fiction stories and of course, school on top of all of that! (which really sucks) So I think, after this I'm going to start working on Blond Haired Madness a bit, because it's been sitting around for a while, then the Cullens, or I might alternate a bit. Either way, I still want to hear your reviews on this story!!! So please R&R!!!_**

_Part 2- Living Hell_

* * *

Chapter 17- Not According To Plan

_EPOV_

It was around mid-night and Alice, Bella and Rosalie were still going at it. Every so often, you'd hear a fight break out between them, screaming and yelling about something in the plans, first it was location, then it was something about dresses, then suits, and I don't even know what all else. After about the fifteenth fight, Bella came down the stairs looking thoroughly pissed, holding a bunch of folders in her hands, that seemed to just appear from nowhere. "Red and silver!" Alice yelled, they were at the top of the stairs.

"Gold and Blue!" Rosalie yelled back.

"Red and silver!" Alice yelled once more.

"Gold and Blue!" Rosalie snapped back with the same amount of force. They were coming down the stairs.

"Fine, Blue and silver!" Alice compromised.

"Red and gold!" Rosalie countered.

"BLUE AND SILVER!" Alice screamed.

"RED AND GOLD!" Rosalie screamed back.

"My death in two minutes..." Bella murmered. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Gold and silver!"

"Ew. No! Midnight blue and silver!"

"No, Gold and-" their voices suddenly stopped, and the house was completely silent, other than the TV.

"Which color scheme do you think is best?" Bella asked, turning and handing my a notebook. I opened it, there were pages among pages of color combinations. I gave Bella a questioning look. "I chose two of them." she said, turning her gaze back upon Alice and Rosalie. Who still appeared to be arguing, yet no one could hear a word they were saying. "Don't you just love sound proof barriers?" I had to laugh a bit, they were starting to get a little annoying.

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme sat in a stunned silence, eyes glued to the clearly screaming Rosalie and Alice, yet they could hear nothing. "And, why couldn't you use that during the time they were practising for that blasted talent show?"

"Because I learnt it in Volterra." As if on que, the atmosphere of the house changed. Bella went rigid, and her eyes turned to the frightening, deadly look, the look could send shivers up anyone's spine. The room seemed to just freeze in time, everyone stopped, nothing moved, no one was breathing. Bella slowly turned, "Can I help you Aro?" she asked, her voice icy and threatening. He looked like he had just come to from the fight only moments ago.

"You sent the whole gaurd sprawling, you kept us all down for at least a week, vampire wars have broke out again in the south, we have newborn problems again and all because of you!"

"Wow. I'm proud of myself, maybe you'll learn to think twice about picking fights, keeping people in that damn castle against their will, and trying to force people to ge married. In fact, I think I might go as far as to say, I'm glad chaos has started to break out again, I'm glad there's a newborn problem, maybe they'll see how much of an ass you really are, and kill you... what a lovely thought that is..."

"Bella." Carlisle warned in a sharp tone.

"A newborn problem is a serious thing, by now, they have almost a quarter of a city taken out, but they don't kill them all, they start one, smell a fresher one and move towards it, leaving the one they have behind, one that changes and then goes off and does the same thing the one that changed them did." I could tell Bella was bored, she obviously knew the story, or had heard it before. "Bella, we're going to have to take out hundreds of vampires now, bringing attention to ourselves, and exposing the vampire race. Bella, we don't need slayers back again."

"You mean the hitman that send themselves to their sure death, going after one vampire, only to be killed?" Aro narrowed his eyes and glared at her, I could immediately feel a growl building inside me.

"Yes, Bella. They are annoying and completely-"

"You want the newborn problem solved?" Aro gave her a cautious but serious nod. "Have it your way. Fixing the newborn problem." she closed her eyes and suddenly her thoughts were clear as a bell. I froze as I listened to the thoughts she was projecting out to the world. Her thoughts came in so clear for the next five minutes that I was more than sure every vampire in the world had heard.

"Bella, what the hell are you thinking?! We can't have that many newborns in Forks!" Carlisle was practically yelling.

"And see, Carlisle, this is where our differences ultimately begin, you believe that, to change someone's perspective on life, you have to give them extended periods of time to adapt to it. I on the other hand, know that it's possible to change the perspective someone has on life in a short period of time, by merely showing them the differences. Experience isn't everything, and willingness to do something, isn't always everything either, but being able to identify wrong and right is where these newborns are getting into trouble. They haven't been trained on what they should be doing and what they shouldn't, trust me, even if you decide to never trust me again... just trust me now." Carlisle matched her gaze for a long time, finally he sighed and nodded. Aro on the other hand, stood there, staring at her in shock. Bella turned back to face him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What you should be doing, rather than tearing them all to shreads."

"You don't understand, newborns are-"

"What I was three years ago, Aro."

"You're going to get yourself killed."

"Like you even care." she shot back, it was a low blow, but it wasn't far from the truth. His thoughts showed that she was right, in the end, all he really cared about was that they had her power on their side. "So, whether you like it or not, I'm not listening to you anymore, I'm not going to do anything you say, unless, for who knows what reason, we might actually agree on something. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to what I was doing _before_ you appeared in my living room." she turned her back on him but froze as soon as he started speaking again.

"I always knew you were just some slutty little teenager, bent on having everything her way, using a phony tradgic story to get people's sympathy, then using them to get further ahead in your pathetic little existence. You're just some scrawny little child hiding behind a few weapons, acting like a tough little girl, trying to intimidate the bigger people, making friends with the largest clan next to the Volturi, hiding within them, so they can fight for you. After all, little ol' Bella shouldn't have to fight for herself! No, she shouldn't put herself on the line, no, the rest of the coven should." Aro droned on and on. I could tell it was really starting to get to her, but it wasn't getting to just her, everyone in the room was growling now. Rosalie and Alice weren't sealed away in a sound-proof barrier anymore, on the contrary they were almost the loudest in the room.

Aro's spew continued on for the good portion of ten minutes, I was ready to tear his throat out himself, I couldn't believe Bella was actually taking this. I had been wrong, she wasn't going to take any of it. I could see tears in her eyes, but I could see the firey anger showing through. Her body language screamed out so many emotions. Aro had stopped for a short period of time, to see if she woul respond, and finally, she did. "You know what Aro? You're right," his mouth dropped open. "In fact, since I'm so slutty, why don't you come see me on the corner? I'm there from ten to eleven every night, I charge twenty dollars a go!" he just stood there, his mouth open, but I could tell she wasn't done yet. I could also tell that she was about to start spitting out insults, ones that would get her in more trouble than help redeem herself.

I got up and clamped my hand over her mouth before she had the chance to send herself to her certain death. I could feel her tears running down her cheeks and onto my hand. With a shakey hand she pulled my hand away from her mouth. "Get out of my house!" he didn't move, she smacked him across the face, silent tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Get out of my house!" she pushed them and hit them towards the door. "Get the hell out of my house!" she pushed them, and hit them and kicked them until they were finally out the door.

As soon as the door was closed, she sunk to the floor, her back against the door, sobs racking her fragile looking frame. Everyone sat in the living room, frozen in a shocked silence, I on the other hand was over to Bella in a flash. I took her face in my hands "Bella, don't listen to Aro, he's an idiot." she was looking anywhere but directly at me. I sighed and then pulled her into my lap, and I moved to her spot, leaning against the door as she sat in my lap. I held her close to me and hummed softly in her ear, but it didn't do anything to soothe her. So I decided to try a different technique. "So do you really hate the concept of becoming a Cullen so much you're trying to have yourself killed?" A small smile crossed her features for half a mili-second but then it was once again replaced by her sullen features. I sighed and then pulled back slightly to look at her. "So, if it's not not wanting to be a Cullen, then tell me why you're calling every newborn in the world here?"

"I only called a few, if they're smart they'll round up th rest on their own."

"So tell me why, for the second time today, you're going to have yourself almost killed, if it's not the fact that you loathe the thought of being my wife and being known as a Cullen, are we really that bad?" she gave me a very serious, yet sullen look and then a smile broke across her features.

"Oh, I absolutely loathe the thought," she said sarcastically. "That's why I agreed to marry you." she pressed her face into my shirt and I immediately stroked her hair without even thinking about it.

"So care to tell me why?"

"Hmm?" she asked looking up to me.

"Why you're calling all these newborns in?"

"No, not really..." she said, looking up at me, an innocent look on her face. I could clearly see her mind reeling with plans.

"Whatever you're thinking, I'm hoping it's a way to plan to keep the town alive when the newborns get here."

"Oh, they're already here." she informed me in a very matter-of-fact tone. "They're in the driveway now." I looked at her and shook my head.

"You're going to get yourself killed." she flashed me a smile.

"I highly doubt it." I gave her a questioning look.

"You're _supposed_ to be soaking back in the rest of your powers from that fight, not wrestling with a bunch of newborns." I reminded her.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I didn't really plan on wrestling with them- fighting them, maybe, but not wrestling." I rolled my eyes.

"Glad to see you've lightened up so fast." I murmered, her smile faded.

"No, not lightened, merely ignoring it, pushing it back until it _needs_ to come out."

"So, is that why you came here and you were all tough and anti-social, and then you just kind of..." I searched for the right word. "Broke down? You pushed everything that had happened back until one little annoyance sent everything rushing out, you let everything out... and now you're going to do it again." she had froze, and looked away, a guilty look in her eyes. "You can't do that to yourself Bella, it's not healthy."

"Why does healthy matter? I'm already dead." I realized now that everything that had happened in Volterra, the worst of it, she hadn't delt with through her fighting, yet she fought because she knew Aro wanted to see her fighting with her powers, and because he was annoying, but in reality, she was keeping it all inside, and right now, what Aro had said just a few minutes ago, was pushing her right into her break-off point, right to her last nerve, she was going to do it again, she was going to break down, get it all out and then do it all over again. It most certainly _wasn't_ the best way to handle this.

"Healthy matters because if you're shoving this all into the back of your thoughts you're going to become extremely depressed, and then next thing you know, you'll be trying to have yourself killed!" she gave me a look that said she knew that I was telling the truth, but she quickly changed the subject.

"There's a whole bunch of newborns outside that I need to get around to seeing now, they're all here." I sighed as she got up and I pulled myself to my feet.

"I swear Bella, if you get yourself killed-"

"I'm not going to." she assured me with a quick smile, before opening the door and stepping out into the moist, Forks air. She turned to look at me. "Coming?" she asked, I sighed and followed.

I'll admit I was shocked when I saw a whole ton of newborns down on their knees, heads bowed, as Bella, stepped out into the light mist of rain. "Stand up, stand up." she said, sounding a little annoyed. My eyes wandered to the driveway, the driveway was full of cars with the family here, let alone all these newborns, they were parked all down the street, on both sides. Their cars were mostly sleek sports cars, probably stolen, and probably being looked for right now, but that didn't matter. I shifted my attention back to Bella.

"Do you know why you're all here?" she asked. None of them responded. "I'll be honest, it's because-" she was cut of by the growls of a couple of newborns starting to fight with each other. She shot them a sharp look and they immediately stopped both their fighting and growling. "Of your behaviour." she finished, looking directly at the two that had started fighting. Listening to Bella, and watching her, it seemed like she was taking on the role of a teacher, which, in theory, she was. She walked back and forth in front of them.

"Bella, don't you think you should take them to the backyard where their ruby red eyes, extremely pale skin, gorwling and fighting are a little less noticable?" she stared at me for a moment.

"He's right, move to the backyard, we're too noticable here." they did exactly as they were told, all moving to the backyard at inhuman speeds. As soon as they all settled down again, some of them sitting on the wet grass without the slightest care, others leaning casually against trees, others just standing, Bella began once more. "Now, what I'm going to do is give youa situation and I want you to tell me what you'd do. Ok?" they nodded. "It's night, you're walking down a street and you hear someone walking behind you, you glance over your shoulder and see a teenager coming out of a bar, they're probably drunk, you can see a slight wobble in their step. What do you do?" they were silent for a while, and then one guy near the back of the group spoke up. He was tall, he had blond hair and ruby red eyes.

"Is it a girl or a guy?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter." Bella responded, her voice tight, she looked extremely alert. The guy snorted.

"Well, I'd probably attack them and drink their blood."

"What would you do with the body after you drank the blood out of it? Supposing you actually did drink all the blood out of it."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he demanded.

"Answer the question." Bella said firmly.

"I'd probably just leave it there, those idiot cops will never figure it out, heck, they don't even think we exist!"

"Yet they still fear us." I said quietly. Every head snapped in my direction.

"They do not!" the guy snapped back. This started some commotion.

"They do." Bella said, speaking over them all. "They fear us, even if they don't realize it, well except select few..."

"How can you possibly fear something without knowing what it was?"

"When I say Volturi, does it bother you?" I could see a shiver rake over them.

"Yes, but it should, shouldn't it?" Bella locked him dead in the eyes.

"Yes, it probably should, but do you know why? Do you know who or what they really are?" I could see the look on their faces, they had to really think about it. The silence went on for a long time.

"No." he admitted. "But it's something we _should_ be bothered by, so why does it matter?"

"Exactly my point." he frowned and a girl with blond hair standing beside him kicked him hard.

"Ow! What the hell?!" that started an immediate fight. I could see Bella roll her eyes, as their fight raged, loud growling and crashing sounds echoing through the atmosphere. Bella moved with her usual deadly step, in silent and intimidating grace towards the two fighting newborns.

"This is exactly what I mean! There is _every_ reason for them to be afraid of you! Look at you, fighting like a couple of two year olds!" they didn't stop fighting. I heard Bella sigh and then she stepped in, pulling them apart. Not the smartest idea. They kept trying to go at, Blla was starting to get really fed up. Next thing they knew she had a gun out on both of them. "When I try and get you to stop, you stop! Do you understand?" the guy snorted.

"That's not going to kill us if that's what you're thinking." Bella laughed then, startling the newborns.

"No, but it hurts like a son of a bitch, trust the hitman." that shut him up. "You go sit over there." Bella said, acknowledging a space on the grass to the girl. "And you sit over there." she said turning to the guy.

"Not a chance sweetheart, I'm sitting right next to you."

"Not a chance asshole." I shot back at him, I then realized what I had said and knew that it was probably going to start a fight. He looked at me, red eyes flashing, but that didn't bother me after being put under Damien's gaze for extended periods of time, it took my mind a couple seconds to register the hate in his eyes. I gave him a questioning look, of course Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle were out here now. Bella sent me a quick sharp look, I shrugged. "Fine, I'll leave the jerk alone." I murmered. That made him growl, Bella turned his head back towards her, her hand on his neck. I didn't like it. He look smug, Bella flashed a quick, fake smile.

"Now, imagine you're human again."

"Ok..." he said uncertainly.

"Now, how would you like it, if someone you didn't know, someone with frightening blood red eyes, appeared in front of you, out of nowhere." I could see him shiver slightly, obviously he immediately thought about when he was attacked and changed. "And they attacked you, biting you right... here." Bella said slowly running her fingers down his neck to a certain point and then digging her nails in, digging them in farther and farther, I could see a smal drop of blood running down his neck against his pale skin. He cringed. "Except it hurts ten times as much." she said quietly in his ear. She continued to dig her finger nails into his neck, harder now than she was before, he whimpered. "And how many people have you done this too already?" she asked quietly. Of course, everything she had said was loud enough for them all to hear, they all had almost the same look on their faces like he did.

"At least three." he whimpered. I watched her hand suddenly stop pushing her nails into his flesh, he didn't dare to make eye contact with her. She turned his head once more back to her.

"Now think about this; there's probably at least one of those three people, that is sitting her now, wishing you never did that to them." he looked confused.

"What?"

"That's what none of you are realizing, you're leaving your victims with blood still in them, making them suffer longer than necissary or killing them altogether, leaving the last few minutes of there life for them to suffer, wrigling around on the ground in pain. Now, I'm not telling you all that you can't feed off humans... if that's what you choose, it's your choice, but you have to do that right." she slowly moved away from the guy and back over to where I was standing. "If you're going to feed off humans you need to drain them _completely_, you can't leave anything left in them. Further more, you can't just leave them there-" she stopped dead, I followed her gaze which landed on none other than Jessica Stanley. "Jessica." Bella said in an icy voice, Jessica matched her with an icy glare, which Bella also returned. All the newborns stared at Jessica wide eyed, stiff and unmoving, I could practically see their muscles tightening for attack.

Carlisle was frozen to the spot, just staring at the newborns. "Can I help you Jessica?" Bella asked, I could see her swallow hard, and shift her gaze to the newborns momentarily.

"Actually, this is about the fifth time I've came here in the last few months, no one's been here."

"That's because we were in Italy." she nodded.t

"Well, I felt bad about that whole thing before... I came to apologize about the whole hit thing..." I swear every mouth dropped open, well not the newborns' because they had no clue what was going on. Jessica was actually apologizing, it was a day I thought I'd never see.

"I put that behind me a while ago Jessica, you're not the only one that's ordered hits on me, I'm not exactly _liked_ by all."

"Well, for the record, I like you... just thought you should know that." Bella nodded, a welcoming smile on her face.

"Thank you, Jessica, I'm glad to hear it." Jessica smiled back and then turned and started walking back to the front yard, every set of eyes on her. Then the guy suddenly took off after her. I froze, Bella on the other hand, slowly moved to the side of the house, where she could see the front yard, and Jessica and the newborn. Carlsile, was about to start yelling at Bella to go stop him, she held up her hand before he could start, silencing him before he could begin. She did, however, look ready to jump into sprint at any sign of possible trouble.

Trouble never came, the newborns stayed put and the one that had dashed off after Jessica actually came back saying he was going to see her the following sunday. I couldn't help but laugh at Carlisle's face, let alone Jasper's, Alice's, Rosalie's and Emmett's, all standing side by side, Esme's face was a little more composed, she smiled in her usual motherly way and all the newborns stared at him. "What?! I don't like feeding off humans... it's disturbing, and disgusting" he said, wrinkling his nose.

"Now, that was merely one account with a human, now, if you're going to be feeding off humans you can't do it in the public eye, you can't just attack a human because they're there, or because you've got nothing better to do-"

"And if we do?" a black haired girl asked.

"If you attack for those reasons, or if you don't do it properly, the Volturi will see to it that you recieve proper punishment." I watched her body tighten, along with her voice at the mention of the Volturi.

"And, when you say 'proper punishment' you mean?" Bella shifted uncomfortably.

"It depends on who's there..." she said carefully.

"What do you mean by that?" another asked. I could tell her jaw was clenching and unclenching.

"I mean, if I'm not there, your fate lies in Aro's hands, if I'm there, well, then your fate's in my hands, and depending on what exactly you did... scratch that. There's a fair sized possibility that you'll end up being torn to pieces and set ablaze."

"Which means?" a skinny, short girl with blond curl hair that was standing near the back asked.

"Which means you'll be dead for good." Bella froze, as did I and the rest of the family. Bella and I slowly turned to look at Aro, Marcus, Ciaus, Jason, Claudia, James, Laurent, Felix and a few other members of the Volturi. An immediate growl tore from my throat, Aro looked at me with an amused expression, raising a questioning eyebrow. "A little cocky for someone with such a lame power, up against all of us." Bella laughed, which took Aro by surprise.

"Please don't tell me you were completely oblivious of the powers he was using in that fight!" Aro turned his questioning look on her. "Aro, you may out number us, but I assure you, you are _very_ out powered."

"What's that supposed to mean Isabella?" Aro said in an icy voice.

"Edward has the same powers I do Aro, you damn well know I could take out the whole gaurd by myself, I guess now you know he could too. Now, if you don't get off my property _now_, then you can be damn sure I'll start picking you off one by one." Aro laughed. But his laughing stopped when I jumped, Felix went flying, Bella sending enough heat towards him that his clothing started to catch fire. "Off my property, or I start tearing him up." Aro didn't move. Felix's sceaming suddenly filled the air. Bella, hardly even acknowledged it, Aro continued to match Bella's gaze, while everyone else watched as Felix's limbs were torn apart from each other.

The screams suddenly stopped as thepieces of him twitched around on the ground. The fire that had caught on his clothes had stopped. Aro was now looking at the pieces, a slightly shocked look on his features. "I'm a hitman Aro, I kill people on a regular basis, you and the rest of the Volturi are no different, if the time arises, I won't hesitate in destroying you. Get off my property now, please." Bella looked like she was getting ready to set the pieces ablaze again, Aro realized it too.

"Wait! I didn't come here to bother you," he looked incredibly uncomfortable. "I came here to negotiate."

"Come one Aro, you and I both know you don't do negotiations."

"Well, there's a first for everything." he replied. This led Bella, the rest of the famil and I into a long and debate filled discussion over Aro's terms. Some adjustments were made seeing as Bella and all of us refused that she be in Volterra for six out of the twelve months of the year.

"No longer than a month, no more, no less." Carlisle said. Aro realized he wasn't going to get anything any better. He sighed.

"Fine. One month every year, Bella will stay at the castle."

"Fine, one month of the year, as long as it's my choice of month." Bella shot back. Aro looked at her, and then the slowly reforming Felix on the ground.

"Whichever month you choose." Aro agreed.

"Then, I suppose, it's a deal."

"So it is."

"I'm holding you to it Aro, you go against your word and it's bye bye Volturi." Bella warned. He nodded. Then he turned, by now Felix was about half reformed, he sighed and Bella turned back to the newborns, as did I. "Do you all understand what I'm getting at?" she asked. A few heads nodded, others were too shocked, watching the pieces of Felix pull themselves back together.

"W-we won't leave any evidence behind of anything..." one girl finally spit out. They all seemed to snap back then, all nodding their heads in agreement.

"Good, so then, I take it I won't hear about a single vampire related killing involving any of you, _ever_." they all nodded, they were obviously completely scared. Bella glanced over her shoulder, and I watched her completely relax. "Alright, the assholes are gone. So, any of you street race?" I couldn't help but laugh along with the rest of the family, the newborns looked at her like she was crazy. "Come on, one of you _has_ to know how to street race!" none of them moved. She let out a frustrated sigh and the dropped down onto the ground in front of one of the newborns, sitting cross-legged staring right back at the newborn. "so, if none of you street race, what do you like to do for fun?" the newborn just stared at her for a moment.

"Fighting-"

"Like with weapons?" Bella cut him off, a sly smile spread across his face.

"What kind of fight is a fight without weapons?"

"Why can't Carlisle be more like you when I challenge Emmett to fights?" she asked miserably.

"Wanna fight now?" the newborn asked, clearly getting pumped.

"What's your favorite weapon?" it only took the newborn a split second to answer.

"Anything in reach."

"Best technique ever, right there, anything's a weapon..."

"No fighting." Carlisle said, Bella looked at him with a playful, sngry face on.

"And this is coming from the guy who pulled gun and looked like he was having the time of his... existence." she murmered. Carlisle hesitated, of course he was taking in everyone's expressions, especially Emmett's, he was practically jumping out of his socks.

"Fine..."

"Ha! Yes! What do you wanna use for weapons?"

"What's available?" the newborn countered. While Bella and the newborn worked on deciding on what weapons to fight with, I turned to realize that Claudia and Jason were still here. I gave him a questioning look.

"I don't care if you hate me or not, I'm not stepping foot back in that castle." Claudia murmered. Jason motioned to her.

"Hense the reason I'm not going back to the castle." Esme looked over and saw them, in a couple of seconds she was standing there with us, along with Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper.

"Hey Jason!" Alice acknowledged him happily, springing forward and giving him a quick hug, before taking her spot back beside Jasper.

"Jason." Carlisle nodded once in acknowledgement.

"Well, for those who don't know who these people are, Jason, Claudia, this is Esme, Carlisle's wife, Jasper, Alice's husband, Emmett, my uh.. brother and his wife Rosalie... and I believe you are already aquianted with my crazy fiancee who just lectured a bunch of newborns and is planning a fight with one..." Jason laughed.

"That's definately Bella- hey, wait- fiancee?" Alice sprang forward again.

"Yes! Isn't that so exciting?! It was just like official a few hours ago!"

"Congrats." Claudia and Jason said at the same time, in perfect unison. I heard a murmer of 'shoes' over my shoulder, it was evidently Bella's voice, and she was still talking to the newborn about weapons in fights, most of them had left, just a few lingered.

"No shoes in any fights Bella!" I called over my shoulder.

"Shoes?" Jason asked.

"Long story short: stilletto, neck, pissed off Bella." Jason nodded in understanding. A cell phone suddenly rang, except it wasn't coming from any of us, a couple more newborns left while another was speaking on a cell phone. The one on the cell phone being the lest one there, mouthed an apologetic 'sorry' to Bella, who nodded and then moved swiftly over to us. Without even thinking about it, I immediately pulled her in closer to me as she came over. She sighed.

"I'm bored."

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Today was _the_ day. Alice and Rosalie had pulled it all together in a grand total of four weeks. They had finally all came to a decision on the color scheme; silver, red and black. Sure it was a little... hitmanish... but afterall, it was a wedding for two hitman... The only thing they wouldn't tell Bella was the location, they had bugged me and bugged me about the location, and then they swore to make it a surprise for Bella. So, through all their begging, I finally came up with a good place that didn't include flying anywhere _or_ going anywhere near Volterra and that wretched castle. The one place in town I used to go that no one knew about, the one place in town I would go if I wanted to get away from everything without driving for miles and miles.

It was a meadow, simple as that, a meadow surrounded by trees, a small creek nearby it that filled the meadow with it's soft bubbling and gurgling sounds. Alice and Rosalie had loved it when I brought them out to show them. "I didn't even think Edward could even imagine, let alone know of a place this beautiful." Rosalie had said as she took it in with awe...

But that was three weeks ago, now, I stood up by Carlisle, who was being the 'priest', waiting for Bella to make her appearance. When she finally did, I was in awe. Part of her brown hair was pinned up in a perfect fashion, the rest of it framed her face in large, perfect ringlets, a small silver tiara was in her hair as well, looking stunningly gorgeous against her brunette ringlets. Around her neck was a necklace of pearls, three strands of pearls all on one necklace, they sat against her pale, bare skin, making her look all the more delicate, her dress was a milky-silver color, elegant and it was definately of a slightly older design, you didn't usually see that kind of time put into a single piece of clothing anymore.

The top part of her dress had a very elegant, fairly old-fashioned looking design work done on it, the design somehow managing to carry on, onto the thin straps. The bottom part of her dress was the same color milky-silver as the top, it was a satin like material that went right to the ground, where at the bottom had a design matching the top half, circling the bottom. In her hands was a boquet of red flowers, that appeared to be roses. But she wasn't the only one Alice and Rosalie had gotten to, Alice had shoved my head underwater and scrubs the permenant dye right out of my hair.

Now, of course, Bella being who she was, and I being who I was, the next thing that happened made total sense.

As soon as the first three words were out of Carlisle's mouth, there was a loud snapping sound coming from the surrounding trees. Bella's eyes, shot around the meadow, as did mine, searching for a figure hiding in the nearby forest. Bella's eyes began to contantly switch from one place to another, nowhere else, she obviously saw someone, as I did too. "Armed?" I murmered. She smiled, my mind exploding into confetti as it overloaded, taking in her beauty.

"Always." she muttered back. The figures in the forest began to move, Carlisle had a lock on a couple of them too, I could tell he didn't entirely like the thought of being surrounded my trained hitman but of course, he just continued on. He only went on a few seconds longer before fianlly saying something, his eyes flickering from spot to spot around the meadow. These men were armed, guns loaded and aimed at us, they were just waiting for the perfect time to make themselves known.

"Mind if we skip vows?" Carlisle asked, his voice quiet to the human hitman, but audible to everyone else. Bella and I exchanged a look.

"Not at all." we both said at the same time.

"Good... sorry..." I gave him a quick look, Bella's eyes were darting around quicker now, then she stopped and looked directly at me. "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" I pulled Bella closer to me, our lips met in a passionate kiss and then the hitman in the surrounding trees moved. Without looking twice, Bella pulled a gun from nowhere, and shot, blindly, yet with each shot taken, I heard a body drop. Finally we broke apart, I pulled the gun out from the inside of my tuxedo jacket and shot the men that were standing, I felt Bella's back brush against mine, and I couldn't help but smile. Afterall, a wedding for two hitmen, just wasn't a wedding without a little bit of violence.

**_A/N- Thank-you for reading!!! Please leave your reviews and vote for whether or not there should be a sequel to come after this... I left it so it could be the end, but it can also be picked up for a sequel._**


	18. SEQUEL PEOPLE!

_**A/N- **_**Hello again everyone! I got a few things to tell you all, firstly, I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten for both Blood Red and Blood Red Tears, you guys are amazing! I never thought that I would ever write a story that would get this many reviews! and the second and most important part of the news is that the first chapter of the next Blood Red story is out, it's called **_**'Blood Red: Killer Instinct'**_**. Anyone interested in knowing exactly how much they read? well, Blood Red Tears is 151 pages long, so it's shorter than Blood Red. I still can't believe the stats of this story, they currently sit at 173 reviews, 9146 hits, 63 faves, and 63 alerts, that's pretty good, especially since I still continue to get reviews, alerts and faves added all the time! that's besides the point, Blood Red Tears is now in the past and we've got Blood Red: Killer Instinct to think about, so here's a couple snippets for you to feast on...**

_"How many people?"_

_"What?"_

_"How many hits have you been paid for already?"_

_"Three..."_

_"Are you armed right now?" she looked hesitant and then slowly shook her head._

_"I don't think I'll be able to get through security..." she murmured, our conversation was low, in hushed tones, Mike glanced over occasionally, but mainly stuck to his own conversation._

_"Security's not that bad... so you need a real job?"_

_"What do you mean a 'real' job?"_

_"I mean, how much did you make on the hits you did?"_

_"I don't know...three, maybe four thousand..." I could feel my mouth drop open slightly._

_"Do you like doing that as a job?" she shrugged._

_"It's a bit of an adreniline rush..."..._

_oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

_"So did you offer her a job?" Jasper asked._

_"I did but I don't think it's going to last long."_

_"Why do you say that?" Emmett asked._

_"Because she's not a hitman,"_

_"She's a murderer..." Edward finished._

_"What's the difference?" Jason asked._

_"There isn't much, except the fact that hitman are normally in it because of something that happened in the past and they were sucked in, or they're in it for the money. A murderer, a murderer's in it for the thrill of the kill, they simply like to kill people, whether they're paid to or not, and once they get the unlimited access to weapons and everything, most lose control and start killing off the paycheque."..._


End file.
